


Lost 'N Found

by RickylLover



Series: Happy Family AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: AU No Zombies, Cop Rick, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meet, First Time, M/M, Mechanic Daryl, Mentions of past abuse, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl ain't never had nothin'. His whole life. 'Cept his brother. 'N he ain't even had Merle half the time. Merle were always off in Juvie. Even ran off 'n joined the Army one time. Ta get 'way. But, he always came back. Fer Daryl.<br/>How Merle got inta drugs, Daryl don't even know. But it changed 'im. More'n them beatin's from their old man ever done. Even though Merle's back he ain't who he was. 'S like even though he's there he's leavin' Daryl. Fer good.<br/>Daryl don't wanna lose the only thing he ever had. Counted on. But, sometimes ya gotta end up with truly nothin', absolutely fuck all in the world, ta make a move ta change things. Sometimes ya gotta have nothin' ta find ev'rythin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M' Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, if you read my fic Happy Family you have likely already read all of this unless you missed a chapter here and there. This just puts into order the story of how Daryl left home and ended up in Elgin, GA and met Rick. This is to fulfill an anonymous request I got for those that want to read this chunk in order. If you are reading again, bless your heart! If you are new to my work, welcome to my Rickyl obsession. LOL! Hope you enjoy the ride. If you like it and want to read more in this little AU when it's done, check out the randomly ordered Happy Family for so much more. I plan to post a chapter a day of this since this is an ordered collection of previously completed chapters. <3

     Daryl knows the only reason 'is old man ever taught Merle ta drive's so's he could run 'shine fer 'im. Truck that shit all over Georgia. Prob'ly over the state line, too. Doin' his dirty work. 'Cuz he were a minor an' less likely ta do jail time. Ain't always worked fer Merle, though. Been in 'n outta Juvie 'is whole life. An' jail now he's older.

     Jus' got out on probation. Scored a hit a somethin' 'is firs' day back on the outside. From where Daryl don't even know. Been watchin' 'im like a hawk since he picked 'im up from the pen. 'Cept fer when he slipped off ta buy cigarettes while Daryl's fillin' the tank a that beat up pickup.

     Bad shit, too. But Merle's sleepin' it off. On his shit mattress. On the shit floor a their shit room. 'N Daryl's layin' 'cross from 'im. Keepin' watch. So's their old man don't come after 'im now. When he ain't able ta d'fend 'isself.

     Merle rolled over. Grunted. Covered 'is eyes from the light comin' in the window. "Need ya ta go see Leroy fer me."

     Leroy, huh? That little asshole runnin' the till at the A 'n P who he got 'is hit from? "What ya need me ta see him fer?" Daryl smirked. Gonna make 'im say it. Call 'im out.

     Merle don't answer right 'way. 'N tha's good. Shows he got 'least a little shame 'bout it. Maybe he ain't too far gone. "Ain't got no money left," Merle finally croaked, "but ya go an' tell 'im he owes me."

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Leroy ain't gonna talk ta me." 'N Daryl sure ain't talkin' ta Leroy. Ain't got shit ta say ta him 'cept, stay the fuck 'way from m' brother. Daryl ain't runnin' 'shine fer 'is old man 'n he sure 's shit ain't scorin' drugs fer Merle.

     Merle jus' rolled over. Started snorin'. Fuck. Daryl don't even know 'im no more. Jus' gonna slip further down that rabbit hole. 'F this shit don't end. T'day. "Merle," Daryl called from 'cross the room. Nothin'. Their old man ain't makin' a sound neither. Prob'ly passed out drunk. 'N Merle's gonna end up jus' like that old bastard.

     Daryl ain't lettin' that happen. Got up. Quiet 's he could. Throwin' some a their clothes in a paper bag he found on the floor. Shook Merle 'wake. "Leroy said 'f ya want it ya gotta come yerself." Makin' shit up. But 's the only thing gonna get Merle movin'. "Gi'me them keys," Daryl dug 'em outta Merle's pocket. 'N he's so outta it he don't even put up a fuss.

     "C'mon," Daryl helped 'im up. Fucker's heavy. Leanin' 'is full weight on 'im. But Daryl got 'im past their old man 'thout wakin' 'im. Knows jus' which floorboards creak 'n them that don't. Soon 's they's outside he threw Merle's drugged up ass inta the truck. 'N the bag a clothes ontop a his crossbow in the back. Lit a cigarette 'n crawled inta the driver's seat.

     Fuck. Now er never. Heart racin' he started the engine. Drove 's far the fuck 'way 's he could get. 'Til the money an' gas run out. 'S how they landed in Elgin, Georgia. Ain't but barely a couple hundred miles from their old man. But he ain't gonna come lookin'. Never wanted 'em anyways. _Yer worthless ass ain't nothin' but a burden_ , he's always sayin'. 'N Daryl took ev'ry beatin' 'cuz he believed it. But Merle stood up fer 'im. Used ta anyways. 'N he don't d'serve ta end up like that.

     Daryl leavin' home weren't fer 'isself. Did it fer Merle. What he's becomin'. A damn Dixon. 'Stead a his big brother. Protector. All them beatin's 's makin' 'im mean. 'N them drugs...Made 'im fer get who he was. Hadda get 'im 'way from that shit. 'Fore he lost 'im fer good.

     Elgin ain't a big town. Sign said they had a gas 'n service station, though. Ain't even a Waffle House. Been seein' signs fer them damn near ev'ry exit 'long the freeway. Sounded good. But he ain't got but a few dollars left. 'N the engine's makin' a funny noise. So's Daryl pulled in an' parked by the garage. Popped the hood.

     Merle's nothin' but a heap. Head 'gainst the window. Shakin'. Withdrawls an' shit. Don't even know where they's at. Don't care neither. Ain't spoke a word ta Daryl since they left home. Musta figured they ain't goin' back. Daryl don't care he don't like it. Don't regret it. Got 'is brother mad at 'im. But 'least he gonna get 'is brother back.

     Daryl slid outta the truck. Lit a cigarette. Damn near 'is last one. Lookin' under the hood it ain't nothin' he can't fix. Loose gasket. Minor shit. Merle don't take care a nothin'. 'Cept 'is bike. 'N lucky fer him it were in the back a the pickup er Daryl woulda left it b'hind. Like ev'rythin' else.

     After he'd got the tools from the back an' worked awhile some old guy in a Hawaiian shirt an' fishin' hat come runnin' outta the garage. Looked like he b'longed back on Golden Pond er some shit. Prob'ly gonna chase 'em off 'cuz he's takin' up space an' ain't buyin' nothin'. "Anything I can help with, son?" The guy actually sounded nice. Callin' 'im son. Fuck, his old man ain't never even done that. Never claimed 'im.

     "I got it," Daryl blew smoke. 'N not jus' up the old guy's ass. "Be on our way in no time." 'Least 'fore the cops showed up.

     "He okay?" Grampa's askin'. Lookin' at Merle's ugly mug pressed ta the glass.

     Gonna be. Now. "Jus' sleepin' off a hangover, ya know?"

     The old guy nodded. "I'm Dale by the way." Reached fer Daryl. Prob'ly jus' ta shake hands er some shit. But Daryl flinched. 'N Dale noticed. "Listen," he's lookin' Daryl over. Seein' them bruises. Even though they's fadin'. "I got coffee inside...its shit, but you're welcome to it."

     Daryl's silent fer a second. Ain't sure how ta respond ta...kindness? Guy mus' want somethin'. "Thanks, man," Daryl huffed. Coffee did sound good. 'N he ain't able ta 'ford no damn waffles even 'f this shit town had 'em a damn Waffle House. "Daryl," he offered 'is name. But not 'is hand. Dirty anyways.

     Dale led 'im inside. "Where you headed, Daryl?"

     Daryl can't tell 'f he's bein' nosy er nice. Small talk an' shit. Ain't nobody ever talked ta a Dixon like that b'fore. "Don't know," Daryl shrugged. Ain't had shit fer a plan. Jus' get Merle the fuck 'way from their shit life 'fore he lost 'im. "Jus' 'way, I guess."

     "I see," Dale handed 'im a styrofoam cup a coffee. Slow 'n deliberate. Like he's thinkin' he'll flinch 'gain. Poured 'nother one. "Here's one for your friend."

     "Ain't m' friend " Daryl snorted. " 'S m' brother." Fidgeted with the cup 'fore swiggin' it. "Used ta be friends, but 's like I don't even know 'im no more."

     Dale nodded. "You lookin' after him?"

     Why he askin' so many damn questions? "Tryin' ta," Daryl whispered. Why's he feel like fuckin' answerin' 'em? Daryl accepted the second coffee. "This really is shit, by the way," he smirked. "But thanks...'preciate it."

     Dale jus' smiled. "You looked like you knew what you were doing fixing that truck." His expression softened. "You a mechanic?"

     Daryl shifted foot ta foot. Unable ta make eye contact. "Nah, ain't gotta job."

     Dale refilled Daryl's cup. "You want one?"

     A job? "Sure," Daryl ain't even realized he'd said it. "But I ain't got no experience er nothin'." Choked on 'is words. Babblin'. "I mean, I's good at fixin' shit, jus' ain't never got paid fer it er nothin'."

     "Well," Dale leaned 'gainst the counter, "You look like an honest, hardworking man trying to do right by his brother and I think that deserves a chance."

     Daryl ain't never had a chance at nothin'. Ain't gonna fuck it up. "I-I sure do 'preciate it, mister."

     "Dale, please," he reminded 'im. "How about your brother? He good at 'fixing shit', too?"

     "Yeah," Daryl blushed. "Jus' got outta jail, though." Best be honest 'bout that kind a shit. Up front.

     "Well," Dale sighed. "It looks to me like you took him away from a bad place because you thought he deserved a chance, too." Daryl jus' nodded. Damn 'f he ain't right. "I'd be willing to give him a chance then, on a trial basis."

     "Really?" Daryl choked. 'N not jus' 'cuz a the shit coffee. 'N suddenly that shit town felt a little like where they's meant ta be. Like maybe Daryl's life's gonna change. Maybe this place could be home.


	2. Spare Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle spent a rough night and get ready to start their new jobs.

     Merle's truck ain't the worst place they's slept. Ain't like they had nothin' ta begin with. 'Least them doors had locks. 'S safe. 'N that ratty old poncho Daryl'd thrown in the bag with their clothes weren't a bad blanket. Even shared 'tween 'em. Could be worse. Could be sleepin' on the floor a their old room. Waitin' fer the next beatin'. Next scar.

     'Least they had a chance in Elgin. Jobs even. Fuck. What time they s'posed ta be ta work? Daryl bolted upright. Kickin' the gearshift 'n bumpin' 'is knee. Don't wanna be late 'n lose the only job he ever got. "Merle, get yer ass up."

     Don't take long ta figure he ain't there. Done flew the coop. "Merle!" Daryl scrambled outta the truck. Heart poundin'. Asshole better not a snuck off. Hitchhiked back ta their old man. Back ta Leroy an' them drugs ruinin' him. D'serves better'n that.

     Daryl ain't goin' back. No fuckin' way. Ain't lettin' Merle neither. Looked 'round. Merle ain't nowhere near the garage. Er the diner 'cross the street. Damn bus's pullin' out, though. He'd a hadda have money fer a ticket 'fore they'd let 'im on. Daryl figured he mighta had two damn dollars. Shit.

     "Merle?" He choked out. Beggin' 'im ta answer. Breath gettin' short. Like he's drownin'. Checked the tree line 'long the parkin' lot. Found some tracks. Big 'nough ta be 'is brother's boots. "Merle!"

     "Settle down, Darlena," Merle came outta the woods. Zippin' 'is fly. Lookin' like hell. "Jus' hadda take a piss 's all."

     Daryl deflated. "Thought I'd lost ya." 'Gain. Maybe fer good. Damn ironic ta find 'im comin' outta them weeds.

     "I was lost," Merle hung 'is head. Kicked at the dirt. "When I's doin' them drugs I mean." He's avoidin' eye contact. Actin' all coy. Shitty 'pology 's usual. Ain't able ta fuckin' say it. Ever.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Unable ta look at Merle neither. "Ya mad?"

     Merle clapped 'im on the shoulders. Got in 'is face. Forced 'im ta look at 'im. But he ain't scowlin'. "Mad 's hell, but ain't at whatchu done, Bro." Pulled Daryl inta his arms. Choked the breath outta him with a hug. "Mad at m'self fer gettin' mixed up with that shit." Merle's face 's scratchy 'gainst Daryl's. "Ain't 's strong 's you an' jus' needed ta forget shit, ya know?"

     Daryl nodded. Clutchin' Merle. 'Least he ain't forgot 'isself. Not completely. "I don't care what ya done," Daryl mumbled inta his neck. "I jus' want m' brother back." Friends 'gain. Lookin' out fer eachother. Like when they's kids.

     Merle patted 'is back. " 'M here," he cooed inta Daryl's mess a hair. 'N his voice 's so soft it don't even sound like Merle. " 'M here." Kep' repeatin' it fer 'while. 'Fore pullin' back. "Yer ass is stuck with me now," he's teasin'.

     Daryl socked 'is arm. "Somebody's gotta look after ya." Keep 'im outta trouble. Outta jail. Keep 'im from turnin' inta their old man.

     Merle ruffled Daryl's hair. Messin' it up. Don't make no diff'rence, though. Got permanent bed head. "Ya look like hell."

     "Ya should see yerself," Daryl snorted. " 'Least I got hair," he thumped Merle's bald head. Ain't no place ta wash up. Showin' up ta work firs' day like bums. Guess they kinda were. Jus' gonna get dirty anyways. 'N Dale don't seem like the kinda guy ta judge.

     Merle dug in 'is vest pocket. Pulled out somethin' wrapped in a greasy napkin. "Here." Passed it ta Daryl.

     "Wha's this?" Daryl unwrapped it. Carefully.

     "Yer half a breakfast." Merle turned out 'is pocket. Brushin' the crumbs 'way. "Couldn't get ya nothin' fancy, only had two dollars."

     Daryl ain't even realized he's starvin'. 'Til he had that convenient store Danish in 'is hands. Sucked it down in two bites. "C'mon," he clapped 'is arm 'round Merle. "I know a place fer coffee." 'S shit. But maybe Merle ain't gonna 'member that.


	3. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle show up for their first day of work.

     Dale's got a fresh pot a coffee goin'. Don't stop it from tastin' burnt. Shitty 's the coffee is Daryl's grateful. Pourin' him 'n Merle 'nother styrofoam cup each. Waitin' fer Dale ta finish on the phone so's they c'n start. Ain't got but that powdered creamer so's they's gonna haveta drink it black. Merle's poutin', but 'least they had coffee.

     "Figure we c'n maybe get us a spot at a campground fer what I got left in m' pocket," Daryl sipped. Warmin' 'is hands. Checkin' 'is reflection in the soda machine. Hair's gettin' greasy. "Have us a shower at least." 'N a firepit fer cookin' up squirrel. Gonna be sleepin' in that damn truck awhile.

     "Yeah," Merle served 'em up refills. Gotta fill up on coffee 'cuz they ain't had but a stale Danish. Split it 'tween 'em at that. "Ya need one."

     "Psh," Daryl socked Merle's arm. Prob'ly true, though. Ain't had no place ta wash up. 'N jus' then Dale's comin' in the break room. Lookin' at Daryl like he's noticin' he got on the same dirty shirt an' ripped jeans 's yesterday.

     "Son," Dale's leanin' in the door. Pattin' Daryl's arm. All careful. Like he don't wanna scare 'im. "Can I talk to you in my office?"

     Like bein' called ta the Principal. Shit. Ain't even done no work an' already they's gettin' fired. Shouldn't a guzzled all that damn coffee. "Sure," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Shot Merle a warnin' look 'fore trailin' after the old guy. Merle bes' not finish that fuckin' coffee.

     Dale's office 's small. Desk covered in files an' shit. Coffee cups. Fas' food wrappers. 'N the biggest blueberry muffin Daryl ever seen. Got a couple a foldin' chairs, too. Offered one ta Daryl. 'Front a his desk. "Have a seat," he smiled. 'S a good sign. Don't seem angry. Musta noticed Daryl eyein' that muffin. Nudged it toward 'im.

     Daryl's 'fraid ta take it. Took all the damn coffee already. Don't wanna look desperate. But Dale insisted. 'N he's starvin'. "Thanks," he split it in half. Savin' some fer Merle. Gettin' bits all over 'is pants. Ain't clean anyways.

     Dale leaned over the mess on 'is desk. Watchin' 'im eat. So's he tryin' ta go slow. Not wolf it down. "I was going over the paperwork you filled out yesterday," Dale sighed. Shit. Here it comes. Daryl hadda leave a few holes in their background ta keep from leadin' back ta their old man. "I noticed Merle is out on...parole." An' there's that a course. "Daryl, one of the conditions of parole is not to flee." He jus' let that hang in the air 'tween 'em.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin'. That damn muffin half he's savin' crumblin' in 'is lap. "S-sorry," he choked. But it weren't on breakfast. Shoulda known better. Ain't no chance fer 'em. They's damn Dixons. "Le'me jus' get m' brother an' we'll go." Fuck. Maybe there's a shelter. Er he could jus' go lookin' fer work hisself a few towns over. Where they ain't gonna know 'bout Merle. "Please don't call the cops." He don't even try ta hide he's beggin'. "I'll lose 'im fer good 'f he goes back ta that."

     "No," Dale stood. Musta seen he scared 'im. Put 'is hands up in surrender. "I know," he soothed. Edgin' 'round ta stand 'front a him. "My friend Andrea is a lawyer and she talked to the judge." The hell they doin' that fer? How long they gonna haveta work ta pay that off? "She explained the situation at home, showed Merle's got a job in good standing and not trying to flee."

     Daryl's eyes 's burnin'. "Ya mean we ain't gotta go back?" Ain't gonna. Ain't losin' 'is brother ta drugs er 'shine.

     "You don't have to go back," Dale held 'is hand out a second 'fore placin' it on Daryl's shoulder. "You took him away from the environment causing him to fail. Best thing for him and the judge reviewed the case and agreed."

     Daryl nodded. Gettin' Merle 'way from their old man 'n them drugs sure 's hell was the best thing fer 'im. Even 'f they hadda live outta that truck. Scroungin' fer food. 'Least he got 'is crossbow. Could get a rabbit er somethin'. Take care a him. They grown up fendnin' fer theirselves. Weren't nothin' new. Ain't lettin' Merle swipe nothin' from the corner store like when they's kids, though. "Jus' don't want 'im ta end up like m' old man, ya know?"

     Dale's noddin' now. "There's one more thing I noticed." Shit. His day jus' keeps gettin' better 'n better. "The address you gave actually belongs to the coffee shop." Busted. "Do you not have a place to stay, Daryl?"

     Daryl fiddled with the bits a muffin he ain't crumbled yet. Unable ta look at the guy. Hangin' 'is head. "Still workin' on that," he whispered. Dale's dead quiet. 'N he don't know how ta read 'im. "Think I got it figured, though." Best he could anyways.

     "Daryl," Dale let out a long breath. But he don't sound mad. Er disgusted er nothin'. "I apologize for not realizing yesterday." What he 'pologizin' fer? After all he done fer 'em. "Listen," he bent down on 'is knees. Tryin' ta make eye contact. "I have an old RV I don't use anymore and your welcome to use it as long as you need," he patted Daryl's back. "Or there's a decent room above the shop with a full bath and that's the address I gave Andrea and the judge."

     "Ya'd do that?" Daryl croaked. "Ya don't even know me." Don't know what kinda trash Dixons is.

     Dale shook 'is head. "I know you're a man who values family above all else." He passed Daryl a Kleenex ta wipe the muffin grease off'n 'is fingers. Er sniffle inta. "That makes you a good man in my book."

     Ain't never been told he's a good man b'fore. "Merle used ta protect me 'fore he got messed up," he swallowed the lump in 'is throat. "I ain't doin' nothin' he wouldn't a done fer me." He made use a that tissue.

     "Well, I think it's time for a tour of the place so you know where things are," Dale sat back on 'is heels. "How about we start with the room upstairs?"

     "Thanks," Daryl nodded. Dale's the good man. Takin' 'em in. Givin' 'em a chance. A job. Even though they's Dixons. Only he don't treat 'em like they's any dif'rnt 'n other people. Ain't nobody ever done that b'fore. 'N fer the firs' time in 'is whole life Daryl don't think a hisself 's a nobody. Nothin'. Er trash.


	4. I'll Be Seein' Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle have settled into their new jobs. Daryl has a rough morning, but his shit day takes a turn and he finds everything he never even knew he needed.

     Daryl ain't even been ta work an hour 'n Merle were already gettin' on his nerves. Tellin' 'im how ta change spark plugs. Like he ain't been fixin' shit 'is whole life. Bitchin' 'bout how slow he's goin'. Jus' 'cuz he wants ta do it right don't mean he's slow. Fuck 'f Merle'd understand. His brother ain't never been able ta hold down a job er nothin'. Always gettin' inta trouble with drugs. Er the law.

     Daryl chewed his lip. Tryin' not ta lose his temper. Merle needs this job. Jus' outta jail 'n ain't too many willin' ta take a chance on 'im. But, Dale that owns the shop 's a nice old guy. Likes Daryl. An' his work. Customers do, too. Ain't no one complained yet.

     "Ya know ya got 'least two more hours 'fore break," Daryl huffed at Merle as he's leanin' over 'is shoulder. Tryin' ta assert his dominance. Jus' like their old man used ta do. Merle's all chest an' shoulders. Bare arms stickin' outta his leather vest. Kinda like Daryl only rough. An' got ten years 'n a good couple a pounds on 'im. "No standin' 'round 'til then."

     Merle jus' cackled. Like he does when he don't give a shit 'bout nothin'. "You m' keeper now, Baby Brother?" He dropped 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. Hard. Pouted at 'im. Shitty apology as usual.

     Daryl kep' workin'. Somebody hadda get shit done. "Yeah," he shook 'is bangs outta his eyes so's he could see. "Me 'n yer parole officer." Somebody's gotta keep a eye on Merle.

     "You my brother er my mama?" Merle teased. Sockin' him in the shoulder. No response. "Lighten up, Darlena," he hissed. Finally pullin' off'n him. "See that one there?" Merle poked at Daryl's work. Twistin' on one a them spark plugs. "Ya need ta..."

     Daryl waved him off. His day'd already gone ta shit. Woke up too late fer breakfast 'cuz Merle don't wanna be bothered by alarms 'n shit. Responsibility. Ain't even had time fer coffee yet. 'N now this. "Fuck," he backed outta the hood, " 'f ya think ya c'n do better then why don' ya fuckin' do it?" Do somethin'. 'Stead a jus' standin' 'round.

    "Maybe I will," Merle bumped 'im outta the way with 'is hip. "Le'me show ya how it's done." Firs' time all day he's gettin' 'is hands dirty.

     Dale came outta the office. Quick steppin' it over ta Daryl. Prob'ly ta fire Merle. Fuck. "I just got a call," Dale don't even look at Merle 'n Daryl breathed a sigh a relief. "There's a guy stranded way out on Gallagher Road. Dead battery," he's shakin' his head. "I said I'd send someone out to give him a jump."

     "Sure," Daryl wiped 'is hands an' stashed the rag in his back pocket. "But I only got m' bike."

     Dale passed 'im a ring a keys. "Take the truck," he patted his back. "I trust you." 'N he really did. Even though he's a Dixon. Dale looked over at Merle an' sighed. "But leave him, might be the only work he does all day."

     "I'll get right over there," Daryl took the keys an' started the tow truck.

     'S a bit outta town ta get ta Gallagher Road. Backroad ta nowhere. Good squirrel huntin' in those parts, though. The drive was long, but Daryl were grateful fer the silence. The break from Merle. Always bitchin' 'bout how people done him wrong 'thout even thinkin' a how he treated 'em ta make 'em do the shit they done.

     Finally he saw the car stalled. Fuckin' patrol car. Good thing Merle ain't with 'im er he'd smart off 'n end up back in jail. Merle don't like cops. Mos' Dixons don't. 'Course most Dixons been arrested a time er two. 'Cept Daryl. He don't know what he hates bein' called more. Goody Two Shoes. Er Darlena.

     He made a u-turn ta get the truck up facin' the patrol car. Fuck 'f he could think 'f that were legal er not. Better not get no damn ticket. From a damn cop he drove forty-five minutes ta help. He slid outta the truck. Cursin' 'imself fer bein' so damn cranky t'day. Ain't like ev'rybody's an asshole.

     The door ta the patrol car snapped open. He don't know what he were expectin', but it weren't them blue eyes. Bluer'n anythin' he'd ever seen b'fore. 'N them candy pink lips. Smilin'. Like bubble gum he wanted ta chew. The fuck's he thinkin'? Ain't s'posed ta think shit like that 'bout 'nother man. The guy's comin' toward 'im. 'N Daryl can't get 'is mouth ta work.

     "I'm Officer Rick Grimes," the guy tipped 'is hat. "I sure do appreciate ya comin' out." Ev'rythin' 'bout him 's nice. 'N good. Like he ain't even real. A cartoon er some shit. People ain't like that. Not really. The guy, Rick, cocked 'is head. Looked Daryl right in the eye. Like he's worth somethin'. "Think the battery's dead er somethin'."

     Daryl's mouth 's dry. 'N his palms 's sweatty. Fuck 'f he knew why. Ain't no reason Rick'd wanna arrest him. "Le's take a look," Daryl finally said. Rick's jus' standin' there. Starin'. Hands on 'is hips. Lookin' like a lost puppy er some shit. 'N 'f Daryl were bein' honest with 'imself, which he ain't, he'd even say he looked kinda...cute. Sweetlike. "Uh," Daryl stammered, not wantin' ta disturb Rick's heartbreakin'ly lost pose. "Ya gotta pop the hood."

     "Oh yeah," Rick's blushin'. He's kinda awkward. Charmin'. 'F 'nother guy could be fuckin' charmin'. Daryl don't know what the fuck's wrong with him t'day. Jus' off 's all.

     Bendin' in the car, Rick flipped the hood release. Damn. Nice ass, too. Daryl shook 'is head. Tried ta shake 'is thoughts 'way. Ain't never thought no one's attractive b'fore. Man er woman. People's jus' people. Either gonna be good ta ya er mean 's fuck. Ain't never saw none of 'em 's anythin' else. 'Til Rick.

     "Le's see," he hefted the hood 'n propped it up. 'F he didn't know better he'd a thought Rick were eyein' his biceps. But, he don't know nothin'. "What ya doin' all the way out here?" Daryl poked 'round under the hood. Checkin' fer loose connections. The obvious.

     Rick's a chatty fella. Leaned over the hood. Right next ta him. Shoulder ta shoulder. Elbow ta elbow. Like they's best friends. Felt like it. "I was jus' drivin' around, helps me think." He reached over 'n poked at stuff, too. Like Daryl. Tugged on wires.

     Daryl nodded. "I get that." Peace 'n quiet. "I ride m' bike out here sometimes. Go huntin'." Rick brushed his hand 'n fer a second Daryl couldn't tell 'f the jolt he felt came from Rick er the battery. Went right through 'im. "Huntin' helps me think." Jesus, needed somethin' ta help 'im think straight right now. But, ain't nothin' he's thinkin' 'bout this guy is...straight.

     "There much out here ta hunt?" Rick's lookin' like he really wants ta know.

     'N Daryl's feelin' like he really wants ta tell 'im. "Got rabbits, deer, 'n lotta squirrels." Fuck. Shouldn't a mentioned the squirrels. Mos' people don't take kindly ta that. Ta rednecks that eat it.

     Rick jus' nodded. "What's squirrel taste like?" He leaned inta Daryl so close they's almos' cheek ta cheek.

     "Ain't bad," Daryl shrugged. Rolled his shoulder 'gainst Rick. "Better 'n possum," he teased. He don't even know why he feels like jokin'. Been in a shit mood all day. 'Til Rick stepped outta that car.

     Rick crinkled 'is nose at possum. Tilted 'is head. Tryin' ta read Daryl's face. 'Fore bustin' up. "Nah," Rick's havin' a good time. 'N Daryl don't know why that makes 'im smile. "Yer kiddin', 'cuz what could be better 'n possum?" Rick's teasin' now.

     Daryl felt the tension meltin' outta him. Let loose a little giggle. Like a fuckin' girl. Mus' be slippin'. "Possum's pretty good, actually." When ya ain't got nothin' else. An' ya cook it right.

     "Guess I'll haveta take yer word for it," Rick's laughin', too. His whole face lit up. Beamin'. Daryl rubbed at the heat poolin' in his belly. Mus' be comin' down with somethin'. Gettin' sick. Merle'd sure think he's sick. Fer wantin' ta stay out here all damn day with this... _guy_.

     The walkie talkie squawked in the squad car 'n Rick's lookin' all bashful. "Duty calls," he slipped away. Leavin' Daryl missin' his touch. Actually fuckin' missin' his touch.

     Daryl rubbed 'is arm where it's achin' ta be next ta Rick 'gain. Mus' be colder 'n he thought this mornin'. He paced 'round 'front a the truck while Rick's talkin' ta dispatch. Chewin' his thumb. Chewin' an' thinkin'. 'Bout Rick. 'N the funny things he's feelin'. Nigglin' at the back a his head. In his belly. His heart.

     "Why don' ya try ta start it 'fore ya get out?" He bent in the open door soon 's Rick's done talkin' on the radio. 'Fore he could stop 'imself. 'S the only thing he could think ta say. So's he could get close 'gain.

     Rick shifted in the seat. Brushin' past Daryl's shoulder. Turned the key. Nothin'. Got Daryl's engine runnin', though. Fuck. "I'll get the jumper cables," Daryl sighed. Disappointed it's jus' a dead battery. He'd be able ta have Rick's patrol car started in no time. 'Stead a havin' ta give 'im a tow back ta the shop. Talkin' in the cab awhile more on the way back. He ain't never met no one 's easy ta talk to 's Rick. 'N in five minutes he'd be pullin' 'way. Fuck.

     Sure 'nough the jump don't take long. Even stallin' ev'ry chance he could. 'N they's chattin' the whole time. Daryl ain't spoke so much in 'is whole life. But Rick felt safe. Felt? A whole lotta things Daryl ain't got no words fer. He yanked the cables off. Slammed the hood. "Should be good now," he croaked. Way ta state the fuckin' obvious.

     "Thanks," Rick smiled 'gain. 'S beautiful 'n warm. 'N Daryl don't give a shit what anyone'd think 'bout that.

     "Weren't nothin'," Daryl's blushin'. Woulda averted 'is eyes, but he couldn't. Wanted ta stare inta Rick's 's long as he could 'fore he's gone. "Listen," he were stammerin', "M' name's Daryl an' 'f ya need anythin' else I'm at the shop the rest a the day."

     Rick don't even show it 'f he thinks Daryl's a mumblin' fool. Too kind fer that. "Be seein' ya," he waved an' pulled out. Flashin' his lights. Daryl jus' stood there. Watchin' Rick slip away. Feelin' like a part a him were slippin' 'way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Rickyl every chapter now!


	5. Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick keeps his word...

     Daryl's good at 'is job. Works hard. Don't even mind doin' more 'n his share. Fuck 'f he weren't useles t'day, though. Relivin' ev'ry minute a his time with Rick over 'n over in his head. Like reruns on TV. Rick Grimes 's all Daryl c'n think 'bout. Them blue eyes. That warm, pink smile. That easy manner that made Daryl feel safe. Made Daryl feel all sorta shit he don't understand.

     He don't feel like eatin'. Ain't slep' but a wink las' night. Mus' be gettin' sick er some shit. Sick in the head Merle'd say. Pinin' fer a _man_. Fuck 'f he could help it. Rick's jus'...ev'rythin' Daryl ain't even realized he needed. Good an' kind. 'N somethin' else. Somethin' that made Daryl wanna touch 'im 'gain. Feel that jolt run through 'im.

     Merle prodded Daryl with greasy hands. 'Least he's workin'. "Ya gonna use that wrench er stare at it?" He's cacklin' like a crow. "It ain't gonna do yer work fer ya."

     Daryl tried ta focus. On fixin' that engine. 'Stead a Rick. "Jus' thinkin' 's all," he don't wanna say 'bout what.

     "Well," Merle cranked a bolt like 'nough ta strip it. "Best be thinkin' 'bout yer job 'f ya don't wanna lose it." He's all smug. Actin' the big brother. Like he's ever been the responsible one. "I can't always cover fer ya," he's smirkin'.

     Best be teasin'. "Fuck you," Daryl jabbed Merle's shoulder with 'is wrench. Couldn't remember what the fuck he's s'posed ta be doin' with it. 'S like he can't decide 'f he wanted outta there ta go trollin' Gallagher Road fer stalled cars, fer Rick, er hang 'round the shop all day hopin' Rick'd come lookin' fer him.

     The day drug on like it ain't never gonna end. 'N no matter how much Daryl paced er chewed 'is thumb he couldn't make sense a yesterday. Couldn't help lookin' up ev'ry time them bells on the door chimed. Hopin' it's Rick. Disappointed when it ain't. Ev'ry fuckin' time. His heart thumpin'. Flyin' up inta his throat 'f the phone rang. Hopin' Dale'd come out an' send 'im off ta rescue Rick 'gain.

     Merle jus' turned the radio up ta cover the silence. 'S okay, though. Daryl don't wanna talk 'bout it anyways. Least a all ta Merle. Even loud music's better 'n bein' called Darlena. He don't hear them bells. Er them bowed legs sneakin' up 'hind 'im. Feels the jolt, though. The gentlest tap ta his bare arm sends a current through him like stickin' his finger in a light socket. Makin' 'im turn 'round. Makin' 'im twitch in places he ain't s'posed ta.

     "Afternoon," Rick's soundin' all gooey 'n nice even tryin' ta yell over the blastin' music. Smilin' at 'im.

     Daryl can't breathe. Can't think. Don't even know what ta say. His heart's like a balloon 'bout ta pop. Takes ev'rythin' he has ta switch the radio off. Merle bumps 'is head checkin' on things. Retreats back under the hood soon 's he sees Rick's uniform.

     "I..." Rick's toein' a grease spot on the floor like it's what he came ta do. Bashful an' awkward. 'N... _cute_? "Brought ya somethin' ta show my appreciation fer yesterday." He's holdin' up a bag from the bakery.

     Daryl wants ta devour it. Rick, too. "Ya don't haveta do that," he made 'is mouth work. Blushin'. But he's glad Rick did. Came back. He wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket. Brushed Rick's hand takin' the bag. 'S warm 'n smoothe. Not at all what he'd a thought touchin' a man's hand'd be like. 'N fuck 'f he don't like it. He don't even care he c'n feel Merle's eyes borin' through his back. Keepin' a eye on the cop.

     Mus' be 'nough doughnuts in that bag ta feed a army. Like one a ev'ry kind er some shit. Daryl went fer the chocolate one. Suddenly his appetite's back. "Ya got time ta join me?" He nodded at the break room. "We got the shittiest coffee ever, but..." He wiggled the bag at Rick 'til he took one, too. Made a mental note he liked maple bars. He took that as a yes. "C'mon," he's headin' past Merle. Cringin'. Knows what's comin'.

     Merle burried 'imself deeper under the hood. Mutterin' 'n bangin' 'round. "Jesus, a cop with doughnuts," he's groanin'. "Who'd a thought?"

     Either Rick don't hear er he don't care. Don't even look at Merle. 'S almos' like he's transfixed on Daryl fer some reason. Fuck 'f Daryl knew why. He ain't no looker. Not like Rick. Jus' a sleeveless redneck covered in grease. Holes in 'is jeans. Holes in 'is head fer thinkin' shit like that.

     The fluorescent light in the break room's flickerin'. Daryl ain't never even realized how sad 'n dirty that room is. Table, two mismatched chairs. Reekin' a cigarette smoke an' burnt coffee. Ain't exactly the kinda place Rick's prob'ly gonna wanna come back ta. Fuck. But Rick took a seat like ain't no place else he'd rather be.

     Daryl sat the doughnuts in the middle a the table. Lickin' chocolate off'n 'is fingers 'fore pourin' two styrofoam cups a coffee. Don't even waste his time puttin' creamer in. That powdered shit's nasty as fuck. He offered one ta Rick an' took a seat. Somehow them chairs'd ended up right next ta eachother. 'N Daryl don't mind a bit. Sittin' next ta him. Knees 'n shoulders kinda touchin'.

     Rick choked on his cup. Lips twistin' inta a grin. "That really is shitty coffee," he bumped shoulders with Daryl. Sipped it graciously anyways. The guy's too nice.

     Daryl took 'nother doughnut. All sticky an' covered in sprinkles. " 'S actually better 'n usual t'day," he teased. Starin' at the spot a Boston cream oozin' outta the dough. He sucked it off so's it wouldn't end up fallin' in 'is lap makin' 'im look a fool. 'N Rick's transfixed 'gain. Prob'ly thinkin' he don't got no manners. 'Cept his mouth's curled up at the corners the tiniest bit.

     Daryl liked that look on Rick. Made 'is cheeks burn an' his belly flop. So's he sucked on the doughnut some more. Pretendin' it's Ricks mouth he's suckin' dry. "Only the best 'round here," he finally spoke. Nudgin' the overflowin' ashtray 'gainst the wall with sticky fingers.

     "I can see that," Rick shifted in his seat uneasily. Like he thought 's gonna collapse under 'im when it creaked. "The coffee at the station's just like this," he settled back 'gainst Daryl 'gain. Flashed 'im them teeth. All white 'n straight 'n perfect. "You should try it sometime."

     'F Daryl don't know better he'd a thought Rick actually meant it. Wanted 'im ta stop by. "I'll 'member that next time I'm bailin' m' brother out." Why'd he go an' mention that?

     Rick took 'nother doughnut, too. Plain glazed. Daryl don't even know why he filed that 'way. "Sometimes good people do dumb shit," Rick offered. Not the least put off.

     Daryl huffed. "Sometimes dumb people do dumb shit." Daryl don't mean it. Not really. Merle's doin' the best he can. 'N Daryl won't let 'im fuck shit up 'gain.

     "Nuh-uh," Rick chuckled. Pattin' Daryl's knee. Makin' his head spin. "Dumb people do dumb shit all the time." Not jus' sometimes.

     Daryl's gigglin' now. Soft 'n girly. But Rick don't tease 'im er call 'im Darlena er nothin'. Don't make 'im feel 'shamed a nothin' 'bout 'imself. Not even takin' a third doughnut. "Bet ya see a lotta that," Daryl forgot 'imself an' talked with 'is mouth full. Felt like he could be hisself 'round Rick. Flaws 'n all.

     "Yeah," Rick sighed 'n Daryl felt 'im sink inta him a little. Felt nice. " 'S why I's out drivin' Gallagher Road." He finished his coffee. "Clearin' my head."

     Merle busted through the door like it'd wronged 'im somehow. Daryl ain't even realized he'd flinched 'til Rick's hand's on 'is knee. Jus' fer a second. Settlin' him.

     Had the opposite effect on Merle. "This a private party er c'n anybody join in?" Merle sneered. Didn't wait fer a answer. Rifled the doughnuts an' started chompin'.

     Daryl don't even know why it made 'im so mad Merle's pawin' at them doughnuts. Half sittin' on the table. Invadin' their space. Their...?? "Jus' takin' a break," Daryl picked at the styrofoam cup. Pullin' little pieces off. Unable ta meet Merle's eyes. Like he'd give 'imself away.

     Rick stood. Suddenly he's all business. Sheriff mode. Hands on 'is belt. "I best be lettin' ya get back ta work." He's addressin' Merle. All the awkwardness 's gone 'round him. Daryl don't know what ta make a that. Knows it means somethin', though.

     B'fore leavin' Rick leaned down ta Daryl. Made eye contact. Them beautiful baby blues piercin' right inta him. "Be seein' ya," he squeezed his shoulder 'fore headin' out. 'N Daryl hopes ta God he means it.


	6. Chemistry Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl really connected with Rick and hopes he'll come back again...

     People's always talkin' 'bout havin' chemistry t'gether. Romantic er otherwise. Fuck. The only chemistry Daryl ever had 's in high-school. 'N he fuckin' failed that. Blew one a them beakers ta shit. Don't understand none a it. He don't wanna make a mess a things with him 'n Rick. Fail that. 'F he ever saw 'im 'gain. Fuck 'f he'd let it go, though. Let Rick go.

     Damn, that man were makin' him do all kind a weird shit. Smilin' all stupid fer no damn reason. Earnin' him a sock in the arm from Merle ev'ry time he did. Makin' 'im think 'bout police station coffee. 'N sharin' it with a certain Officer Rick Grimes. 'Cept he'd be arrested on site walkin' in there. Scruffy, dirty redneck.

     Hard ta clean shit when ya's dirty. An' the break room weren't much ta begin with. But after half a bottle a 409 an' a good moppin' it weren't bad. Weren't good neither. Least it looked a little more like the kind a place Rick might wanna stay awhile. 'F he ever came back. Daryl'd even emptied the ashtray.

     Merle's lookin' at 'im funny. Loomin' in the doorway. Arms crossed. "Ain't you the hostess with the mostess," he smirked. Feelin' all his pockets fer cigarettes. Comin' up empty. 'N Daryl's grateful he ain't gonna stink the place up with a smoke.

     Daryl shook his head. Fuck 'f Rick'd come back anyway. Jus' bein' nice 's all. Don't mean nothin'. Already said his thank you. What's there ta come back fer? A scruffy redneck with an asshole brother? "Jus' tryin' ta keep busy," he stowed the spray bottle an' paper towels. "Dale don't pay us ta stand 'round ya know." Don't pay 'em ta entertain cops, neither come ta think. Even 'f they's got the bluest eyes 'n pinkest lips he'd ever seen.

     Merle's eyes sparked. Like a light come on. Fuck. "Ya think that cop's comin' back?" He ain't 'bout ta say he wanted 'im ta. "What'd he want anyway? Checkin' up on me?" He's lookin' ta the door like he's 'fraid they's gonna get raided er some shit. Made Daryl wonder jus' what Merle had in them pockets. "You ain't in no trouble are ya?"

     "Nothin' like that," Daryl poured a cup a burnt coffee. 'N thought better of it. Rick ain't like that. Ain't sneaky. Rick's sincere an' nice. Easy ta talk ta. He don't even know why he wanted him ta come back so bad so's he could talk ta him right now. "Jus' thankin' me fer givin' him a jump the other day."

     Merle scowled. Like he always does. Took the coffee Daryl ain't drinkin'. "Ain't nobody's that friendly, Baby Brother," he dropped inta the rickety chair like he wanted ta break it. " 'Less'n they want somethin'."

     Daryl's cheeks 's burnin'. 'N he c'n hear his heart poundin' in 'is ears. "Rick's that nice." He's jus' a good guy.

     "Oh, 's Rick now," Merle's laughin' like he's havin' a fit. "Yer on a firs' name basis with cops, are ya?" His voice's risin' in pitch. Daryl knows the tauntin's next. _Darlena_.

     "Better 'n bein' in 'is handcuffs," Daryl barked. Fuck. That were a low blow. Shouldn't a said that. Merle's tryin'. Jus' too much a their old man in 'im. 'N maybe it wouldn't be so bad ta be in Rick's handcuffs. Jesus, gotta stop thinkin' shit like that.

     Merle's jus' shakin' 'is head. "The fuck's wrong with ya, boy?" He socked Daryl's shoulder. Prob'ly wanted ta sock him in the face. "Ya been actin' funny fer days." He moved outta his chair fast 'nough made Daryl flinch. 'Cept all he did were hunker down 'front a him. Press his forehead ta Daryl's. Clamp the back a his neck with rough hands.

     "Ya'd tell me 'f anybody hurt ya?" Merle's voice were so tender jus' then it struck Daryl. 'S hard 's their old man used ta. Knocked his breath out. 'N he couldn't speak. Er meet 'is eyes. Jus' nodded. He hurt so bad. But fer what ain't happenin'. Not fer what did.

     "Alright then," Merle's back ta his gruff self. Throwin' his weight 'round. "Finish yer doughnuts an' get back ta work." He tossed the bag a what's left 'front a him 'fore leavin' him be. Prob'ly don't know fuck all what ta do with 'im. But he's tryin'.

     Daryl jus' sat there a minute. Chewin' his thumb. 'Fore chewin' a doughnut 'stead. He ain't the type ta be bold. 'Less'n somebody fucks with 'im. But maybe after a shower an' change a clothes ta somethin' clean 'n ain't got no holes, he might be able ta get past the front desk a the station. Maybe. Jus' ta see what the coffee's like. An' the look on Rick's face.

     Daryl don't know how long he sat there 'fore Merle's voice carried from the shop. "Well, 'f it ain't Officer Friendly." Daryl's heart stopped. 'Bout choked on his jelly doughnut. Wiped his hands on 'is pants jus' in time fer Rick ta peek in the door. All bright eyes an' warm smile.

     "Love what ya've done with the place," Rick looked 'round. Impressed.

     Daryl swallowed. Hard. "Coffee's still shit." That got a laugh. Damn 'f that weren't the best sound. He's starin' at Rick. Fuck 'f he could take his eyes off'n 'im. He's in plain clothes t'day. Tight black jeans that fit like they's tailored ta him. An' a dark plaid button down fittin' jus' as nice.

     "Still better 'n what I had this mornin'," Rick teased. His face's almos' as pink as his lips. Like he's blushin' er somethin'. Keeps tryin' ta speak. But don't say nothin'.

     Daryl popped outta his chair like toast when it's done. Nervous. "Wan' me ta fix ya a cup?" His hands 's shakin' an' he'll prob'ly spill.

     "Nah," Rick shrugged 'n Daryl's stomach flopped. 'F he turned 'n left he'd be 's crushed as them cigarette butts he'd tossed out. "Ever been ta that place on the corner?"

     "Yeah," Daryl wiped his hands 'gain. Palms 's sweatty. Ev'rybody's been there. Only coffee shop in town. "They got good coffee."

     "Wanna join me?" Rick's so quiet Daryl weren't sure he'd heard right. "I'm buyin'."

     Daryl 'bout fell over. Fuck yes. Tried ta act all casual. "I could do that." He followed Rick ta the door. Side by side. Like he b'longed there. 'Cuz Rick don't make 'im feel like he should trail b'hind er nothin'. "Merle," he called over his shoulder 'thout breakin' stride, "back in a bit." Don't even wait fer a response.

     Rick matches his gait perfectly. Ain't even seem ta mind he's a little pigeon toed. They's a perfect pair walkin' down the street. Chattin'. 'N Daryl's so nervous he don't even notice the patrol car sittin' out front 'til they's on their way back. "They let ya drive that thing home?" He sucked on his coffee.

     "Nah," Rick sipped. Black coffee. Daryl wanted ta remember that. "I live over off Pine Street." Seemed like he wanted Daryl ta remember that, too. "But it's makin' a pingin' noise an' I thought I could bring it by an' maybe..." He sipped an' sipped. Leaned 'gainst the car door. "Maybe ya could take a look 'n...help me."

     "Sure," Daryl huffed. 'S that all he wanted? Why take 'im fer coffee then? Coulda jus' dropped the key 'n left. Daryl's all confused. Thought they had a connection 'n shit. His second F in chemistry. 'Course Rick wanted ta _help_. Like they's gonna do it t'gether. But after watchin' him pokin' 'round under the hood the other day 's obvious he don't know nothin' 'bout fixin' cars.

     "Here," Rick held up the keys. "Start it up an' see if ya can hear it."

     Daryl blushed. Brushin' fingers. Jugglin' takin' the keys 'n passin' Rick his coffee ta hold. There was that jolt 'gain. White hot. Burnin'. Made 'im a little hard. 'N he's glad he's wearin' his tight pants. Keepin' ev'rythin' where it oughta be. Locked down tight. "I ain't never been in a police car b'fore." Merle had. Lotta times. Ain't never in the front seat, though.

     "I could give ya a ride sometime." Rick leaned in the open door soon 's he started it. So close Daryl could see the stray hair er two he'd missed shavin'. "Ya hear it?" Rick's breath was in his ear makin' his insides twist.

     "Nothin'," Daryl weren't even sure he'd said it outloud. 'Specially when Rick don't move. 'S like he's waitin' fer somethin'. Daryl don't know what ta do. Knew what he _wanted_ ta do. Wanted ta turn 'is face 'nough ta brush lips 'n see what kinda jolt that gave 'im. Settled fer poppin' the hood release 'stead.

     Rick jumped back. Still clutchin' them coffees. "You didn't hear that?"

     All Daryl heard were his heart poundin'. So loud he's sure Rick c'n hear it, too. "Nah," he slid outta the car. Propped the hood up fer a look. This time he's sure Rick's starin' at 'is biceps. Prob'ly thinkin' he oughta wear sleeves er some shit. Mighta even checked out his ass, too. 'Course he had that greasy rag in 'is back pocket. Coulda jus' been lookin' at that.

     "It's real faint," Rick passed Daryl's cup back. Matched him leanin' under the hood. Shoulder ta shoulder. "You must be smart ta be good at this." Seemed like he meant it, too. "I just see nothin' but a mess a parts an' wires."

     Daryl shrugged. Mos'ly ta feel 'f Rick'd settle back 'gainst him. Smiled when he did. "Barely graduated high-school." Mos'ly 'cuz he hadda work er hunt 'cuz his old man were lazy 's fuck er in jail. Weren't no time fer homework.

     Rick bumped 'im. "There's more ta bein' smart than grades an' school work." Ain't that the truth. "I did fine 'til high-school, then the bullying started." Now their hips 's t'gether. 'N Daryl can't say he minds a bit. "Grades dropped," Rick sighed. 'N Daryl felt him meltin' in even closer. "Guess that's why I wanted ta be a cop," he shrugged. "Ta help people."

     "Bet ya help lots a people," Daryl twisted 'round ta meet his gaze an' them blue eyes melted 'im. Rick ain't nothin' like what Merle's always sayin' cops 's like. Bet he helps little old ladies 'cross the street an' shit.

     Rick's smile warmed Daryl like a shot a whiskey. "You help lots a people, too." His arm came up 'round Daryl's shoulders fer the briefest a squeezes. Makin' him sweat. 'Fore it's back down next ta his. Like it never left 'is side. "Ya helped me the other day."

     Daryl spent the rest a the day huntin' fer that pingin' noise. Mostly jus' 'cuz he wanted ta keep talkin' ta Rick. 'N seemed like Rick enjoyed his company, too fer some reason. Two guys gettin' along like they's meant ta.

     Ain't a thing wrong with that. Aint a thing wrong with that car, neither. 'N when he finally closed up the hood he realized he did know a thing er two 'bout chemistry. 'S what him 'n Rick got. "Ev'rythin' looks good," he wiped his hands on his rag.

     "Sure does," Rick patted his shoulder 'fore climbin' in. Started the car. Still no pingin'. "Be seein' ya," he winked 'fore drivin' off. Daryl waved. 'N in the pit a his stomach he knew he would see him 'gain. 'F he hadda nut up an' go over ta the station 'imself. Daryl ain't bold. But somethin' 'bout Rick Grimes made him all kinda shit he aint never been b'fore.


	7. Beautiful Beginnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl can't concentrate on anything but Rick, hoping somehow, someday he'll see him again.

     Gas station mechanic in a small town don't pay too good. But Daryl don't need much. 'N he likes fixin' shit. Ain't no way he'd be able ta handle bein' cooped up inside nine ta five er nothin'. An' workin' with his brother ain't bad. They's kin. Gotta stick t'gether. Gettin' close ta the end a the day 'n Daryl's cleanin' up. Weren't much more he could do on that old Caddy's converter t'night.

     Merle's jus' leanin' back 'gainst the tool cabinet. Watchin'. Priveledges a bein' the older brother 'n shit. Daryl tried ta ignore 'im. Wiped his tools off mindlessly. No Rick t'day. Ain't nothin' ta look forward to but a couple a warm beers 'n cold pizza. With Merle.

     "Damn, you's gonna shine them up pretty, Darlena," Merle teased. Lips curled inta a sly grin.

     "Shut up," Daryl threw the rag at Merle. "Wouldn't hurt ya ta do yer share 'round here." 'Least he's workin', though. Stayin' outta trouble. Daryl don't want Merle ta end up like their old man. Drinkin'. In 'n outta jail.

     "Don't go gettin' yer panties in a twist." Merle smirked. Rifled Daryl's back pocket. Took his las' cigarette.

     'S long 's that's the only thing he smokes Daryl don't give a shit. "I ain't gettin' nothin' in a twist," he closed the tool box. Harder 'n he meant ta.

     "Yer jus' mad yer little friend ain't come ta see ya." Merle's laughin' now. At Daryl. That snide cackle a his. Makes Daryl wanna punch 'im sometimes. 'Specially when he's right.

     Daryl scowled at Merle. Felt like his brother'd knocked the wind outta him. Why the fuck's he so bothered Rick ain't stopped by er nothin'? He realized he'd been sulkin' all damn day 'bout it. Snappin' at Merle. Missin' Rick 'n shit. He hardly knew the man. An' that's jus' it...he's a _man_. Ain't s'posed ta get all clingy 'bout 'nother _man_.

     "Hey," Merle thumped his shoulder. Hard. Pointin' out the patrol car pullin' up. "The cops!" He's freakin' out. Runnin' ta the bathroom. Prob'ly ta flush his stash. Ain't easy fer Merle ta stay clean. But Daryl's tryin' ta sort 'im out.

     "I ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout," Daryl pulled a spare rag outta his back pocket. Wiped 'is hands. Checked his hair in the reflection a the soda machine. 'Case it's Rick comin' back 'gain. Fuck. He's prob'ly jus' bein' nice 'n shit. Friends 's all. 'S all Daryl should want, too. But, damn, his palms 's sweaty an' his heart's racin'.

     Sure 'nough Rick's gettin' outta the car. In them black jeans. Look like they's painted on. Been comin' 'round ever since his battery died an' Daryl hadda give 'im a jump. Like ta give 'im a jump, alright. Jesus, what's he thinkin'? His old man'd kill 'im fer sure. Fuckin' dead.

     'N anyway he's prob'ly jus' bein' friendly. Like Merle says. Officer Friendly. Er keepin' his eye on 'em 'cuz they's Dixons. 'Cept Rick don't seem like the kind ta do shit like that. Seemed sincere. Them beautiful, blue eyes...Fuck. They's beautiful, though. Ain't no shame in thinkin' it. 'Long as no one finds out.

     The door tinkled open. Them stupid bells. Rick came in. All bashful. Ain't able ta meet his gaze. Hidin' them baby blues like he knew Daryl's sick fer thinkin' 'bout 'em. "Car actin' up 'gain?" Daryl stuttered. Couldn't tell 'f he's gonna passout. Er puke.

     Been visitin' regularly. Kep' comin' round. Like a cat when ya feed it, Merle said. Firs' he jus' wanted ta thank 'im. Brought 'im a couple a donuts even. 'Course his brother had a joke 'bout that. Didn't stop Merle from eatin' one, though. 'N Daryl couldn't figure out why that made 'im so mad at his brother. Then Rick came back with the patrol car. Hearin' a pingin' noise er some shit. Daryl spent a couple a hours tryin' ta figure out the problem. Nothin' doin'. Couldn't hear a fuckin' thing. 'Least Rick's good company. Really hit it off an' shit.

     Every time he came Daryl got all flustered. Mouth went dry. 'N Rick were always lookin' like jus' the tall drink a water ta cure his thirst. "That pingin' back?" Daryl kep' wipin' down his wrench. Ignorin' the heat buildin' in his belly. Got worse the closer Rick got ta him. Damn.

     "Nah," Rick's starin' at his boots. Like they's got all the answers. Er maybe jus' avoidin' Daryl. 'Cept, why the fuck'd he come 'f he jus' wanted ta avoid 'im? 'N why stand so damn close? "I's drivin' by on my way home an..." Weren't exactly on his way home. He'd told 'im yesterday he lived over off Pine Street. Long pause. Then he looked up. Right at Daryl. "Thought maybe ya'd like ta grab a beer or somethin'. Some dinner?" His eyes 's beggin' fer a answer.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin'. Set the tools aside. Couldn't stop fiddlin' with the rag, though. "Yeah," he finally said. When he got his mouth workin'. "I could do that." Ain't never had a friend b'fore. Mos' people think Dixons ain't worth the time. Rick was nicer 'n most. A good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, Rick asked Daryl to grab a beer. Is it a date? Just friends? Another thank you?


	8. Hell Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick grab dinner...

     Grabbin' a beer turned inta a pitcher. They's havin' a good time. A Dixon an' a cop. Who'd a thought? Dinner was jus' pizza. Daryl weren't dressed fer much else. Dirty from workin' on cars all day. He'd a worn sleeves 'f he knew he's goin' out. Rick's lookin' good, though. Tight plaid button down fittin' jus' right over his lean frame. Sleeves rolled ta the elbow. Tighter jeans. Damn. An' a hint a aftershave. Made Daryl wanna nuzzle his neck an' suck it in.

     Settled fer sittin' 'cross the booth at Guissepe's an' spillin' his guts. Daryl don't open up ta nobody. Even Merle. An' they's kin. But, somethin' 'bout Rick made 'im wanna talk. Share ev'rythin'. 'Specially when he made Rick smile. Them candy pink lips. Lookin' like they'd be perfect fer suckin' on. Fuck. Gotta stop thinkin' like that. They's jus' friends. 'N ain't even gonna be that 'f Rick finds out he's falliin' fer 'im. Fuckin' fell already. Hard.

     Daryl's goin' on 'bout Merle. 'N huntin'. Rick's noddin'. Smilin'. Makin' Daryl blush. Rick ain't never been huntin' b'fore. Loves campin'. Fishin'. Shit like that. Rick's nervous. Tappin' his feet under the table. Fuck. 'S like he's playin' footsy under there er some shit. "We should go together some time."

     Wait. He jus' say that? T'gether? "Yeah," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Could teach ya."

     "I'd like that," Rick swilled beer. "I like you, Daryl."

     The fuck's he playin' at? Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick. Tryin' ta read 'im. Nothin' but sincerity, though. "Ain't such bad company yerself, Officer Friendly."

     Rick laughed like he's chokin' on 'is beer. " 'M glad I got stuck on the side a the road the other day." He averted his eyes. He blushin'? "Glad you came 'n rescued me."

     "Weren't nothin'." Jus' the best day a his life. Daryl's blushin' now. Pickin' at a slice a pizza. "Been nice gettin' ta know ya."

     Rick looked up 'gain. Eyes flickerin'. "I gotta ask you somethin'. 'Bout Merle." Shit. Here it comes. "I know he don't like cops, but..." Long pause. Daryl weren't sure he's even gonna speak 'gain fer a second. "Ya think he'd mind one askin' his brother out?"

     Daryl's heart caught in 'is throat. Chokin' 'im. "He don't mind we're here." Ain't got no say in it. Daryl's friends with who he wants ta be.

     "I don't mean _this_ ," Rick shook his head. Pushed his plate away. Wiped his hands. 'Fore reachin' over fer Daryl's. Held it. Fuckin' _held_ his hand. All warm 'n soft. Makin' Daryl flush. 'N sweat bullets. "I mean...on a _date_ ," Rick whispered.

     "You askin' me out?" Daryl tried ta laugh it off. Ain't no way he could mean it. 'N Daryl's gonna look stupid 'f he said yes. _Hell yes_. 'Cept Rick weren't lettin' go. Weren't laughin' at 'im.

     Rick's fingers 's carressin' Daryl's hand. Over the little star tattoo by his thumb. First one he ever got. 'Cuz it's small an' cheap. Mostly 'cuz he felt like havin' somethin' his old man weren't gonna be able ta take 'way. Somethin' he don't give a shit what nobody else'd think 'bout it. Told Rick that Tuesday. Damn 'f Rick weren't somethin' Daryl wanted 'n don't give a shit what nobody thinks 'bout it.

     "Been tryin' to ask ya all week," Rick gave Daryl's hand a squeeze.

     Daryl let out a sigh. Didn't even realize he's holdin' his breath. Waitin' fer this. Willin' it. Couldn't find 'is voice. Wanted ta swill his beer. 'Cept he'd haveta pull his hand 'way. An' it felt like it b'longed in Rick's. Was made fer it. "Merle's m' brother," he's starin' at that tattoo. 'N the way Rick's rubbin' it. "But he ain't m' keeper." Big brother er not. "Sides," Daryl teased. "Ain't it my answer ya should be askin'?"

     "Nah," Rick finally relaxed. Slipped inta Daryl's side a the booth. Thigh ta thigh. Pressin' in. "I always knew yer answer."


	9. Until You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl can't wait for their actual date and takes Rick up on his offer...

     Merle ain't never been one fer talkin'. Feelin's an' shit. Daryl weren't neither. 'Course that were 'fore he went 'n started havin' feelin's. Fer Rick. 'N Daryl ain't 'bout ta spill 'is guts ta his brother 'bout bein' head over heels fer a... _guy_. Merle'd jus' say he's sweet on them donuts. Not no damn _man_. 'N prob'ly whoop 'im. Er worse. Rick. Daryl ain't never lettin' that happen.

     Jus' kep' 'is head down. Kep' workin' on that old Caddy. Gotta get shit done. Hard ta concentrate on anythin', though. 'Cept Rick. Them beautiful baby blues. That soft smile a his. Them bowed legs. Their date t'night. 'S like he can't even wait a few more hours ta see 'im. Like he needed 'im ta breathe. Chest gettin' all tight.

     Merle cranked up the radio. Loud. 'Least he don't haveta talk ta him. 'Fraid a what he might let slip. A what Merle'd think. 'Sides, workin' an' carryin' on a conversation's beyond Daryl 'bout now. 'N workin' won out. 'Cuz it paid.

     "Merle?" He finally spoke up 'round break time. Tapped 'is shoulder ta get his 'tention. "Will ya be okay on yer own fer lunch?" Ain't like he'd haveta fend fer 'isself. Daryl'd packed 'em leftovers.

     Merle rolled 'is eyes. Swatted Daryl's ass with 'is wrench. "Guess I c'n manage ta survive 'thout ya fer a hour." Cranked on a bolt. "Why? Ya runnin' off ta pick up some rubbers 'case you 'n Friendly score some ladies t'night?" His lips 's pressed inta a smirk. Makin' Daryl wanna wipe it off'n 'is face. "I'd give ya some a mine, but I done used 'em up," he cackled. Proud a his playin' 'round.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Merle's had the clap last longer 'n any a his relationships. Daryl don't want nothin' ta do 'th that kinda carryin' on. Cheap, dirty sex in the back a the truck. Him 'n Rick's got somethin' special. Somethin' real. An' good. Got a connection 'n shit. "Jus' need ta take care a somethin's all."

     That sent Merle inta a fit a giggles unbecomin' a man a his size. Thought he's fuckin' chokin'. "Gonna go yank yer chain?" Made lewd hand gestures by 'is crotch. "Already done give up on findin' a girl ta do it fer ya t'night, Baby Brother?"

     "Fuck you," Daryl hissed. Punchin' Merle's shoulder. Laughin'. 'F only he knew.

     Merle bent under the hood. Set back ta workin'. "I's hopin' somebody'd fuck you fer once."

     Daryl blushed. Cheeks burnin'. Ain't never wanted that from no one b'fore. Ain't never fell in love. 'Til Rick. 'N fuck...someday they'd... _fuck_. Shit. Ain't got no clue 'bout that. Gotta be more to it than where ya stick yer dick. Like, how ya fit it in there? How ya make yer lover enjoy it 'stead a jus' rippin' 'em 'part? High school sex-ed don't exactly cover that. But somethin' 'bout Rick made Daryl wanna figure it out.

     "Well, when it happens," Daryl fiddled with his rag, "won't ya be s'prised."

     Merle raised 'is head 'nough ta wink at Daryl. "Not half 's s'prised 's you, Baby Brother." Banged 'round under the hood. "Make yer purdy little head spin."

     Daryl snorted out a laugh. Damn 'f Rick ain't got his head spinnin' already. How the fuck he fall fer a _man_ , anyways? A beautiful man. Who's kind, 'n good, 'n patient. Who knows 'bout his scars, his past, 'bout him an' wants 'im anyways. Who ain't never looks down on 'im. Er expects him ta fail. How the fuck could he not 's more like it.

 

**********************************************************************

 

     Comin' ta the station were a bad idea. The ride over 's nice. The closer he got ta Rick the better he felt. But 's 'bout ninety an' his helmet made 'im sweat. Hair's plastered ta his head. 'N he'd left his tee shirt sleeves rolled up ta his shoulders. The sun'd tanned his biceps up good, but 's one thing ta pit out yer shirt, but the whole fuckin' sleeve? Ain't no way he c'n roll 'em down now.

     Shouldn't a come. But he needed ta see Rick. Prob'ly on patrol anyways. Er too busy ta be bothered. Maybe he'd jus' go in fer some water 'f they got a drinkin' fountain. Sneak back out. Soon 's them automatic doors whooshed open a voice's askin', "Can I help you?"

     Daryl's eyes ain't even adjusted after takin' his sunglasses off. Lobby's small. Comin' inta view 's he squints. Prob'ly looks like he's glarin'. "Um," he ain't got no words. Suddenly aware a how scruffy he looks. Sweat 'n grease all over 'im. Ripped jeans. Fuck.

     The woman looks 'im up an' down. Theresa, her name plaque said. "Yer name ain't Daryl, is it?" Can't tell 'f she's smirkin' er grinnin'.

     "Yeah, yeah," he's noddin'. Wantin' ta run. Can't move 'is feet, though. Like seein' Rick's worth whatever insults she's prob'ly gonna throw at 'im. "Dixon." Might 's we'll get it over with.

     She made a face. More like a wink, though. "Rick said ya might stop by some time." Did he now? "Told me I was ta buzz ya right back 'f I saw ya."

     Daryl showed his ID. Doin' things by the book. Then she opened the gate fer him ta come back. Inta the station. 'N he ain't even in cuffs. A Dixon walkin' 'round a police station free 's a bird. Who'd a thought?

     "He's just gettin' back from patrol," Theresa spun in 'er chair. "Break room's through there." Pointed 'er manicured finger straight towards the back. Past the bustle a other cops an' desks. "I'll send him on back soon 's they park the car."

     "Thanks," Daryl fiddled with 'is rag. Ain't even realized he'd pulled it outta his back pocket. Wiped the sweat off'n his brow. Made his way ta the break room. Lotta cops 'round. Ain't none a them gave 'im a second glance. Er stopped 'im, though.

     Smelled the burnt coffe soon 's he walked in. Prob'ly is worse than at the shop. Sat in one a them plastic chairs. Glad ain't no one else in the room. Fiddled with his hands in his lap. Nervous 's hell. 'Til he heard Rick's laugh echoin' down the hall. Jumped up when he realized he ain't comin' inta the room alone. Makin' his chair clatter ta the floor. Loud 's fuck.

     "Daryl," Rick's beamin'. Runnin' ta him. Fightin' the urge ta hug er somethin'. Turnin' his lunge inta pickin' up the chair 'stead. Slid it under the table with a ear piercin' screech. Looked 's awkward 's it felt. 'Bout 's smooth 's Daryl knockin shit over. They's makin' quite a pair fumblin' 'round eachother.

     The other guy's jus' leanin' 'gainst the door frame. Hands on 'is hips. Givin' Daryl the once over. Like Merle does when he's tryin' ta let people know they best not fuck with his brother. Rick jabbed a thumb at 'im. "This is my partner, Shane." Shane flashed a toothy grin. "Shane, this is Daryl." At that Rick let his hand rest on Daryl's shoulder. Fingers curlin' 'round the back a his neck. Meltin' the tension right outta him.

     "Nice ta meet ya," Daryl relaxed with Rick at his side.

     "Mm," Shane jus' nodded. Pushed 'way from the door. Crossed the room. "Rick says yer a good mechanic." He's noddin'. Bitin' his lip. Like he thinks he's bein' funny er somethin'. "Found that pingin' yet?"

     "Nah," Daryl shrugged. Ain't nothin' wrong with that car. Leaned inta Rick's side. Like he b'longed there. 'Cuz he fuckin' did.

     Shane snorted. Grinnin'. All teeth. "Maybe ya will tonight." Slapped 'em both on the shoulder 'fore headin' ta the door. "I'ma call Lori, let ya talk ta yer friend." Looked over 'is shoulder. Winked.

     Daryl don't know what ta make a that. "He always like that?"

     Rick rolled 'is eyes. "Yep." Peeled 'imself 'way. Busied 'imself pourin' a cup a coffee. Shoulders slumpin' a little. "Now tell me this ain't the worst ya ever had." He's smilin' but 's weak.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Heart droppin' in 'is boots. Shouldn't a come. "Ain't ya glad ta see me?" 'Fraid ta ask.

     Rick passed the styrofoam cup. Makin' a point a brushin' fingers. Holdin' his hand over Daryl's. "I jus' don't want ya ta tell me ya got cold feet." Locked eyes with Daryl. "Please, please don't tell me ya came here ta cancel on me." He's almos' whinin'.

     Daryl's heart stopped. "Never," he touched his forehead ta Rick's. Ain't even carin' it's sweaty. "Jus' couldn't wait ta see ya's all." Daryl choked on the coffee. 'N maybe the lump in 'is throat.

     Rick perked up at that. "Ya had me worried." Snagged the coffee. Turned the cup 'round. Put his lips where Daryl's 'd been. Took a sip. "Don't wanna lose ya, 'cuz I really like bein' with ya."

     Daryl forced 'imself ta nut up. Say it back. "I like bein' with ya, too." More'n he should. " 'S like we's made fer eachother er somethin'." Ain't nothin' stoppin' 'im from bein' with Rick. " 'F I get cold feet ya best warm 'em up."

     "Always," Rick's full on smile's back. Blindin' Daryl. "Ya eaten yet?" Went fer the fridge.

     "Nah," Daryl ain't event thought 'bout food er nothin'. Jus' Rick.

     "How 'bout stayin' fer lunch?" Rick grinned. "I got enough ta share." Pulled out a paper bag. "Mom always packs plenty. Says I'm too skinny," he chuckled. Then winced. Hangin' his head. "I did tell ya I live with my parents, right?" He's lookin' like a kid that jus' got caught stealin' from the cookie jar.

     Daryl wanted ta hug 'im. But seein' 's anyone could walk in 'thout warnin' he jus' smiled. Like 'nough ta split his face. " 'N I live 'th m' brother, what of it?" Ain't no big deal.

     Rick's blushin' now. "Le's eat outside, there's some shade." 'N privacy.

     " 'Kay," Daryl tossed the shitty coffee. Dug in 'is pocket fer change. Got two Cokes outta the machine. Thing was older 'n dirt. Had glass bottles.

     Rick led 'im ta the shade out back 'n they sat down in the grass. Thigh ta thigh. Daryl sipped 'is Coke. Bottle was sweatin'. Not 's much 's him, though. "I ain't never been with no one," Daryl don't even know why he's talkin'. Spillin' his guts. But Rick feels safe. "But I wanna be with...you." Chugged nervously. Choked on the bubbles comin' back up. "Jus' don' wanna fuck it up, ya know?"

     Rick passed 'im a meatloaf sandwich. Fucker musta weighed ten pounds. Ain't no way Rick'd stay 'too skinny' eatin' two a those. His mom took 'er work seriously. "Well," Rick took a small bite. Grinned. "I ain't never been with no one either," he chewed. "Ain't never wanted to." Locked eyes 'gain. " 'Til you."


	10. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick finish lunch (their pre-date date LOL!)...

     Daryl ain't never had a friend b'fore. Let 'lone a boyfriend. 'N he's glad he came ta the station. Ta see Rick. Weren't never 'bout the coffee. Not really. Daryl weren't even sure he'd get past the door. Lookin' like a dirty redneck. Greasy an' sweaty from work. But 's like he hadda come. Hadda see 'im. 'N sittin' with 'im, sharin' lunch, talkin' 's ev'ry bit 's nice 's he'd needed.

     "Yer mama's a good cook," he wadded up the napkin in his lap. Full. Good thing she ain't packed nothin' else er they wouldn't be needin' dinner. Leaned back on his elbows. Enjoyin' the shade. The company. The closeness.

     Rick's smile's 'nough ta make Daryl wanna suck them lips off'n his face. "You should come fer dinner sometime." Finished his sandwich. Layed back in the grass. Rubbin' shoulders. Settlin' in next ta Daryl.

     Rick pressin' in like that made ev'ry nerve in Daryl's body set ta buzzin'. Like a 'lectrified fence. 'N he weren't sure 'f the noise 's comin' from him er the cicadas clickin'. Might jus' go up in flames. Burnin' fer Rick. Fer more contact. Fuckin' ninety an' all he wanted was Rick ontop a him. "Yer mama don't wanna know me," he blushed. Tried ta look 'way. But he ain't able ta take his eyes off'n Rick. Like if'n he did he'd wake up an' it'd all be a dream. " 'M jus' a nobody."

     " 'Course she would," Rick bumped inta him fer effect. "Yer my friend, yer a good guy, yer nice..." He went silent fer a minute. Turnin' red. "An' yer pretty fuckin' hot."

     Daryl kicked Rick's foot. Playfully. "Psh." Ain't no looker like Rick. "Ya ain't so bad yerself," he forced 'is mouth ta work. " 'Specially when ya get outta this baggy uniform." Would like ta get 'im outta them clothes alright.

     "Ya wanna undress me?" Rick rolled over. Pressin' the length a his body 'gainst Daryl. Ev'ry inch a it.

     Fuck. "No," Daryl sputtered. Cheeks burnin'. Collapsin' all the way back inta the grass. Hidin' his face 'th his hands. "I mean yes..." Fuck. "I mean..." Stop fuckin' talkin'. Why the fuck er feelin's so hard? Jesus, hard? Really? "Down the road some time." Right fuckin' now. But he don't wanna fuck it up.

     "Hey," Rick's voice's soft. Ticklin' 'gainst Daryl's ear. His hands 's warm pullin' Daryl's 'way so's he ain't able ta hide no more. "That's definitely an option." He jus' smiled. Brushin' his fingers over Daryl's mangy stubble. "Ya know," he winked. "When yer ready fer that."

     Daryl caught 'is breath. Huffin'. He's so ready. "I like ya," he croaked. "Like talkin' ta ya, bein' with ya, ya know?" Don't wanna lose that. "Not jus' jumpin' inta bed kinda shit." 'S so much more. A connection. "I..."

     "Me, too," Rick cut 'im off. Merciful 'n kind 's always. "But," he let his hand wander down Daryl's jaw. The curve a his throat. His heavin' chest. Comin' ta rest on his soft belly. "I ain't gonna complain if my hot boyfriend thinks I'm cute."

     Daryl rolled onta his side. Flush 'gainst Rick. 'N they's both a little hard. Pressin' t'gether. "Yeah, yer cute," he breathed in Rick's face. Lockin' eyes. "An' I ain't gonna complain 'bout them black jeans a yers." Er them bowed legs. "They're m' favorite."

     "Mm," Rick sighed inta him. 'N their breathin' synced. Heartbeats synced. 'N Daryl don't even care that anyone could see.

     Daryl's breathless. From sharin' the same air. The same soul. Lightheaded. Ain't in control a hisself. 'N Rick's lips 's pink 'n soft an' pullin' him inta their orbit. Ain't no way ta refuse. Leanin' in. Meetin' Rick halfway. Like they'd done it a million times b'fore. Like it was in their DNA. Daryl's head swam from the wet heat a him. Molded 'round his mouth like Rick's made ta. Fuckin' felt like it.

     Daryl pulled back. Takin' Rick's lip with 'im. Not even sure he'd really done it. Kissed a _man_. But it felt right. Felt natural. Felt so fuckin' good. 'N he wanted more. So much more. Wanted all a Rick. Ta give all a hisself ta Rick. Forever. But he caught sight a the time on Rick's watch 's he's movin' ta stroke Daryl's hair. Damn, he wanted that, too. Rick's fingers runnin' through his locks. Wanted them hands all over 'im. "Shit!" 'Course he'd haveta go. Now a all times. "Gotta get back ta work."

     Rick helped 'im up. Saw 'im ta his bike in the parkin' lot. "Glad ya stopped by," he cooed. Lips still swollen. Glistenin' with Daryl's spit all over 'em. "Was nice bein' with ya."

     Daryl threw his leg over the bike. Started it up. Winked. "Be seein' ya."

     "Hey," Rick smirked. "That's my line." Stepped back so's he could pull out. Smilin'. "But I like sharin' with you."

     Daryl wanted ta share ev'rythin' with Rick. Fer the rest a his life. Blew a kiss 'fore puttin' his helmet on. Drivin' off. Lickin' his lips. Tastin' Rick.


	11. Out Of The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets ready for his first (actual) date with Rick...

     Daryl don't got many clothes. Two pairs a jeans. Some pants fer work. Some ratty tees. 'N a couple a shirts. Plaid button downs. Sleeves ripped off. They's tight an' too confinin' otherwise. Always had broad shoulders. Ain't got much but 's all layed out on his bed. Tryin' ta find somethin' ta wear t'night. Fer their date. Wanted ta look good fer Rick. 'Course Rick seemed ta think he looked good covered in sweat an' grease 'n grubby work clothes.

     He picked through the pile. Disappointed. The army green pants 's a little tight 'round his ass. But that might be a good thing. 'N they's clean. The other ones had a hole in the knee. His gray jeans 's always good. Comfortable. Relaxed fit. He decided on those. They's goin' out ta eat after all.

     Onta the shirts. He tossed aside anythin' with a hole. Er stain. Don't leave much. His belly ain't never been flat er nothin', but the black shirt clung ta him like shrink wrap makin' it too obvious. Nope. Pickin' through his choices he held 'em up 'front a the mirror.

     "Well, well, well, Darlena," Merle sneered. Sippin' 'is beer as he's stumblin' in the doorway. "You's actin' like a lovesick bitch 'fore a date." He passed Daryl the bottle fer a sip. "Like you's tryin' ta get a little somethin' somethin' t'night."

     Daryl took a chug. "Shut up." He settled fer the shirt he's wearin'. So he don't haveta suffer more teasin'. His oldest tee. Favorite. Triumph motorcylce logo fadin' off. "Jus' goin' out," he blushed. Gatherin' ev'rythin' off'n his bed inta a big wad he tossed it all in the closet. Fuckin' ironic. "You got 'nough fer pizza er somethin' t'night while 'm out?" Daryl don't wanna leave 'im money he don't need. Er he'll spend it gettin' inta trouble.

     "Mm," Merle ignored the question. Does that sometimes. Hopin' he'll leave money anyways. Don't fool Daryl none. "You 'n Officer Friendly musta really tore that bar up las' night 'n met some girls." He's leerin'. Like Daryl's anythin' like him an' wantin' one night stands an' cheap screws in the back of a car 'n shit. "They good lookin'?" Merle took 'nother swig. "Er jus' easy?"

     "Ain't like that," Daryl huffed. Blood pressure risin'. "Jus' goin' out 'th Rick's all." Merle ain't his keeper. He slipped inta his black hoodie. Fuck 'f that doorbell don't ring soon he's gonna go crazy. 'N 'f it does 'n Merle makes a scene he don't know what he'll do. Jus' wants ta be sittin' in a booth somewhere with Rick. Thigh ta thigh.

     Merle put up 'is hands. Made a show a backin' up. "Easy, Baby Brother." Another pull a beer. "You's jus' primpin' 'n preenin' like a teenage girl hopin' ta get laid."

     Daryl grabbed 'is wallet off'n the dresser. Checked Merle ain't lifted nothin' outta it when he's in the shower. "Don't wait up," he crossed the bedroom in two quick steps. Merle hot on his heels. Fuck.

     "Jesus," Merle slammed his bottle down on the dresser. Makin' Daryl flinch. Snagged Daryl's arm 'fore he could get 'way. "Tell me it ain't a date," he insisted. Squeezin'. Hard. "Tell me," he's demandin' now. "Please?" He whined the last part. Drinkin' brings out the Dixon in Merle.

     Daryl don't say nothin' fer a second. Can't. "Fuck off," he finally made 'is mouth work. Tore free. Started off 'gain. Eyes burnin'. All he ever wanted was a chance ta be loved. Fer who he is. Fuckups, scars 'n all. 'N Rick's kind an' good. 'N jus' the guy ta do that. Why the fuck's it matter he's a _guy_? Wanted ta say all that. But he couldn't.

     Merle caught 'im 'gain. Spun 'im 'round. Face ta sneerin' face. "Daddy'd kill ya 'f he ever found out." Daryl's poutin' now. Hangin' 'is head. 'N Merle hadda lean down ta bore his eyes through 'im. "Beat ya 'til you'd wished you's dead 'least."

     Daryl fidgeted in Merle's grip. Biceps bruisin'. "You gonna tell 'im?" He's scared. Ain't never been able ta read Merle when he's drunk. Talks a big game. Don't mean half a it. Daryl's heart's thumpin' 'n he's bitin' back tears. Like a damn kid. His old man'd taken his belt an' fist ta him many times 'fore he'd moved out. Got away. Weren't nothin' he couldn't handle.

     Merle swep' 'im up in a hug that's all beer 'n scratchy stubble. "Shhh, Baby Brother," he's strokin' his back now. Over them scars. "Don't cry an' mess up yer purdy little face." His rough hand patted Daryl's head. Like he ain't got a fuckin' clue what ta do. "That old bastard may be our daddy, but he ain't nothin' ta me." He's in his face 'gain. Forehead ta forehead. Hands clamped 'round the back a his neck. Holdin' Daryl in place. Gentler now. "Yer ev'rythin' ta me. Even if you's queer." Way ta ruin the moment. "We's brothers an' we's gonna stick t'gether."

     Daryl didn't even realize he's cryin'. 'Til Merle wiped 'is cheek. He sniffled. Buried his face in Merle's chest. Clutched onta his leather vest. "Stick t'gether," he choked out.

     "Now," Merle thumped his back 'fore pushin' him 'way. Signalin' touchy feely time's over. "I ain't gonna lie an' pretend ta be happy 'bout it." He patted Daryl's cheek. Slapped it a little. "But, 'f he makes ya happy an' don't make ya do shit ya don't wanna do, fuck 'f I can stop ya."

     "Fuck 'f I'd let ya," Daryl huffed. Finally lookin' Merle in the eye. Ain't nothin' keepin' him from Rick. They's already built a trust 'n friendship like he ain't never had with no one b'fore. Not even Merle. 'N he ain't ashamed a none a it. Not least a all how the thought a Rick made 'is heart flutter 'n palms sweat.

     Merle followed him ta the kitchen in silence. Rifled the drawer fer takeout menus. "I don't know what pains me more," he socked Daryl's shoulder. "That the person yer all gooey-eyed over is a man...er a cop."

     "He's a good man," Daryl jumped ta Rick's defense. "You'd like 'im 'f ya gave 'im a chance."

     Merle snickered. Made Daryl wanna sock 'im. "Oh, I think you like 'im 'nough fer the both a us." He's teasin' now.

     The doorbell rang 'n Daryl 'bout jumped outta his skin. Heart catchin' in his throat. Damn near floated ta the door. Flung it open. Way ta be casual. Rick's all blue eyes 'n pink lips. Soft smile. Got them tight black jeans 'gain. 'N a fitted black tee looks like 's made jus' fer him. Made Daryl wanna fit 'imself ta Rick as well 's that shirt. "Hey," he blushed at the thoughts he's havin'.

     Rick leaned in fer a hug. Warm an' gentle. Smellin' like that cheap ass drugstore cologne that drove Daryl ta wantin' ta lick it off'n 'im. Fer a moment 's like they's the only two people in the world. 'N all the tension melted outta Daryl. Felt safe with Rick. Whole. Ain't never felt like that b'fore. Don't want it ta ever end.

     Then Merle cleared 'is throat 'cross the room. "Evenin', Officer." He's leanin' 'gainst the kitchen doorframe. Arms folded 'cross 'is chest. His _'you fuck with my brother I fuck with you_ ' pose. 'Cept 's dif'rnt 'n usual. Arms 's relaxed. Like maybe he's thinkin' Rick Grimes ain't so bad after all.

     "Hey, Merle," Rick pulled back. Eyes wide. Like he ain't seen him 'til then. Rick's nervous now. Eyes flittin' ta Daryl in a apology fer lettin' the cat outta the bag. But Merle ain't skinnin' their hides 'n he relaxes. A little. "Got ya somethin'," Rick's holdin' up a paper bag Daryl ain't even noticed he'd had b'fore. "I remembered ya liked the chocolate ones the best."

     Daryl took the bag. Grateful Merle ain't makin' cracks 'bout cops an' doughnuts. Like he did the first time Rick came back ta the shop with 'em. "Ya know ya don't need no excuses ta come see me no more," he's teasin'. Blushin'. Ain't even know what ta do with the bag.

     "Don't listen ta my baby brother," Merle sauntered over. Took the bag. A little too eager. "Ya c'n bring doughnuts anytime." Made a show a sniffin' the bag like a line a crack er some shit. "Throw in some beer 'n we got us a square meal right here."

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. That were Merle bein' social. But bein' a ass were better 'n bein' a asshole. Better 'n punchin' 'em in the face. "Got somethin' fer you, too," Daryl snatched the helmet from the table by the door. Wiggled it at Rick.

     "Uh..." Now there's real fear in Rick's eyes. But he takes it. 'Cuz there's trust there, too. Trust in Daryl. Like Daryl trusts him.

     Merle's in the kitchen. Goin' ta town on them doughnuts. Gettin' chocolate glaze all over the cordless phone orderin' a pizza. Chattin' up the poor girl on the other end with 'is mouth full. Charmin' as usual.

     Daryl took advantage a the moment. Leaned in close. Sucked in Rick's aftershave. Hopin' ta God he don't come off 's perverted as Merle with that bag. Whispers in Rick's ear. "I'ma tell ya a secret." All Rick can do is nod. 'S like he's mesmorized by the closeness. 'N a little shiver runs down Daryl's spine at the effect he's havin. Makin' him a little cocky.

     " 'S gonna go one a two ways," Daryl let his breath tickle the crook a Rick's neck. Where he's wantin' ta nip at it. "I'm gonna take all a them turns fast 'nough you'll squeeze me tight 's hell," he stopped. Jesus, don't know why he feels like spillin' his guts ta Rick. But he can't help it. "Er ya c'n squeeze me anyway 'n I won't haveta."

     When he pulls back Rick's mouth's hangin' open. Breath hitchin' in 'is chest. Unable ta speak. But his hand brushin' Daryl's hip gives 'im his answer. "Go on now," Merle yells from the kitchen. " 'Fore I decide y'all need a chaperone."


	12. Out On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now Merle knows. Now, the actual date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone still reading this story and those rereading it. It means a lot to know people enjoy my fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. : )

     Daryl ain't never been on a date b'fore. Havin' Merle shove some floozie at 'im while they's at the pool hall don't count. Ain't nothin' happened with them girls anyways. 'Cept lettin' 'em hang 'round watchin' the boys rack 'em up. 'Til Merle's too drunk ta notice Daryl shooin' 'em off. Er Merle started hittin' on 'em hisself an' that took care a that.

     Don't know fuck all what ta do on a date. 'Cept grin like an idiot. 'N Rick's grinnin', too so's it mus' be okay. Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out what Rick sees in him. Ain't but a scruffy redneck. Got choppy dishwater-blonde hair that don't look clean. Even when it is. Facial hair's a patchy mess ain't worth shavin'. Not that he'd bothered. Jeans 's frayed. Tee shirt's faded.

     Ain't never had no six pack, neither. 'Cept from the convenient store. An' his belly kinda shows jus' how much he likes beer. But Rick seems ta like what he sees. Them blue eyes a his 's runnin' over Daryl like he's a menu an' Rick's decidin' what ta order.

     "Ya sure yer okay with ridin' m' bike?" Daryl fitted the helmet over Rick. Buckled the strap. Lettin' his thumb carress Rick's chin. Weren't the only thing he wanted ta carress.

     Rick jus' nodded. Trustin' him. Like ain't nobody ever trusted Daryl b'fore. "Think I'd follow ya anywhere."

     "Don' worry, I'll go easy on ya," Daryl winked. 'Fore puttin on his own helmet. Mounted the motorcycle. Caught Rick checkin' out his ass 's he looked over 'is shoulder. Offered a hand fer Rick ta climb on. Don't know 'f he should, them both bein' guys. But, felt right ta.

     Rick took it. Squeezed Daryl's fingers. Threw his leg over. 'Soon 's he's on the seat he's scootin' forward. 'Til they's snapped t'gether like Legos. Them bowed legs a his wrapped 'round Daryl's. The heat a him radiatin' like a furnace. Damn 'f that don' get Daryl's engine runnin'. Made 'im so hard he's glad Rick's 'hind 'im. Don't wanna scare 'im off with a ragin' hard on firs' date.

     Rick's heart's beatin' hard 'gainst Daryl's back 'n he ain't sure 'f 's the thought a takin' them turns er the thought a takin' him makin' it thud like that. Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat when Rick's arms reach all the way 'round 'im. 'Stead a jus' stayin' at Daryl's sides er fistin' his vest. Fingers squeezin' inta the soft part a his belly. Where the heat's poolin'. Wormin' under the hem a his shirt. Onta his bare skin. Like he don't even mind it sticks out a little.

     Daryl relaxed inta the touch. Don't even flinch er nothin'. But his heart's thuddin', too. Melted inta Rick's embrace. Gentle but firm. 'N he'd like ta have them hands all over 'im. Them candy pink lips, too. "Ready?" Got a squeeze in answer. Could get used ta that. Started the engine. Pulled out slow.

     They ain't gotta go far. Jus' past the other end a town. Coulda walked it in twenty minutes. But Daryl wanted ta feel the spark. Feel Rick wrapped 'round 'im. Been wantin' that fer awhile. They's fittin' t'gether like they's made fer eachother. 'N Daryl took 'is time gettin' there. Savorin' the closeness.

     The Wood Shed's the las' thing ya come to 'fore headin' outta town. Ain't much. Local hick bar tryin' ta be fancy er some shit. Changed the menu. Got rid a the video poker so's 's almos' classy now. 'N 's the farthest place Daryl c'n think a. Ain't the most romantic. But they got cheap pitchers, the best blue cheese burger sliders, pinball an' a couple a pool tables in the back. 'N mosta the regulars ain't gonna mess with 'em 'less they want Merle ta knock their heads in. 'Long 's they's careful 'n ain't too handsy with eachother they oughta be okay.

     'S happy hour an' the prices 's good. Could stay there fer hours talkin' 'n sippin' beers. Lotta choices. 'N Rick seemed ta go fer all the things Daryl liked ta order. Like they's sharin' the same thoughts. Like they's a perfect pair. Daryl put in their order 'n snagged the pitcher soon 's its poured. Let Rick go fer the cups an' plastic number fer the food.

     "Ya play pool?" Wouldn't mind bendin' Rick over the table. Could easily turn a lesson inta some kinda full contact sport. 'N them kissin' cousins sittin' 'round the bar ain't nothin' he can't handle 'f they don't like it.

     Rick shrugged. Hunchin' his shoulders. That lost puppy look made Daryl's heart ache. 'N maybe his cock twitch. "Played once er twice," Rick huffed. "But I'm pretty terrible."

     "I'll teach ya a few tricks," Daryl winked. Nodded ta the bartender ta add a game ta their tab. Snatched Rick's hand ta lead 'im ta the pool tables. The spark on contact made his hair stand on end. 'N he don't even care who sees. Can't let go a them warm fingers threadin' through his. Don't even know how he's gonna keep from clingin' ta Rick like them tight ass black jeans he got on.

     Back a the bar's empty. Makin' Daryl a little cocky. Gonna give Rick a good lesson. They's needin' a place ta put their drinks 'n shit while playin'. "Where ya wanna sit?" Daryl looked 'round fer a place that'd give 'em any privacy. Fer moonin' over eachother er sneakin' squeezes an' handholdin' 'f anyone else came over ta play a game. Got a dart board in there, too. Why the fuck ya'd wanna give drunk people sharp things ta throw Daryl could never figure out.

     "This okay?" Rick couldn't a picked a smaller table. But 's the same one Daryl was thinkin' a grabbin'. Close 'nough ta the las' pool table, but kinda hidden by the jukebox. Might give 'em jus' 'nough privacy ta not get their asses kicked out. Er jus' plain kicked.

     " 'S like ya read m' mind er some shit," Daryl tried not ta spill the beer settin' it down on the rickety table. "Ya didn't, did ya?" He's teasin'. "They teach ya that in cop school?" Fished in 'is pocket fer a quarter. Loaded the jukebox.

     "At the Academy?" Rick's grinnin'. Showin' them perfect white teeth. Makin' Daryl wanna floss 'em with 'is tongue. Kep' smilin'. Poured 'em each a beer. Passed one over. Brushin' fingers. Settin' off fireworks 'gain. "Nah." Chugged nervously. Lookin' 'round. Like he thought they's the center a 'tention. Like ev'ryone could feel them sparks flyin' 'tween 'em. Ain't nobody seemed ta give a shit. Glued ta the TV watchin' a demolition derby. "Sometimes ya jus' meet someone an' 's like ya found yer other half."

     Daryl blushed. Sipped beer. Felt the red creepin' up his neck. Makin' him sweat. "Know jus' what tha's like." Winked. Busied 'imself pickin' out cues fer 'em 's the jukebox finally cranked out his song. Good ol' Jimi Hendrix. Purple Haze.

     "Ya know," Rick sat his beer on their table. Took the stick Daryl passed 'im. "I used ta think he said 'S'cuse me while I kiss this guy'." Rick's blushin' now.

     "Don't he?" Daryl teased. " 'S why I picked it 'n ev'rythin'." Had Rick laughin'. 'S a beautiful sound. Wanted ta hear more. "Who kisses the fuckin' sky? Wha's that even mean?" Kissin' Rick? That he understands. Wants.

     Rick's noddin'. All blue eyes an' pink lips. "Least my version makes sense."

     'N it does. With Rick anyways. Daryl can't help 'imself. Crowds Rick 'gainst the wall 'hind the jukebox like he's tryin' ta tango. Belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. Sharin' eachother's air. The smell a Rick's cologne makin' Daryl woozy. Ev'ry inch a them touchin'. 'N Rick feels safe. Feels right. Feels like home. 'N maybe a little hard. "S'cuse me," Daryl let his breath ghost over Rick's lips. Makin' 'em twitch. "While I kiss this guy." 'N he sucked 'em inta his mouth.

     They's soft an' warm. Almos' delicate 's he mashed their mouths t'gether. Kissin' a guy ain't weird. Ain't rough. Ain't 'bout control. Er dominance. 'Least kissin' Rick ain't. 'S tender an' sweet. All heat 'n fire. But gentle. Givin'. Like their lips 's huggin'. 'N Rick's kissin' back. Yieldin' ta him. Lettin' Daryl's tongue feel out the wet heat a him. Hand comin' up ta fist his choppy hair.

     Ain't the only thing comin' up neither. Daryl c'n feel Rick's pulse in 'is jeans. An' 'is chest. Their hearts 's poundin' 'gainst eachother. Syncin' ta the same beat. Like they's two halves a the same soul. Finally found eachother. Joined. Become one 'gain. Daryl gasped inta Rick. 'Fore pullin' 'way. "Yeah," he stammered. Breathless. Lickin' Rick's spit off'n his lips. "Yer way makes more sense."

     Rick stays pinned ta the wall. Even after Daryl moves off ta check they ain't been caught. But them bikers an' cheap women 's still transfixed by them cars crashin' inta eachother on TV.

     Daryl snickered. Racked up them balls. "C'mon," Daryl coaxed him ta movin'. Tuggin' on Rick's shirt. "Show me what ya c'n do 'th yer stick."

     Rick busted up. Took a swig a beer. Face goin' 's pink 's them tasty lips a his. "Ya flirtin' with me er teachin' me pool?"

     "Both," Daryl winked. Pulled out a pack a cigarettes. Offered one ta Rick but he don't take one. Don't make like he'd be offended 'f Daryl did neither. So's he lit up. "Le's see how ya shoot." Blew smoke outta the side a his mouth. Lickin' his lips 'gain. Savorin' the taste a Rick still on him.

     Rick bent over the table. Bobbin' his ass 'round. Flirty little shit. "Like this?" he slid the stick through his fingers fer emphasis.

     Daryl sucked 'is cigarette. Wanted ta be suckin' Rick. "Le'me show ya 'nother way," he blew more smoke 'n tucked the Marlboro in the corner a his mouth. Bent over Rick. Fittin' the curve a his belly inta the small a Rick's back. Arms 'round his narrower shoulders ta reach his hands an' position 'em like he wanted. Moved the cue back an' forth through Rick's fingers 's slow 'n gentle 's he could. Jus' like he's wantin' ta move inside a him.

     "How's that feel?" He breathed in Rick's ear. Pressin' his chin scruff inta the crook a Rick's neck. Fuck. 'S like they's made fer eachother. Bodies molded t'gether. Perfect fit. 'N Daryl's gettin' hard. Fittin' 'gainst Rick's ass pretty good, too. Wanted ta be fittin' inta it.

     Rick's breath came out like a slow leak. Pinned under 'im. "Perfect," he wiggled inta Daryl. "Now, tell me what ta do 'bout those balls."

     Daryl 'bout came in his pants. "Now who's flirtin'?" 'Course that's when the waitress come over with their food. 'Least 's Amy. Nice girl. Put up with worse from the Dixon brothers. Merle anyways. 'N she knows ta keep them sliders an' tots comin'. Them happy hour small plates 's fuckin' small.

     "Glad ya got better taste for yourself than your brother has for ya," she winked 's they pulled 'part. The cheap women she'd helped him get rid a coulda filled a fuckin' phone book.

     "Thanks, Amy," Daryl mumbled through the Marlboro hangin' off 'is lip. Swattin' Rick's hot ass with 'is cue.

     Rick pulled the cigarette outta Daryl's mouth. Tapped the ashes off. Took a long drag. Makin' a point a fittin' his lips where Daryl's 'd been. Chokin' out the smoke. 'Fore pressin' inta Daryl. Chest ta chest. Walkin' him backwards inta the wall. "S'cuse me," he cocked 'is head ta the side like he does when he means business. Devoured Daryl's lips.


	13. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they've hit it off quite well. Now Daryl gets to meet Rick's parents...kind of hard not to when Rick lives with them.

     Meetin' Rick's parents ain't s'posed ta be nervewrackin'. Ain't like they know they's a couple. 'N Daryl don't want Rick tellin' 'em neither. Even though they's gotta be good people ta raise a fine man like Rick. 'S why he don't want 'em ta know. Good family's worth keepin'. Daryl ain't had shit fer family. 'Cept Merle. 'N he don't want Rick losin' his. 'N 'f they's kind like Rick, Daryl don't wanna lose 'em neither.

     Standin' on the porch his palms 's sweatty. Heart's racin'. In 'is throat. Chokin' 'im. Gonna pass out. Clingin' ta Rick like a wet tee shirt. Chewin' his thumb 'til its bleedin'. Kep' repeatin' their names in 'is head. Ray 'n Donna. Ray 'n Donna. Willin' 'imself ta 'member.

     "Relax," Rick stole a quick kiss givin' Daryl a heart attack. Shoved the key in the door. "They won't bite," he's all smiles. Twistin' the knob. "Promise."

     Daryl 'bout fainted. Grabbed Rick's hand. Stoppin' 'im from goin' in. "What 'f they don't like me?" Lotta people don't like Dixons on principle. 'N Daryl don't blame 'em. Buncha assholes. But he wanted this ta work. Bad.

     "What's not ta love?" Rick's dead serious. The sincerity a his voice had Daryl blushin'. Hangin' his head 's the door flew open. Rick's mom...Dee? Dianne? Fuck. Fuck. Donna! That's it. Donna's at the door. Musta heard 'em pull up. Bike's noisy 's hell.

     She's all smiles. Lookin' all sweet with 'er apron on. Like a grandma. Only she don't have the wrinkles er gray hair. "Hello, boys." Even 'er voice 's sweet. Soft.

     Daryl can't move. Fuckin' glued ta the porch. Don't wanna fuck it up. Rick's hand 's suddenly in the small a his back. Nudgin' 'im forward. Gently. Inta the house. "Mom," Rick's sayin', "this is my -"

     Daryl suddenly got his shit t'gether. Sprung inta action. Cuttin' Rick off 'fore he said _boyfriend_. "Daryl," came out like a squeak. No sense mentionin' Dixon. Cheeks burnin'. Wiped 'is hands on 'is jeans 'fore offerin' a shake. "Pleased ta meet ya." Finally got control a his voice.

     Donna stared at 'is hand stuck out like he's a leper er some shit. 'Course it's the one he jus' been gnawin' on. She pushed past it. Fer a hug a all things. Kissin' his cheek even. "So nice to finally meet you. Rick's always goin' on 'bout ya."

     Now Rick's blushin'. "Mom," he whined. Poutin'. Sexy 's fuck.

     "You gotta meet Ray," Donna's beamin'. Marchin' Daryl inta the livin' room. By the hand. Chewed thumb 'n all. "Ray," she shook 'im from 'is nap in the lounge chair, "meet the nice boy that jumped yer son."

     Daryl choked. 'F he weren't red b'fore he were now. "Uh," he stammered. Don't know what ta say.

     "Do ya hear yerself?" Ray's swattin' his wife's ass. Playfully. "Don't listen to her, son," he's goin' on. Took Daryl a second ta realize he's talkin' ta him 'n not Rick. His old man ain't never even called 'im that. "She's always puttin' her foot in 'er mouth." She don't know the half a it.

     "This is Daryl," Rick's at his side. Like always. Grin on 'is face. Like he's showin' off a new car. Arm 'round his shoulders. "My b-"

     Daryl elbowed Rick. Finished fer 'im. "Best friend." Boyfriend, best friend, both's true. Ain't like he's lyin'.

     "Well," Ray stood up. He's a big man. Like Merle. Only not intimidatin'. "If yer half as good as m' boy talks ya up ta be, yer alright by me." He patted Daryl's shoulder where he could get through Rick's arm over it.

     Daryl's gettin' dizzy from the attention. 'S nice. But he don't know what ta say. Ain't never been good at small talk. Prob'ly jus' sound like a dumb hick 'f he starts talkin' 'bout huntin'. Er fixin' cars. Rick's readin' him like a book. Sweepin' 'im up. Whiskin' 'im off ta the stairs. "We're gonna watch a movie in my room."

     "You eaten yet?" Ray clasped a hand on each a their shoulders. Stoppin' 'em.

     Rick jumped ta the rescue 'gain. "Prob'ly gonna walk down ta that place on the corner in a bit." Told Daryl earlier they got good burgers.

     "Nonsense," Donna's shooin' 'em ta the kitchen. "I got a chicken 'n potatoes comin' outta the oven an' yer havin' that." Fer a sweet ol' gal she sure meant business.

     Rick looked ta Daryl fer approval. Woulda made excuses at the slightest hint he don't wanna. But he kinda did. Them potatoes 'n chicken's smellin' good. Little rosemary. 'N Parmesan. "Don't wanna intrude," Daryl ain't puttin' up much 'f a fuss. Don't gotta twist his arm ta eat. 'Specially home cookin'.

     She sat 'em down 'n Rick don't waste time scootin' thigh ta thigh 's she dished 'em up heaps. 'S ev'ry bit 's good 's it smelled, too. Daryl stuffed 'imself silly. Had two cinnamon rolls ontop a that. They's homemade. 'N Donna insisted on the second one.

     Conversation were easy, too. They's fascinated 'bout turkey huntin'. Ray's got a couple a squirrels he'd sure like Daryl ta get rid a. Stew them fuckers up. Donna wants ta know jus' how he'd flavor that. Mostly they's interested in how they met. Hit it off so good.

     "It's like it was meant ta be," Rick patted Daryl's leg under the table. Lettin' his hand rub up 'n down 'is thigh. 'F Ray 'n Donna notice they don't show it.

     Daryl's holdin' his breath. But they ain't lashin' out. Jumpin' up ta kick his ass out er nothin'. "Sure was meant ta be," Daryl can't hold back a smile. Splittin' his face. "Best thing ta ever happen ta me." Couldn't stop from blurtin' it out. Blushed 'gain. Sipped coffee ta keep from sayin' nothin' else he ain't s'posed ta. Waved off a third cinnamon roll Donna's nudgin' toward 'is plate. Barely gonna be able ta get the rest a the coffee down.

     Donna patted Daryl's arm. "Well, we're sure glad our Rick has a friend like you," she winked. Daryl weren't sure what ta make a that. "We've never seen him so happy."

     "It's true," Rick's smilin'. Pattin' Daryl's other arm. Standin' up ta clear the table.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Ain't never made no one happy b'fore. 'S a nice feelin'. Knowin' other people could see it. 'Long 's they ain't able ta tell jus' how close they is. "C'n I help ya with the dishes?" Daryl offered. Changin' the subject. Gettin' good at it.

     "Nonsense," Donna tutted. "You boys go on an' do whatever it is young people do these days." That left it wide open.

     "C'mon," Rick's helpin' 'im up. A little too handsy ta be inconspicuous. But Daryl don't mind. He's so full ain't no way he'd a got up on 'is own. 'N ain't nobody seem ta notice Rick took 'im by the hand 's they's slippin' outta the kitchen.

     Rick's room 's clean. Organized. 'N Daryl can't help but think they'd be perfect livin' t'gether. Rick takin' care a most a the cleanin' while he did the cookin'. Grocery shoppin' t'gether. Like a real couple.

     "Ain't never ate so much in m' life," Daryl collapsed onta Rick's bed with a groan. Slumpin' 'gainst the headboard. Toed off 'is work boots. Tried ta get comfortable.

     Rick closed the door softly. Lockin' it. Sat on the edge a the bed. Adjusted pillows fer Daryl while he's wrigglin' 'round. Fussin'. "Means she likes ya," he pulled off his boots, too. Climbed in. Rubbin' Daryl's food bulge 'fore settlin' in. Snugglin' up. Careful not ta squeeze too hard.

     "What's that say 'bout you then?" Daryl huffed. Teasin'. Pullin' Rick in fer a kiss. "How come ya stay so skinny? Don't she like ya?"

     "Hah, she loves me plenty," Rick smirked. Nuzzlin' Daryl's neck. Nippin' at ev'ry freckle 'long his shoulder. "Really took a shine to ya, though. Wish ya'd let me tell 'em 'bout us," he's poutin'. Them pink lips plumpin'. Beggin' ta be kissed.

     Daryl swivelled 'is head. 'Bout all he could move after eatin' so much. Locked eyes with Rick. "What 'f they ain't fine with it?" He's poutin' now. "Don't want ya losin' 'em." Sucked Rick's lips inta his mouth. Hushin' any debate.

     Rick don't seem ta mind. "Mmm," he's cooin'. Shiftin' 'round. Makin' them springs creak.

     "Shh," Daryl giggled. "Bed's fuckin' loud," he's mumblin' inta Rick's mouth. Ain't gettin' 'way with nothin' on that. Held Rick in place 's they made out. Don't need no one checkin' on the noise.

     "Door's locked," Rick whispered. Pullin' back with the slightest whine from them springs. He's poppin' the button on Daryl's jeans. Silently a course. 'N when Daryl tries ta protest he jus' puts a finger ta his lips. Shushin' 'im. "Thought ya didn't want 'em ta hear ya," he's pullin' them jeans down.

     "Rick Grimes," Daryl tried ta scold 'im in a whisper. Teasin'. Came out more like he's havin' a chokin' fit er some shit. "Not here," he whined, though, God he wanted it. "Not when they's downstairs." This prob'ly ain't what Donna had in mind sendin' 'em off on their own.

     Rick kep' pullin' on them jeans. Despite Daryl's exaggerated eye rolls. Down ta his ankles now. "Not gonna do nothin' ya don't want, ever," he slipped 'em off. Folded 'em neatly. Went fer the dresser. Pulled out a couple a old pairs a his Police Academy sweats. "Just thought we could get more comfortable fer the movie."

     Daryl sighed. Let Rick haul 'im up so's he could slip inta 'em. They's a little tight 'round 'is ass, but Rick seemed ta like that. "Fine," he pretended ta be put out. Felt nice wearin' his clothes. Sharin' shit. "But this don't mean I'm stayin' the night." Fuck 'f he could fight it. They's meant ta be t'gether. But he don't wanna ruin nothin' fer Rick 'n his family.

     'Fore he knew it 's after two in the mornin' 'n they ain't run outta shit ta talk 'bout. Gigglin' 'n whisperin'. Never even made it ta the movie. Tangled t'gether on their sides. Nose ta nose. Belly ta belly. In matchin' sweats. Like a old married couple. 'N Daryl don't want it ta end. But he's sleepy. "Best be goin'," he sighed. Gettin' late.

     Rick's poutin' fer real now. Pressin' their foreheads t'gether. "Stay with me, Baby." He's runnin' his hand up 'n down Daryl's arm. Turnin' him ta jelly. "I wanna fall asleep in yer arms."

     "Don't ever wanna leave ya," Daryl soothed 'im. Rubbin' his back. "But ain't no way they's not gonna figure out 'bout us 'f I stay." Even 'f that bed weren't creaky 's fuck Ray 'n Donna'd put two 'n two t'gether 'f Daryl sat down ta breakfast with 'em. Rick squeezed 'im close. Felt so good. So right. "Please?" Nuzzled 'is neck. "I love you, Daryl, want ya with me." His eyes 's heavy with sleep. Close ta noddin' off.

     Daryl could jus' slip out after. But he don't wanna. Wanted ta stay. "Gimme yer hand," he's grabbin' fer Rick. Fussin' with 'is watch. Settin' the alarm fer five. 'Fore takin' it off. Puttin' it on the nightstand. "Guess I c'n sneak out 'fore they get up." Haveta walk the bike a few blocks so's they don't hear it. "Yer lucky I love ya so much."

     "Mm," Rick's sighin'. Content. 'N he fell right ta sleep. In Daryl's arms. Like he wanted. Damn Rick was beautiful. 'N warm. 'N ev'rythin' Daryl ever wanted. Five in the mornin' gonna come too soon. He don't wanna sleep an' miss a minute a this. But he's driftin', too. Safe. Loved.


	14. Fight Er Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl stayed the night with Rick at his parents' house. Will he be able to sneak out?

     Daryl ain't meant ta fall 'sleep. Don't wanna miss a second a bein' held in Rick's arms. Cuddlin'. Felt so safe with Rick. Whole. Home. 'Least he woke up 'fore the alarm went off. Prob'ly only got a few minutes ta enjoy the warmth a him. The smell a his cologne. 'N how they's so close he smelled like it, too. Smelled like Rick. Got time ta jus' study that sweet face. Carress 'is cheek with 'is thumb.

     Don't take long 'fore he hears movement downstairs. Fuck. Rolled off'n Rick. Archin' fer the nightstand. Slow 'n quiet. Don't want them springs creakin'. Checked Rick's watch. 8:14 am. Fuck! Musta set the alarm fer 5 pm. Shit. Daryl shook Rick 'wake. Heart racin'. "Baby, I gotta go." Pretty sure it all came out as one word.

     "Why?" Rick's rubbin' his eyes. Like he don't have a care in the world. Like they b'longed in bed t'gether. 'N fuck, they did, but Daryl don't think Rick's parents'll see it that way. They'll see a dirty Dixon ruinin' their son. Draggin' 'im down.

     Daryl's flyin' outta bed. Blind with panic. Can't find 'is clothes 'n shit. "Overslept," he panted in a frantic whisper. "Yer parents 's up." Tryin' not ta pace. Prob'ly creaky floor boards, too. Went fer the window. Steppin' carefully. Like the floor's a fuckin' minefield gonna go off. Might 's well. He's done fer anyways. "Think I c'n make it down?" He peered out. Steep drop. Ground looked soft 'nough, though. Could tuck 'n roll. Gotta _get_ out. Not _come_ out.

     "Not 'less ya want broken legs," Rick's finally comin' to. Crawled outta bed. Comin' up 'hind 'im. Settin' off the noisy floor like warnin' bells.

     Whole fuckin' house has it in fer 'im. "I c'n make it," Daryl insisted. Hadda make it. Tugged on the sill. Fucker better not be painted shut. "Jus' toss m' stuff down." No time ta change outta Rick's sweats.

     Rick draped 'imself over Daryl's back. Reachin' 'round 'is belly. Cuddlin'. 'N Daryl don't wanna leave. 'F only he don't have ta. "Trellis'll never hold," Rick yawned. Breath warm 'gainst Daryl's neck. Makin' him shiver.

     "Nah," Daryl pushed the window up. "Gonna try." 'Fore he could swing a leg out Rick's squeezin'. Pullin' 'im back.

     "Baby," Rick's turnin' him 'round. Wrappin' 'im in his arms. Holdin' 'im firm, but gentle. So gentle it broke Daryl's heart. 'Cuz he don't wanna lose 'im. Rick's strokin' his hair. "I need ya ta calm down." Pattin' 'is back. "Yer not thinkin' straight."

     "That's jus' it, man," Daryl's hyperventilatin' now. Whinin' like a bitch. "They's gonna know we ain't straight." He's snifflin'. Chokin'. "Yer dad'll kick me out an'...won't let ya see me no more." Fuck 'f he'd let that happen. Break both 'is legs tryin' not ta.

     "They won't care," Rick's cooin'. 'N Daryl wanted ta believe it. Ain't worth the risk. Ray 'n Donna's nice. Daryl don't wanna ruin that fer Rick. Daryl let Rick soothe 'im. Let his breathin' match Rick's. Like they's one. 'Cuz they were.

     "Can't hide under yer bed all day," he pouted inta Rick's neck. Tryin' ta focus on his warmth. His scent.

     "Look," Rick cupped Daryl's chin. Lifted 'is head up. Made eye contact. Them baby blues settlin' his nerves. "If it's that important ta ya that they don't know, how 'bout I go distract 'em while ya sneak out." Kissed 'is lips. "Through the front door, I mean." He's teasin'. "No broken legs."

     Daryl nodded. Scooped up 'is clothes 'n boots in a wad. Best stay barefoot. Quieter that way. "I'll go home, grab a shower 'n come back fer ya." Ain't nothin' suspicious 'bout that. Jus' two guys hangin' out 'gain. Friends. Feelin' better. "We c'n go fishin' er somethin'." Alone. Where the only thing gonna get caught 's the fish.

     "Sure," Rick agreed. Squeezed 'im 'fore paddin' ta the door. Twistin' the knob so slow it don't even click when it unlatches. Opened it a crack. Peeked out. "Clear," he whispered. Takin' it ev'ry bit 's serious 's Daryl wanted 'im ta. Rick led 'im down the stairs by the hand. Pointin' out ev'ry creaky spot. Givin' his fingers little squeezes fer encouragement. Can't walk silent fer shit in the woods, but he got this old house down pat.

     At the bottom a the stairs they listened fer noise. Huddled t'gether. Breathin' eachother's air. Newspapers rustled in the livin' room. Not much else. Now er never. Daryl pressed Rick 'gainst the wall with a kiss. Throwin' his whole body inta it. Feelin' the heat radiatin' off'n Rick 'fore they broke 'part. 'N then Rick's boundin' inta the livin' room. Buyin' Daryl time ta get out.

     Daryl padded down the hall. Barefoot. Silent. Savorin' the scent a Rick still with 'im. On 'is shirt. His hair. 'N that old pair a sweats he's gonna sleep in ev'ry night from now on. Turned 'round ta blow 'im a kiss he ain't even gonna see while talkin' ta his dad. Keepin' 'im busy. Then he's 'bout two feet from the door when he's caught.

     "Daryl Dixon," Donna come outta nowhere. Kitchen anyways. Prob'ly woulda used 'is middle name 'f she'd a known it. In trouble now. "What d'ya think yer doin'?"

     Ev'ry word weighed on 'im. Slumpin' his shoulders. Daryl's heart stopped. Breathin' stopped. He's sure he's dead. 'S good 's dead anyways. Fuck. " 'M sorry, ma'am..." He's stutterin'. "Stayed up too late 'n..." 'N what? _Slept with yer son. 'Cuz I love 'im_. Can't fuckin' say that. Wanted ta cry like a fuckin' girl. 'S over. They ain't gonna let 'im come 'round no more.

     Donna marched over to 'im. Hands on 'er hips. Cluckin' her tongue. Rick's right by his side now, too. Sweepin' him up 's Donna taps 'er foot. " 'F ya think I'm lettin' ya outta here without a proper breakfast ya got another thing comin'."

     Daryl choked. Sputtered. "I..." Don't got no words. Let Rick pry his clothes outta his hands. Set 'em 'side. Lead 'im inta the the kitchen.

     "Aren't you boys cute in matching pajamas," Donna tugged his arm. Nudgin' him ta the table. "Such good friends."

     "Best there is," Rick's smilin' at 'im. Meanin' ev'ry word. 'N they was. Made fer eachother.


	15. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loves being with Rick, doesn't want to ever be apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed meeting Rick's parents. They will be back.

     Now that Daryl's found Rick 's like he ain't able ta do nothin' 'thout 'im. Like there ain't 'nough hours in the day fer spendin' with 'im. 'N he don't even care what Merle has ta say 'bout that. Ain't like he's thinkin' with 'is dick er nothin'. Like Merle's always doin'. They ain't even done that yet. Jus' wants ev'ry bit a Rick he c'n get. Even gettin' up early ta meet 'im fer breakfast at the diner 'fore work. Sittin' thigh ta thigh.

     "What time ya off t'day?" Daryl guzzled coffee 'fore goin' back ta his omelette. So fuckin' tired. But this time with Rick were worth it.

     Rick poured more syrup on his pancakes. "Should get off 'round three today."

     Daryl settled inta him. Warmin' 'gainst 'is side. " 'M off at four," he chewed a big bite. "My place fer dinner, er ya wanna go out?" Ain't got much in the way a groceries, but he c'n always throw somethin' t'gether. Rick likes his cookin' 'n Daryl likes seein' ta him. 'N they's a good team in the kitchen. Nice havin' help 'stead a Merle bitchin' an' watchin' him do all the work.

     Rick's smile's all teeth. 'N soft pink lips Daryl wanted ta lick the syrup off'n. "How about we just order in an' cuddle?" Flirty little shit.

     "Psh," Daryl huffed. Rakin' fried potatoes 'round 'is plate. "Gotta think a somethin' ta keep Merle busy 'f ya wanna cuddle." Ain't worked up ta takin' Rick inta his room yet. 'Fraid Merle'd hear 'em.

     Speak a the devil. Merle tromped inta the diner. Right up ta their table. Snagged a half piece a Daryl's toast. The piece he'd already put jam on. A course. "Mornin', Baby Brother," he downed the toast in one bite. Made like he's tippin' a hat at Rick, "Mornin', Friendly," he spit crumbs. Talkin' with 'is mouth full. "Ya talked to Wifey 'bout this weekend yet?"

     "Merle!" Daryl scolded. Lookin' 'round ta see 'f anyone heard. Ain't no one in the place but the waitress, though. 'N she's thumbin' through a magazine at the counter. Waitin' fer 'em ta need more coffee. "I's gettin' ta that," he spread jam on 'nother piece a toast. Ate it in two bites. Even though he were full. Started fixin' the next one.

     "Well," Merle yanked the toast outta Daryl's hands. Washed it down with 'is coffee ta boot. "I gotta take a piss so's I'll leave you's two ta work it out. See ya at work," he winked. Slammed the empty cup back down. Turned on 'is heel. An' left. Noddin' his goodbye ta Rick.

     Rick hacked off some a his pancakes. Slid 'em onta Daryl's plate. Makin' up fer the toast er some shit. "What was that about?"

     Daryl stabbed at the pancakes. Las' thing he needed were more breakfast. But them pancakes 's good. Soakin' up syrup like a sponge. "Merle's feelin' like I don't spend 'nough time with 'im." 'S prob'ly true. "Wants ta go huntin' this weekend," Daryl mumbled through 'is food. Hangin' 'is head. Sneakin' a peek at Rick. "All weekend."

     "Daryl," Rick leaned in. Cooin' in 'is ear. Breath warm 'n mapley sweet. "I'll miss ya so much, but I don't wanna keep ya from spendin' time with yer brother."

     Daryl stared at 'is plate. Poked a potato. "I's thinkin' ya could come." He shifted in the booth. Turned ta face Rick. "I c'n teach ya." Reached 'is arm 'round 'im fer effect. Took Rick's fingers in his. Made 'im hold up 'is fork like he's showin' 'im how ta aim a crossbow. "Give ya a hands on lesson," he pressed 'gainst 'im. Winked. They could be t'gether. All weekend. Prob'ly even be romantic er some shit. 'F it weren't fer Merle.

     "Really?" Rick turned ta face Daryl, too. Bumpin' knees. Eyes wide. " 'Cuz, I wasn't sure how I was gonna breathe without ya all weekend."

     "It'll be fun," Daryl perked up. Let his hand brush Rick's knee under the table. "Them cabins 's pretty rustic, but we pack a lotta shit in." He don't wanna talk Rick outta comin'. But he don't wanna lie neither. Only fair he knows. "We usually spend most a the day huntin'." Shit. He weren't sellin' it too good. "Then jus' head back ta the cabin." Leas' Rick could enjoy that part. "Eat too much, drink too much 'n talk shit 'til we pass out front a the fire."

     "Sounds fun," Rick winked. "Ya sure Merle won't mind?"

     "He said I c'n bring ya," Daryl went back ta eatin' soon's the waitress started hoverin' 'n pourin' refills. Waited fer her ta leave. "Said he's okay with it 'long 's we don't get naked 'n go at eachother 'front a him."

     Rick choked on 'is coffee. "Ya haven't even gotten naked 'front a me yet," he pouted. Sucked pancake off'n 'is fork. With them sexy lips. Daryl wanted them lips suckin' him. "Let alone 'gone after' me."

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. "Gonna fix that," he guzzled coffee. "Soon's we c'n ever get left 'lone." Got Merle at his place. Ray 'n Donna at Rick's. Gonna haveta take 'im out in the woods er some shit. Fer privacy. Not this weekend, though. With Merle trompin' 'round out there. Gonna haveta take Rick ta his secret spot. Johnson Creek.


	16. Slow 'N Steady Wins The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle pick Rick up for the hunting trip.

     Merle's truck ain't much ta look at. Dinged up 'n showin' years a hard use. Noisy 's fuck. 'N needs a heavy hand ta realign it once 'n 'while ta make sure it don't go driftin' off inta the weeds. But 's got what counts on the inside. Ain't gonna let ya down. Kinda like Merle.

     AC don't work. Windows 's down. 'Least all the hot air blowin' Daryl's hair 'round ain't jus' Merle talkin'. Not that he'd combed it. Rick likes it choppy 'n goin' ev'ry which way. Prefers 'im as he is. Ain't tryin' ta change nothin'. "Jesus, Merle," Daryl hung 'is arm outta the window. Six in the mornin' an' hot already. "C'n ya drive any slower?" Hadda get ta Rick. Missed 'im. Been eight fuckin' hours. 'N 's killin' him.

     "Calm down, Baby Brother," Merle socked 'is shoulder. "Ain't never been in this neck a the woods." Bit outta their price range. Prob'ly got 'least two bathrooms in ev'ry house. Windows that open like they's s'posed ta. 'N doors that lock. "Lookin' fer Pine Street."

     Daryl huffed. Shiftin' on the vinyl seat. Sweatin' already. Stickin' ta it. "Told ya, 's six blocks from the main road." Merle don't listen sometimes. They's comin' up on the sign now. Rollin' 'scrutiatin'ly slow. "Ya even got yer foot on the gas, er we jus' movin' 'cuz the brake ain't set?" Could get out an' walk faster ta Rick. Run ta him. Wanted ta. Chewed 'is thumb 'stead.

     "Yer jus' cranky 'cuz ya miss yer purdy little boyfriend," Merle cackled. Slappin' Daryl's knee where it's pokin' outta the hole in 'is jeans. "An' he ain't givin' ya none. Er are ya 'fraid ta take it?" Merle smirked, "He a damn virgin, too? You's never gettin' any at this rate."

     "Shut up," Daryl blushed. Lookin' out the window. Anywhere but Merle. "Ain't 'fraid a bein' with 'im. Want to." Sex'd be nice. With Rick. Gentle. Them soft, warm hands roamin' over 'im'd prob'ly turn him ta fuckin' jelly. 'N he wanted them pink lips all over 'im, too. But he don't know what ta do.

     Daryl ain't dumb. Ain't hard ta figure out where ta stick yer dick. Knows he'd love bein' inside a Rick. One with 'im. But, how the fuck's he gonna make it good fer Rick? 'Stead a jus' givin' him a poundin' up the ass. Er should he take it 'n let Rick pound him? Ain't got a fuckin' clue.

     "Must want it awful bad," Merle teased. "Weren't even in the game 'n then he come 'long 'n you's battin' fer the other team. What base ya on?"

     Daryl jus' kep' starin' out the window. Don't know 'nough 'bout baseball ta make a educated guess. "I wanna go all the way, but..." Wanted it bad. Wanted all a Rick. An' ta give Rick all a him. 'Til there ain't nothin' left ta tell the dif'rence 'tween 'em.

     "What's stoppin' ya?" Merle eased the truck 'round the corner. Onta Pine street. Fuck 'f Daryl weren't cringin'. Rick's place 's all the way at the end. Givin' Merle more time ta talk. 'Bout sex. 'Least Daryl hoped he'd stop when Rick got inta the truck. Prayed. "Why ain't ya done nothin' then?" 'Least he's chosin' his words 'n not bein' crass 'bout it. Like usual.

     Daryl shrugged. Don't wanna say. Merle talks 'bout sex all the time. Brags 'bout it. Daryl c'n barely say the word outloud.

     Merle hit the brakes. In the middle a the street. 'N they whined. Like Daryl wanted ta. " 'S it 'cuz a them scars Daddy beat inta ya?" Pulled Daryl ta lookin' at 'im by his chin Scruff. " 'Cuz ya believe ev'rythin' that old bastard said 'bout ya bein' no good?"

     "No, Rick don't care 'bout scars," Daryl's chewin' his lip. Thumb's bleedin'. Rick thinks he's beautiful. Fuck 'f Daryl knew why. But he believes Rick thinks so. "That ain't it."

     Merle weren't buyin' it. "Ya mean the world ta Rick 'n he loves ya," he rubbed Daryl's back. Over them scars. Like he used ta do ta comfort 'im when Mama wouldn't hold 'im when they's kids. "Ya think there's anythin' wrong with that?"

     "Course not!" Daryl spat. Ain't nothin' wrong with what him 'n Rick got. 'S beautiful. 'N good. 'S forever. 'S give 'n take. 'S respect. 'S ev'rythin' his old man 'n Mama never had.

     "Well, Daddy'd think there's somethin' wrong with it." Merle patted his cheek. "Tell ya you's sick er somethin'." Left out the part 'bout beatin' 'im within a inch a his life. "That's how wrong he is." 'Bout a lotta shit. "Don't ya dare go believin' nothin' that asshole ever told ya, ya hear?" Merle shook 'is head. Put the truck in gear. "Ya deserve ta be loved. Ya deserve Rick Grimes."

     "I know," Daryl choked out. Rick's always makin' him feel like he deserved 'im. Don't doubt that. Wanted 'im, too. Ain't never heard Merle talk like that b'fore, though. "I jus'," he hung 'is head. Looked 'way 'gain. "Don't know how ta be good at it...ya know?" Don't wanna jus' lay there. Er be a uncoordinated jumble a arms 'n legs.

     "That all you's worried 'bout?" Merle shuddered with a fit a giggles. " 'S easy," Merle jabbed 'im in the belly. "In 'n out, Baby Brother, 's all ya gotta do."

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Gotta be more to it 'n that. "What 'bout m' hands?" Jesus, this talkin' 'bout shit was hard. Makin' his insides twist. Stomach hurt. "What 'm I s'posed ta do with m' hands while 'm goin' in 'n out?" Weren't even sure he'd be able ta do nothin' with 'em. 'Fraid he'd freeze up er some shit.

     Merle winked. Whoopin' out a wolf whistle. "What ya wanna do with 'em?"

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Couldn't answer. Fuck. Wanted ta get his hands on ev'ry inch a Rick. That tight little ass. Them bowed legs a his.

     "Jus' do what ya wanna do," Merle cooed. "Don't overthink it." He's pokin' Daryl's temple now.

     Daryl picked at the threads frayin' on 'is jeans. "What 'f I do it wrong...hurt 'im?" What 'f he fucks it up an' Rick don't wanna do it 'gain?

     "You?" Merle pulled up ta 902. Idled the truck. "Ya love 'im too much ta ever do that."

     Damn 'f Merle weren't right. He'd never do nothin' ta hurt Rick. Take it slow. Stop 'f he weren't inta it. Be ev'ry bit 's gentle 's Rick's gonna be ta him. 'Sides, 's Rick. Trusts Rick. 'N Rick trusts him. Knows he c'n be a complete wreck 'n Rick ain't gonna laugh at 'im. Er judge. Rick's safe. Rick's kind. 'N the most patient man Daryl ever met.

     "Alright," Merle snickered, "go get yer man."

     Daryl 'bout skipped up the walk. Breathin' gettin' easier the closer he got ta Rick. 'S like they's one soul comin' t'gether. 'N Rick musta felt it, too. Throwin' the door open 'fore Daryl even got all the way up the porch. "Mornin', Sunshine," Daryl ain't able ta keep the smile from splittin' his face 's Rick slipped out the door. Black jeans huggin' 'is bowed legs. The way Daryl wanted ta.

     A kiss'd be a good start. 'Fore he could lock lips Donna popped 'er head out. 'N he swerved off. Clumsy 's fuck. 'N prob'ly obvious, too. Ain't like they's swappin' gum er nothin'. She'd never buy that.

     Don't even make like she noticed. Mus' be tired er somethin'. "You boys be safe, ya hear?" She pulled 'er housecoat tight 'round 'erself. Kissed Rick's cheek. Like Daryl wanted. "Take care a eachother like ya always do."

     "Mornin', Donna," Daryl shifted foot ta foot. Tryin' not ta look guilty a wantin' ta suck 'er son's face. "Sorry 'f we woke ya." Truck's loud.

     "Nonsense," she tutted. Pulled him in fer a kiss, too. "Just wanted ta see my boys off." Pinched 'is cheek. "An' give ya these." She produced a bag outta nowhere. She's sneaky like that. Already put five pounds on Daryl with 'er cookin'.

     Daryl peeked in the bag. Cinnamon rolls. Damn they smelled good. Oozin' icin', too. "Thanks," he held back from inhalin' one on the spot.

     "Gotta feed ya proper," she passed a thermos a coffee ta Rick. "Gotta look after my boys."

     "Bye, Mom," Rick squeezed 'er tight. Threw 'is arm 'round Daryl's shoulders jus' 's tight 'n followed 'im ta the truck.

     Daryl took Rick's backpack. Lettin' his fingers linger on Rick's neck 'n shoulder 's he's goin' fer the strap. Rubbed 'is thumb over bare skin. Gettin' giddy at the goosebumps he's givin' 'im. Put the bag inta the back a the truck. Next ta his crossbow. "Missed ya." Don't even care 'f he sounds needy. 'Cuz he did need 'im.

     "Missed you, too," Rick threaded fingers. Squeezed 'is hand. "Hate bein' apart."

     Daryl opened the door. Slid in first. Next ta Merle. Clutchin' them cinnamon rolls on his lap 's he fit his feet 'round the gearshift. "Hate bein' 'part, too."

     Merle reached over. But he don't make fer the cinnamon rolls. Pinched Daryl's cheek. Like Donna did. 'Cept harder. "There a Grimes that don't love you?"

     Daryl jus' smiled. Feelin' Rick settle inta the seat next ta him. Meltin' inta his side. Where he b'longed. Opened the bag 'n passed out breakfast. Rick even let 'im lick his sticky fingers a couple a times. 'N maybe someday he'd have more'n his fingers in 'is mouth.


	17. Divide 'N Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl survived the sex talk from Merle. LOL. Now him and Merle settle sleeping arrangements in the cabin.

     Daryl ain't had shit growin' up. Jus' a bunch a dirty hand-me-downs ain't fit ta keep usin'. Mos' people threw out better shit 'n he had. Used ta no plumbin'. Er plumbin' that don't work half the time. Busted windows. No heat er AC. Roughin' it. Ain't even realized how shitty that cabin was. 'Til he's standin' there in the middle a it. With Rick. 'N he cursed 'imself fer bringin' his boyfriend there. Swallowin' the worry inta the pit a his stomach. Chewin' his thumb.

     The cabin ain't much more'n four walls 'n a roof. Fireplace, propane stove, two racks a bunk beds tucked inta a tiny room off'n the back. 'N a couch that looks like it belongs in a dumpster. Prob'ly where it came from. Ain't got no bathroom. Gotta do yer business outside. Fancy by Dixon standards.

     Rick don't even seem put out. Even after the long ass walk hikin' shit in. Ain't 'xactly clean, neither. Daryl did the best he could with nothin'. Wipin' shit down with the rag outta his back pocket. Weren't even sure how clean that was. Wanted ta make it nice, though. Fer Rick.

     "I'll go down ta the creek, get us some water ta boil," he blew dust off'n the counter. Unpacked supplies. "Fix this place up."

     Rick's lips curled inta a grin. "Why?" Swep' 'im inta his arms. Workin' his fingers through Daryl's choppy hair. " 'S perfect." Merle done disappeared inta the bedroom. 'N Rick took advantage a the moment. Swallowin' Daryl's lips whole. Takin' his breath 'way. "Long 's I'm with you I got everythang I need."

     Them words tickled in Daryl's ear. Runnin' straight ta his crotch. Daryl gave in ta them pink lips workin' 'im over. Soft 'n sweet. 'N meanin' ev'ry word. Rick's good like that. Ain't never looked down on Daryl. Er where he come from. What he got. Er what he don't. Made 'im fall even harder. Made is cock harder, too. 'Bout ta come in 'is pants. From fuckin' kissin'. 'N them fingers in his hair. Rubbin'. Makin' it stand on end. His dick weren't the only thing snappin' ta 'tention.

     Rick pressed forward inta his belly. His chest. Walkin' 'im backwards inta the counter. Suckin' the life outta him like he needed 'im ta breathe. But he weren't jus' takin'. Them kisses 's sweet. Pourin' out all a him. Inta Daryl. 'Til they's one. 'N his head's spinnin'. 'Cuz he don't know where he ends an' Rick begins. Don't want to neither. Jus' wanna be t'gether. Always.

     Woulda stayed like that forever. 'Cept Merle's knockin' 'round in the back room. Best not be throwin' no hissy fit. Always callin' 'im Darlena, but Merle's the prima dona. Daryl pulled back. Takin' Rick's lip with 'im. "Le'me go check he's good." Rick jus' nodded. Them pouty pink lips glistenin' with Daryl's spit. Sexy 's fuck. "Then we c'n go get us some squirrels, do 'em up over the fire."

     Bedroom door's closed. Ain't got no lock er nothin'. Daryl knocked 'case his brother's rubbin' one out in there. "Ya ready ta head out?" Made a point a lookin' down 's he threw the door open. Don't wanna catch 'im in the act.

     "Whatchu think a this, Baby Brother?" Merle's soundin' cocky. Prancin' 'round like one a them Clydesdales in them beer commercials.

     Daryl looked up. Merle's smirkin'. Wavin' at 'is handiwork like a fuckin' game show hostess. 'S a ratty old sheet strung up with twine 'n thumb tacks. A privacy curtain 'tween them sets a bunk beds. 'N Daryl don't know what ta say. Ain't got no words.

     Merle moseyed up ta Daryl. Hands on 'is hips. Stickin' his chest out. Proud. "I know it ain't no rainbow banner," he jabbed 'is thumb at it. 'Least he ain't callin' it no fairy flag. Like he used ta. "But ya c'n do yer gay stuff." Gay stuff? Jesus, Merle's worse talkin' feelin's 'n shit than Daryl. "Ya c'n get friendly with Friendly," he crowed. Ruffled Daryl's hair. Cacklin'. " 'F I hear ya askin' top er bottom ya best not be talkin' 'bout which bunk he wants."

     Fuck 'f Merle ain't fixed it so's they could share. 'Thout gettin' embarrassed. Daryl's blushin' anyways. Droppin' his head inta Merle's shoulder. Huggin' 'im. Gotta be hard fer Merle acceptin' it. Had ten more years a their old man beatin' hate 'n narrow mindedness inta him. 'N it ain't lost on Daryl how much Merle's tryin' fer 'im. "I ever tell ya yer m' favorite brother?"

     "Hey," Merle whined. Makin' a pouty face. Pullin' 'im inta his chest. He ain't the touchy feely type, but 's sincere. 'N he's holdin' 'im fer real. "Ain't sayin' much bein's 'm yer only brother."

     Daryl pulled back. Socked 'is arm. "Only one I'd want." Yanked on the string. Testin' it. " 'N I love ya."

     "Well," Merle made a lewd gesture. "Best be lovin' on Friendly t'night." Winked. "In 'n out, Bro. In 'n out." Like 's that easy.

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. "I know what ta do 'th that!" Don't take much ta figure where ta fit yer dick. " 'S the rest I get nervous 'bout." 'Sides, ain't goin' all the way with Rick 'f Merle's in the room. Curtain er no curtain. Even 'f he's passed out on Jack. But they could get hot 'n heavy makin' out. So long 's Rick's pressed ta him. Don't care 's fuckin' ninety.

     "Hey," Merle swep' 'im inta a headlock. A gentle one he coulda 'scaped er fought off 'f he wanted ta. "Ya 'member them tittie twisters I used ta give ya when we's wrestlin' 's kids?" Merle were always tryin' ta 'toughen 'im up'. Make a man outta him.

     Fuckin' purple nerples. Hated 'em. "Those hurt!" Daryl whined 's Merle reminded 'im with a pinch ta his chest.

     "Well, 'long 's ya don't go doin' it quite 's hard 's that, you'll be okay," Merle released 'im. Patted 'is back. "Jus' so long 's ya touch 'im." Ain't even gonna be a problem there. Daryl couldn't wait ta get 'is hands all over Rick. "Ya'll 'll figure it out," Merle assured 'im.

     "Jus' don't wanna freeze up, ya know," Daryl croaked. Why the fuck they gotta talk 'bout this? Gettin' hot in that little room. Sweatin'. "What 'f I freeze up 'n don't move m' hands 'n..." He's sputterin' like a engine ain't gonna start. 'Cept his problem 's he can't stop 'imself. "Like...w-what 'f I can't move 'n 's jus' like 'm holdin' 'im down?"

     Nothin' from Merle. Ain't no teasin'. Like he knew he jus' needed ta get shit out. Daryl stared at 'is boots. Anywhere but Merle. Rubbin' his sore nipple. Maybe Rick'd kiss it better t'night. 'F he's lucky. "How d'ya know 'f.." Fuck, couldn't believe he's askin' Merle fer sex advice. "How d'ya know...'f yer doin' it right?" Doin' it good. Wanted Rick ta enjoy it. Ta wanna do it 'gain. Forever.

     "Bet Friendly's a quiet one," Merle snickered. Leanin' in like he's sharin' a secret. But, Daryl'd figured that, too. "Gonna haveta watch fer subtle hints." Merle slitted 'is eyes. Winked. "Sighs, heavy breathin', see 'f he's bitin' 'is lip...bet he bites yers." 'Nother wink 'n a slap ta his back. "I once had a girl used ta pull m' hair." He's grinnin' now. Hangin' 'is head. "Back when I used ta have some," he rubbed the stubble he got left.

     "That long 'go?" Daryl teased. Earnin' 'imself a pinch ta his other nipple. Damn. 'S worth it, though. "C'mon," he pulled Merle inta the hall. "Le's get us some lunch."

     Rick's outside. Stackin' wood fer the fire later. Ain't 'fraid ta get 'is hands dirty. Bobbin' his tight little ass 'round. Makin' Daryl wanna know what else he ain't 'fraid ta do with them hands. 'N maybe Daryl'd figure out what ta do with his. Holy shit they's gonna need that curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Next up Daryl teaches Rick the crossbow...


	18. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl teaches Rick to use his crossbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

     Ain't much ta usin' a crossbow. Daryl'd learned when he's a kid. Hadda. 'F he wanted ta eat. Mos'ly jus' needed ta practice aimin' it. Now 's second nature. Could hit a turkey 'tween the eyes from a hundred yards out. But teachin' Rick'd be fun. Gettin' 'is hands all over 'im. Pressin' in close. Shit like that.

     "Ya mus' be pretty special, Friendly," Merle slung 'is bow over 'is shoulder. "Darlena ain't never let no one handle 'is weapon b'fore." Either one a them. Virgin. But he don't say it.

     Rick seemed ta catch on, though. "I know how ta take care a thangs that are special," Rick assured 'im. Steppin' close ta Daryl. 'N Daryl knew he weren't jus' talkin' 'bout the bow. Weren't that special. Had it since he's eight. Got 'im through some tough times. But he got Rick now. Ain't 'lone no more. Er fendin' fer hisself. Got someone lookin' after 'im. Someone he wanted ta look after, too. Partners. Equals.

     "Alright, le's get started," Daryl patted Rick's back. Set the target out. Smilin'. Could feel Rick's eyes on 'is ass the whole time he's walkin' it out. 'Bout thirty yards ta start. Rick's a good shot, but his Python ain't 'xactly like shootin' a bow.

     "Firs' thing ta know's the bolts got one feather's a dif'rnt color fer a reason." He walked back. Held one up fer 'im ta see 's he sidled back up ta him. "Tha's the one ya wanna face down inta the rails when ya's loadin' it." Handed the bolt ta Rick. Brushin' fingers.

     "Now," Daryl slid the crossbow off'n 'is shoulder. Bent down so's ta put the stirrup on the ground. Them baby blues 's on his ass 'gain. 'N he made a show a bobbin' it 'round. "Ta load it ya wanna put yer foot in here ta hold it down. Then ya c'n pull the string back ta cock it."

     "Ya said cock!" Merle snickered. Leanin' 'gainst a tree. Laughin' his fool head off.

     Daryl jus' shook 'is head. Reached in 'is back pocket. Pulled out the cockin' rope. Ain't sayin' that outloud fer damn sure. Merle still had a joke 'bout rope, though. Daryl snorted. Ignored it. "This," he held up the cord with them hooks, "c'n help ya 'cuz it takes a bit a muscle otherwise." Daryl don't need it.

     Rick's smilin' now. Squeezin' Daryl's bare arms where they's stickin' outta his ripped shirt. "I like yer muscles."

     "Psh," Daryl chewed 'is lip. Fiddlin' with the rope. "Goes like this," he hooked one a them clips on one side a the bow string. "Then over this part in the middle." Threaded it over the groove 'n hooked the last clip on the other side a the string. Grabbed the handles hangin' off'n the loose ends a the cord. "Gives ya leverege ta pull." Worked 'is muscles yankin' it up 'til the string clicked inta place. "Notice how the safety come on now?"

     "Yeah," Rick moved in fer a look. 'N 'nother squeeze a his biceps. Hoverin' over 'im.

     Daryl took the cockin' rope off 'n stowed it in 'is back pocket. 'Thout sayin' a word. Don't want Merle sayin' nothin' 'bout havin' a cock in 'is ass er some shit. "Now ya c'n slide the arrow in." Wanted Rick ta be slidin' inta him. "Push it all the way ta the back." Held out 'is bow fer Rick ta load. Shoulder ta shoulder with 'im. Eyes fixed on 'is long, lean fingers 'n the care they's takin' with the shaft 's he positioned it. Wanted them fingers on his shaft.

     "Now 's ready." Daryl's ready. Fer gettin' close ta Rick. "Jus' gotta aim 'n then when ya got the feel a it take the safety off 'n pull the trigger." Passed it sideways ta Rick. Keepin' the business end facin' 'way from 'em. Daryl's business end were tentin' in 'is pants.

     Rick took hold a the bow. Like 's priceless er somethin'. Like he knew how much the damn thing meant ta Daryl. Held it up ta look through the scope. "Kinda heavy." 'S awkward holdin' it out at firs'. "Now I know how ya got those sexy arms."

     "They's made fer holdin' ya," Daryl cooed inta Rick's ear. Don't want Merle ta make a joke 'bout that. Sidled up ta Rick. Posin' 'im like a doll. Puttin' the butt a the bow inta Rick's shoulder. Pushin' 'is elbows in close. Slid 'is hands down Rick's sides. Ta his slim hips. Twisted 'im sideways jus' a bit. Reached 'is arms 'round 'im. Pressin' his belly inta the crook a Rick's back. Fittin' like 's made jus' fer him.

     "Mm," Rick purred. Makin' Daryl stiffer.

     Daryl moved 'is cheek ta Rick's. Scratchin' over 'is stubble. Rubbin' 'is hands up 'is belly an' chest. Slow 'n deliberate. Inchin' ta where his elbows 's tucked inta his body. Nudgin' the tiniest bit. Fer a better shot.

     Rick's breathin' hitched 's he settled inta Daryl. Wigglin' back inta his hard on. Flirty little shit. "I think I got it lined up," Rick sighed.

     Merle's mouth's hangin' open. "Ya sure do," he teased. "Bullseye, Bro!" More laughin'. Like he's chokin' er some shit. "Ya'all best stop it with this inuendo 'n jus' get you in his endo, Bro." Leave it ta Merle ta be blunt 's fuck. "Feel like I's watchin' a damn porno."

     "Shudup, Merle," Daryl's throbbin' 'gainst Rick. Heart thuddin' inta his back. "Aint gotta do nothin' 'til yer ready," he breathed inta his ear. Hands tryin' ta steady 'im. But he weren't sure which a them's shakin'. Prob'ly both. "Ain't gotta do nothin' ya don't wanna."

     Rick swiveled 'is eyes sideways. Searchin' out Daryl's 'side 'im. Cheek ta cheek. "So ready," he whispered. Jus' fer Daryl. "Ya trust me?"

     'N Daryl could tell he meant it. Ready ta take the shot. Ready ta take the leap. "I trust ya," Daryl forced 'is mouth ta work. Trusted 'im ta be gentle. Ta be kind. Patient. Ta be ev'rythin' he needed 'im ta be. Swep' is arm over Rick's shoulder. Flipped the safety off. "Yer good ta go."

     Rick pulled the trigger. 'Thout hesitation. Releasin' the arrow with a thwack. Ain't no bullseye, but 'least he hit the target. "Not bad fer yer firs' time," Daryl pulled back. Winked.

     "Damn," Merle cackled. "Like poppin' a cherry." Pushed off'n the tree. Pattin' Rick's shoulder. "Now ya jus' gotta pop Darlena's." Jabbed 'is thumb at 'im.

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin' red. Soon 'nough, when they's 'lone, they'd have their firs' time. T'gether. Only they'd be learnin' from eachother 'cuz ain't neither one a them knew what the fuck they's doin' when it came ta...fuckin'. But 's all good. 'Cuz he could be clumsy 'n all 'th Rick. Rick is safe. Rick is home.


	19. Playin' Possum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl taught Rick the crossbow. Now Rick teaches Daryl a little something...

     Merle's like a damn kid sometimes. Pitchin' fits. Hangin' back 'n lettin' Daryl do all the work. But he'll step up when he needs ta. Er when Daryl prods 'is ass ta workin'. Ain't never thought Merle'd be the only one takin' huntin' seriously. But Daryl's too distracted. Ain't able ta focus on trackin' much more'n Rick's tight ass 'front a him.

     All that innuendo 'bout arrows an' shafts 's gettin' ta Daryl. Wanted ta line 'is shaft up with Rick's ass. Take a shot at it. Repeatedly. 'N 's intent 's Rick'd been on Daryl's ev'ry word 'bout how ta spot signs a deer 'n shit all Rick were lookin' fer were signs he might be able ta bag Daryl. 'F the burnin' a Daryl's cheeks 's any indication a the color a them then Rick's got 'is answer.

     They's trompin' through the woods fer hours. Merle takin' the lead. 'Cuz ain't nobody else payin' 'tention. Rick's side by side with 'im now. Sweatin'. Arms 'n hips like they's fused t'gether. Snappin' twigs 'th ev'ry step. Scarin' off anythin' 'thin a hundred yards. 'N Daryl don't give a shit. 'Long 's he don't pull 'way.

     "Damn," Merle huffed. "We's gonna starve 'f Twinkle Toes ain't able ta keep from findin' ev'ry branch." He's bitchin'. But there ain't no malice there. "Maybe ya'll better hang back so's ya c'n teach 'im a few things."

     Daryl caught Merle winkin' 's he turned 'n trudged on ahead a them. 'N the way his lips 's curled inta a grin made Daryl blush. "We'll catch up," he called after 'im.

     "Take yer time, Bro," Merle called over 'is shoulder. "Teach 'im all the ins 'n outs." 'N he don't even look back. So's Daryl knows he's leavin' 'em 'lone. Givin' 'em space.

     Rick's face 's scrunched up like a used Kleenex. "Sorry 'bout that." He's lookin' dejected. Sexy 's fuck. Keepin' 'is feet still. Quiet.

     "He don't mean it," Daryl waved 'im off. Guided Rick 'gainst the nearest tree. Pressin' inta him. Belly ta belly. 'Til he could feel Rick's pulse in 'is chest. An' 'is cock. Heart beatin' in time with Daryl's like they shared one.

     "So," Rick's breathin' hard. Ain't the only thing hard. "H-how do I keep quiet?"

     Daryl shrugged off 'is crossbow. Pinnin' 'im 'th 'is whole body. Hands cuppin' Rick's face. Lips ticklin' over Rick's. "Ya bite yer lip..." Tilted 'is head. Moved in. Sucked Rick's mouth inta his. Tastin' him. Warm 'n wet. "Er mine," he croaked when he finally pulled off.

     Rick don't make a peep fer a second. Pantin' like he run a race er somethin'. "I want ya," he finally stuttered. Like his mouth run dry. Grabbin' Daryl's hips. Workin' 'em ta ruttin' 'gainst 'is jeans. Buildin' friction. 'Til they's both throbbin' 'gainst eachother.

     Daryl ain't never been with no one. Ain't never wanted ta. 'Til Rick. 'N now 's like he ain't able ta help 'imself. "Want ya, too," he whined. Runnin' his hands under Rick's shirt. Feelin' the warmth a his chest. Belly. The sweat drippin' off'n 'im. "Always." Wanted ta grow old with 'im. 'Til they's jus' a couple a grumps playfully fightin' over who had more a the blanket. Er who had the grayest hair.

     Rick ain't got a clue 'bout sex neither. Couple a virgins. But he found 'is way under Daryl's shirt. Rubbin' over them scars like they's beautiful. 'N the thing 'bout Rick's he thought they was. On account a they's Daryl's. "Ya sure he won't come back?" Rick's pantin'. But he ain't stoppin'. They's devourin' eachother's mouths. Barely gettin' words out.

     Daryl pulled 'is face outta Rick's. "Not 'thout warnin' us." Ain't no way Merle's gonna wanna stumble onta their naked asses. Er cocks hangin' out. Dove in fer 'nother kiss. So deep he could taste the slightest bit a cinnamon leftover from breakfast this mornin'.

     Rick fumbled with Daryl's belt. Hands shakin'. Daryl's shakin' all over. Barely got 'is zipper down. 'N Rick stopped. Pulled back 'n looked 'im in the eye. Like he's askin' fer permission. The want all over Daryl's face er the tentin' in 'is jeans musta give 'im 'is answer. 'Cuz his mouth ain't workin' fer words. Jus' kissin'.

     Then Rick's hand's slippin' inta Daryl's pants. Makin' 'im gasp at the heat a him. Them gentle fingers wrappin' 'round. Squeezin'. Daryl's mouth's hangin' open. S'prised it don't feel wierd havin' 'nother man's hand on 'im. 'S Rick's so's it feels right. Feels good. Can't help clench 'is eyes shut. Head's spinnin'. Gettin' dizzy. Legs goin' limp. Ain't got no idea what ta do. But Rick's got 'im like he ain't never lettin' go. 'N that's all that matters.

     The heat in Daryl's belly's 'nough ta burn 'im up. "Shit," he sighed. Lost fer anythin' intelligent ta say. Pantin' in time with Rick's ev'ry stroke. Leanin' inta him. Meltin' inta him like they's one. Ev'ry tug pullin' sounds outta him he weren't even sure he could make.

     Rick's there when he opens 'is eyes. Nose ta nose. Meetin' his gaze. 'Cuz he ain't 'shamed a what they's doin'. Lips 's pink 'n smilin'. Leanin' in. Breath warm in Daryl's face. "How 'bout ya bite my lip first?"

     'N Daryl did. Moanin' inta Rick's mouth. Wringin' Rick's hair. Shudderin' 's he worked 'im over 'til he came in hot spurts inta the dirt. They's jus' gettin' 'im cleaned up with 'is red rag when they heard it. Merle. Whoopin' 'n hollerin' a mile 'way. "Hold up, Darlena!" Bayin' like a wolf now. "Save yer lesson fer dessert 'cuz ol' Merle got us dinner!"

     Twigs 's snappin'. Daryl's heart's poundin'. 'N he don't know fuck all what ta do. Standin' there, dick out 'n reelin' from the rush a his life. Rick's helpin' 'im back inta his pants. Takes the two a them ta get the zipper workin'. An' 'least Rick got the sense ta kick leaves 'n shit over his mess at their feet 's Merle's callin' out. Thrashin' 'round. Shakin' bushes. Makin' a helluva racket ta break 'em up. Steppin' outta the woods with 'is kill.

     Fuck 'f it ain't the biggest, ugliest rodent-lookin' thing Daryl ever saw. 'N Merle's grinnin' ear ta ear. Holdin' the fucker by the tail. Lettin' it swing. 'N twitch. Arrow stickin' outta its head. "Betchu he ain't jus' playin' 'possum."


	20. Hook, Line, 'N Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes Rick out for some private time, no chaperones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. Had a busy day...

     Daryl don't take no one ta Johnson Creek. Not even Merle. 'N they's kin. 'S his spot. Ta get 'way. Ta be 'imself. Ta think. But Rick's dif'rnt. B'longs in his private places. Johnson Creek's Daryl's favorite fer fishin'. Huntin'. Er jus' layin' on a blanket lookin' up through them trees. With Rick. Sharin' a few beers. Ain't a cloud in the sky. Hotter 'n hell. Sweatin'. But they's tangled in eachother. Like them worms they'd brought fer bait.

     Felt nice bein' like that. Jus' the two a them after spendin' the weekend with Merle. Weren't no privacy in that cabin. Even with the sheet Merle put up fer 'em. Weren't 'nough shots in a bottle a Jack ta make Daryl brave 'nough ta try more'n kissin' Rick with 'is brother in the same room neither. Wanted their firs' time ta be special. No interruptions. 'N no Merle whoopin' an' hollerin' an' runnin' 'is mouth. Snorin' like a fuckin' freight train, too. Needed a place a their own.

     "Nice out here," Rick don't lift 'is head ta look up from his perch on Daryl's belly. Tightened his arms 'round 'is waist. "Just the two of us." Merle ain't hardly left 'em 'lone. Like he's jealous er some shit. Er maybe jus' protective.

     Daryl shifted his arm under 'is head. " 'M," he sighed. Dozin'. "An' the fish." Ain't seen none yet, though. Not a single bite. 'Less'n ya count the ones Rick gave his neck 'n ear. Damn 'f Merle'd let 'im live it down when he saw them marks.

     "Think yer gonna haveta catch one ta prove it," Rick burrowed deeper inta Daryl. Givin' him a gentle pat ta rouse 'im. "Don't believe ya."

     "Hah," Daryl huffed. Tryin' not ta bounce Rick off'n him 's he chuckled. Reached down ta rub 'is head. Pettin' Rick's hair like he's a kitten. His little pet. "Yer the one wanted ta use them Green Hornets." 'Course them fuckers usually work ev'ry time.

     "Maybe I just didn't want any interruptions," Rick slipped his hand up Daryl's shirt. Raked his fingers through the wispy patch a hair under Daryl's belly button. Followed it all the way ta his waistband. Rubbin'.

     The heat a Rick's palm made Daryl burn. Achin' with need. Poolin' in 'is belly. White hot. Fuck. 'Bout came in 'is pants. Uncrossed 'is ankles. Fidgeted. Tryin' ta ease the tentin' in his jeans. "Careful there," he relaxed inta the touch. Sighin'. Wantin' ta feel them hands all over. They's gentle 'n reassurin'. Ev'rythin' he'd thought they'd be. Wanted 'em ta be.

     "Ya might not wanna open that can a worms," Daryl teased. They ain't gone all the way yet. 'N he ain't got the first clue how. Don't wanna jus' lay there like a dead fish. Let Rick do all the work. 'F he even knew what he's doin' neither.

     "What if I wanna open it?" Rick popped the button on Daryl's Levi's. Climbed him like a tree 'til they's eye ta eye. Damn them baby blues. The cloudless Georgia sky ain't got nothin' on them. "You want it, too..." Couldn't tell 'f Rick's askin' er tellin' 'im. But he's right.

     Daryl jus' nodded. The bulge a his jeans were 'nough of a answer. "But," Daryl bit his lip. Held 'is shirt in place 's Rick tried tuggin' it up. "I ain't never done this b'fore," his tongue felt dry in 'is mouth. Needed some a Rick's spit ta fix that. "Don't want it ta be a shock 'f I'm clumsy 's all."

     He ain't even worried 'bout them scars his old man beat inta him. Knew Rick ain't never gonna make 'im 'shamed a nothin'. Not fer bein' a dumb redneck ain't but barely graduated. Er talkin' funny. Not fer keepin' it in 'is pants an' not sleepin' 'round like Merle's always doin', neither. But, Rick should know he's clueless as shit 'bout sex. 'Specially with another man.

     "Daryl," Rick soothed. Like he knew he would. Accept 'im flaws 'n all. "I ain't done this neither, but it can't be that hard ta figure out." He nudged Daryl's hand 'way. Don't gotta go far liftin' his shirt ta find one a them scars. Streakin' 'cross him like a stripe. Rick don't even seem ta mind. Not one bit. "We'll be clumsy together," he put his lips ta one a the rough marks. 'N kissed the trail all the way up his belly ta his heavin' chest. "I love you."

     Daryl can't even speak. 'S like when they met all over 'gain. 'N he's dumbstruck by this... _man_. By the depth in 'is eyes. The warmth a his smile. Connectin' with him like he's a missin' piece a Daryl he been lookin' fer 'is whole life. Wanted ta say it. But no words came.

     Rick seemed ta understand anyways. He's crouchin' on Daryl's hips. Gotta be feelin' the throbbin' need pulsin' under 'im. The want. But he jus' sits there. Waitin' fer the okay. Strokin' Daryl's cheek. So tender it hurts. Them eyes so warm they's meltin' Daryl inta a puddle.

     "Love ya, too," Daryl's hands 's shakin'. Workin' Rick's shirt off. Fingers suddenly clumsy as fuck. An' them buttons seem like the hardest thing ta figure out. Their lips 's crashin' t'gether 'n they's rollin' all over the blanket. Suckin' eachother's breath out. Peelin' clothes off. Bangin' noses. Teeth. 'N knees. 'Til they's naked 's the day they's born. Pressin' t'gether like they's meant ta.

     Rick's beautiful. Lean 'n toned an' Daryl can't keep 'is hands from goin' ev'rywhere. Rubbin' on him like he's tryin' ta start a fire. Sure burnin' up. "Want ya." Wanted Rick on him. _In_ him.

     "Don't know what I'm doin'," Rick's breathin' in his ear. Hot 'n heavy. Makin' Daryl shiver. Even though 's 'bout fuckin' ninety t'day an' he got bits a stray leaves stuck ta the sweat on 'is back ta prove it. "But I promise I won't hurt ya."

     'N Daryl knew he wouldn't. Not ever. Gave 'imself up ta Rick. Pullin' him in fer a kiss. Them soft lips warm 's they's tanglin' with his. "Trust ya," he grunted. Best he could while suckin' Rick's face. But he couldn't get 'nough a him. Like he needed 'im ta breathe. Could feel Rick's 's hard as he is 'gainst 'is thigh.

     'N he went fer it. Grabbin' on 'n pullin' a little. Always been good with 'is hands, but fuck 'f yankin' Rick off 's the same as fixin' cars an' shit. Tried ta think a what he liked from the other day. Pretty much ev'ry fuckin' thing Rick done ta him. Squeezed a little, like Rick done. Pulled a little. Rick's moan were low an' breathy. Like he musta liked it, too. 'N Daryl squeezed harder. Jerked faster. Don't know what ta do with 'is legs. 'S all he could do ta get 'is hands ta work.

     Rick's heart's thuddin' 'gainst his so's he mus' be doin' somethin' right. Kep' goin' 'til Rick nipped 'is neck where he's ticklish. Makin' him giggle so loud he ain't quite able ta hear what Rick's mumblin' 'bout tuggin' the line er some shit. "Huh?" Daryl croaked. That mean too hard? Too fast? " 'M tuggin'," he blushed. Not wantin' ta be terrible. Ruin their first time.

     "Fish, fish," Rick's lookin' at 'im. Proddin' 'is ribs. Smilin'. Fuck. He's jus' layin' there like a dead fish. Like he was 'fraid he's gonna. Fuck. "I...," 'n b'fore he could finish he saw it, too. The pole swayin' with a fish on the line. "Yer a better catch," he pulled Rick back down. Ta finish what they'd started.


	21. First Time Fer Ev'rythin '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a chance to invite Rick to stay the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you still reading this. I appreciate your comments and kudos!

     Merle ain't never worked hard at nothin' 'is whole life. 'Cept bein' a pain in Daryl's ass. Ain't no s'prise he's gettin' antsy an' quittin' 'bout half hour early. Still gotta clean up, though. Daryl don't mind doin' it hisself. Rather have 'im off pacin' by the door like a dog 's gotta pee than gettin' in the way a doin' shit right.

     "What's with you?" Daryl huffed 'thout lookin' at Merle. Lockin' the tool cabinet. Better not be jonesin' fer more'n a cigarette. Kickin' 'is ass back ta rehab 'f he's inta the hard shit 'gain. Ain't no way he's lettin' his brother fuck up like that.

     Merle pressed 'is forehead ta the door like he's locked in er some shit. "Got me a date with Roxanne."

     Daryl shook 'is head. "The waitress from that shit bar ya like?" Hard lookin' woman. Older'n Merle. 'Least he ain't robbin' the cradle. "She gonna turn on the red light fer ya t'night?" He teased. Got that fuckin' song stuck in 'is head now.

     "Mmmm," Merle leered, "she gonna do more'n that." His brother's perkin' up fer the firs' time t'day. "We's gonna bump some uglies an' -"

     "Uh-uh," Daryl threw 'is rag at Merle. "No details!" _Ugly's_ right. Whatever they's doin' it ain't gonna be pretty. Ain't 'bout love with Merle. Like it is with him an' Rick.

     Merle wiped 'is hands on the rag 'fore saunterin' over an' shovin' it back in Daryl's back pocket. "Yer jus' mad 'cuz yer gonna miss me t'night."

     Been hangin' 'round when Rick's over. Ain't sure 'f he's cockblockin' er jus' lonely. "We don't need no chaperone," Daryl huffed. Don't want one neither. "So, I don't gotta worry 'bout what yer gonna do fer dinner t'night, then?"

     "Darlena, stop bein' such a mother hen," Merle cackled. Even though he liked it. Don't got nobody else ta take care a him. "Ya won't need ta worry yer purdy little head 'bout me," he clapped Daryl's shoulders. Full a hisself. Stoppin' Daryl from workin'. " 'Til after breakfast t'morrow."

     Daryl's perkin' up now. Rick c'n stay the night. No questions asked. No teasin'. 'N they could slip out fer a early breakfast at the diner 'fore Merle's the wiser. "Go on," Daryl bumped 'is forehead ta Merle's. "I'll finish up here."

     "Love ya, Baby Brother," Merle's already slippin' out the door. 'Thout lookin' back.

     Soon's he's gone Daryl went fer the phone. Dialed Rick's desk. Usually doin' paperwork at the end a shift. Ringin'. Ringin'. His heart's in 'is throat. Waitin' fer that warm voice.

     "Hey," Rick picks up. "Everythang okay?"

     Daryl's meltin' at the way Rick says _thang_. Damn 'f his drawl ain't the hottest thing he's ever heard. "Yeah, fine," he got 'is mouth ta work. "I's jus' thinkin' I could cook an' we could stay in t'night." His stomach's twistin' an' he don't even know why he's outta breath. "Merle's gone an' got 'imself a girl an' won't be home 'til mornin' so's ya could...ya know, stay the night." He chewed 'is thumb. " 'F ya wanna."

     " 'Course I do," Rick's cooin'. "I'll just stop by home an' grab some clothes an' thangs 'fore I head over." Daryl c'n hear the smile in his voice. "Want me ta bring anythang for dinner?"

     "Nah," Daryl's dancin' 'round 's far as the phone cord'll let 'im. "I's gonna stop by the store on m' way home. Spaghetti okay?" One a his best dishes. Merle were always teasin' he'd make a good wife someday.

     "Sounds good," Rick's sayin'. "Not as good as you, though." Little flirt.

     "Well," Daryl looked 'round. Made sure Merle ain't come back er nothin'. Whispered inta the phone. "I ain't even told ya what's fer dessert."

     "Mmm, can't wait," Rick giggled inta the phone like he's mufflin' it with 'is hand. Voice breathy. "See ya soon."

     After hangin' up Daryl made short work a cleanin' an' lockin' up. Don't take long 'thout Merle pissin' an' moanin'. Walked ta the store 'n picked up some canned tomatoes, garlic, basil, Italian sausage, bread. Stuff fer t'night. Had jus' 'nough left over in 'is pocket fer a cheap bottle a red wine, too. Got plenty a beer at home. 'Less Merle stayed up an' drank it las'night.

     Don't take long ta throw shit t'gether 'n take a quick shower while it's percolatin'. Only clean clothes he got left er his jeans with the hole in the knee. An' the black tee shirt that's too tight. 'Least they ain't gotta go out. 'N Rick don't mind. Likes 'im as is. Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out why.

     Even got time fer pickin' up after Merle. Beer bottles 'n pizza boxes. A well-worn Playboy layin' by the couch. Washed 'is hands after tossin' that out. Flipped the cushions over. Jus' when he thought a takin' the trash out Rick's knockin'. Daryl jumped over the couch. Threw the door open.

     Rick's lookin' fine. Tight jeans huggin' them bowed legs a his. Plaid flannel button down. Sleeves rolled ta the elbows. Whole outfit looks ta be painted on. 'N Daryl wants ta rip it off'n 'im. "Well," Daryl's doin' his best Merle impersonation. 'S pretty good, too. 'S why Merle hates it. " 'F it ain't Officer Friendly."

     Rick jus' blinks. 'Fore bustin' up laughin'. Them candy pink lips beggin' ta be sucked on. Daryl can't help but oblige. Sweepin' him inta his arms. Peckin' 'im all over with soft kisses. Draggin' him over the threshold. Rick musta closed the door. Daryl don't 'member doin' it.

     Forgot ta take 'is bag, too. 'N it drops ta the floor next ta them 's Rick squeezed tight. Burryin' his face in Daryl's neck. "You smell good," Rick breaks the silence. Inhalin' his cheap shampoo. Strokin' 'is damp hair. "Dinner smells good, too."

     "Hope ya like it," Daryl pulled back. Bent down fer Rick's bag. Lead 'im ta the bedroom by the hand. Givin' little squeezes. "We c'n put yer stuff right here." He put the bag on the chair by the night stand. Stared at it. Fuck, he loved havin' Rick's things there. Knowin' he ain't gotta go home t'night. That his place 's Rick's home t'night. Like it oughta be.

     "Yer sure it's okay if I stay?" Rick's noticed he's starin'. Tugged on 'is hand.

     "Yeah," Daryl pulled 'im ta the bed. Layed down. Dragged Rick down ontop a him fer a cuddle. "I'd like havin' ya even 'f ya snore." He's teasin'. Strokin' circles over Rick's back.

     "Well, I don't," Rick snuggled inta Daryl's chest. Pokin' his soft belly. "Yer the one that snores."

     Daryl swatted Rick's ass. "How do you know?" They ain't had a overnighter yet. 'Cept fer the huntin' trip. 'N Merle kep' 'em up all night with his snorin'.

     "Ya fell asleep during the movie lastnight." Rick's head popped up. Looked 'im in the eye. "Merle said ya'd never admit it."

     "What else he say?" Fuck. He's suddenly nervous 's hell. Cheeks burnin'.

     Rick scrunched up 'is eyes. Like he don't wanna say. "Said if I hurt ya he'd break my purdy little face." He winked. "An' that I best save my handcuffs fer arrestin' people 'cuz..." He blushed. " 'Cuz ya might like gettin' pounded up the ass, but that don't mean yer into weird shit." Sounded like Merle alright. "His words not mine."

     "Sorry 'bout that," Daryl chuckled. Merle ain't got no filter.

     Rick crawled up ta Daryl's face. Stroked the mangy fuzz on 'is cheek. " 'S okay," he whispered. "Just lookin' out fer ya in his own way." His fingers 's warm 'n gentle. Carressin'. "I ain't never gonna hurt ya, though." He brushed through Daryl's chin scruff. "I love you."

     Daryl cupped the back a Rick's head. Pulled 'im closer. "I love ya, too." More'n anythin'. Jus' as their lips met the fuckin' timer went off. "Shit," Daryl hopped up. Draggin' Rick 'hind 'im like a wagon with a bum wheel. "Gotta get the bread in the oven."

     Rick stuck ta Daryl as he's buzzin' 'bout the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

     "Umm," Daryl added more Merlot. Stirred the sauce 'fore it 'xploded. "Ya wanna pour us some wine?"

     Rick bustled 'round him like they's syncronized er some shit. Pullin' down juice glasses. Ain't got nothin' fancy. Pourin'. "Where'd ya learn ta cook?" He passed Daryl a glass. Leaned on the counter next ta him.

     Daryl sipped. "When I's eight an' Merle left home fer the army I got put in foster care fer a bit an' the lady I's with taught me the basics." He don't know why he's spillin' his guts. 'Cept Rick makes 'im feel safe. Ain't gonna judge. "Said she wanted me ta be able ta take care a m'self no matter what happened." Stole a glance at Rick. Ain't no pity in his eyes. Jus' love.

     "Guess I was pretty skinny back then," Daryl rubbed his belly where it's stretchin' his shirt a little. Too many late nights drinkin' beers with Merle. "An'," he sipped some more, "don't laugh, but I like cookin' shows."

     Rick's smile's 'nough ta light up the room. "I like 'em, too." He rubbed noses with Daryl. Squeezed his bicep. "But I can barely cook bacon an' eggs."

     "Lucky fer you I's thinkin' we could go out ta breakfast t'morrow 'fore Merle comes home."

     Rick sat his glass on the counter. Snatched Daryl's. Set it 'side, too. Pulled 'im in fer a hug. Belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. "I think I'm gonna like wakin' up ta you," he breathed in Daryl's ear. Rubbin' his back.

     Daryl can't think straight. High on the cheap ass drugstore cologne Rick'd doused 'isself with. An' the thought a spendin' the night with Rick 'thout a chaperone. Not jus' the makin' love. But the snorin' an' cuddlin', too. Feelin' warm. Feelin' safe. Feelin' loved.


	22. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick finish dinner...

     Spaghetti's a success. 'N Daryl ate more'n he thought he'd be able ta with all them knots an' butterflies in 'is stomach. They'd polished off ev'rythin' but 'nough fer Merle ta not haveta order pizza next time they go out. Even that cheap wine weren't bad. More'n he could say fer the movie they's watchin', though. But, Daryl'd take any excuse ta kick off 'is work boots an' make out with Rick on the couch.

     They's snugglin' t'gether. Lettin' the food settle. Daryl's head pressed inta Rick's neck. Drugstore cologne intoxicatin' him more'n the wine ever could. Movie's draggin' on. 'N Daryl's gettin' sleepy. "Ya ready fer dessert?" He dozed. Head lollin'. "Promise I'll be sweet."

     "Mmm," Rick stroked Daryl's cheek with 'is thumb. "That mean yer dessert?"

     Daryl forced 'imself up off'n the couch. Stretched 'til 'is back popped. "C'mon 'n find out," he took Rick's hand in his. Yanked 'im up. Led 'im ta his room. Wantin' it ta be _their_ room fer more 'n jus' t'night.

     Daryl ain't got but a full size bed. Weren't never plannin' on sharin' with no one. Much less 'nother man. Prob'ly barely 'nough room fer 'em ta lay shoulder ta shoulder 'thout fallin' off. They's gonna sleep in a tangle a arms 'n legs anyways. Cuddlin'. Daryl pulled back the covers. Realized he's only got one pillow. Smiled at the thought a Rick curled inta him. Usin' his chest 'stead.

     "This okay?" 'Least they ain't gonna have leaves an' twigs stickin' in their backs. Like at Johnson Creek.

     Rick ain't let go a Daryl's fingers since he'd led 'im down the hall. Gave 'em a squeeze. "Be better with you in it," he whispered in 'is ear. Released Daryl's hand ta pat his ass. Nudge 'im onta the mattress.

     Daryl blushed. Chewed 'is thumb. Achin' fer Rick. Not jus' in 'is crotch, neither. Heart's achin, too. Needin' him. By his side. Always. On him. In him. Naked's jus' the cherry ontop a things. "Kay," Daryl crawled in. Aware a Rick's eyes glued ta the curve a his ass bobbin' 'round 's he hobbled over them sheets on 'is knees. Ain't got no rag in 'is pocket this time neither.

     Daryl laid back on 'is pillow. Hands 'hind 'is head so's his biceps 's flexin'. "You comin'?" Wait, he jus' say that? _Comin_ '? Fuck. Gonna have 'im comin'. 'F he could figure shit out. _In 'n out, Bro. In 'n out._  Daryl squirmed at Merle's voice in 'is head. Hiked up one knee. 'Til it poked outta the hole in 'is tattered pants. Fuck. Forgot 'bout that. Way ta be sexy.

     Rick jus' smiled. Bent down. Placin' the softest kiss on the patch a skin peekin' through the leg a Daryl's jeans. Them lips 's warm 'n gentle. 'Bout made 'im come in 'is pants. "Such a tease," Rick hummed. Easin' Daryl's leg down so's he could climb ontop a him. Straddle 'is lap where his jeans's tentin'.

     Daryl stiffened under Rick grindin' inta him. Brought his hands down ta Rick's thighs. Brushin' over 'em like he's tryin' ta start a fire with the friction. Sure got a fire started in his belly. Burnin' fer Rick. Don't even know what ta say. But the silence ain't awkward. 'S comfortable. Don't haveta say nothin' 's Rick bends down 'n covers 'is lips. Suckin' the air outta him. 'N breathin' it back in.

     Daryl's head's spinnin' when Rick finally popped up. Ta take a breath. Look 'im in the eye. Cup 'is cheek tenderly. Like he's fragile. Precious. "Yer so beautiful."

     The sincerity a Rick's voice made Daryl's heart jump inta his throat. Chokin' 'im. 'N he could barely manage ta huff out, "Pshh." Thought all 'is blood'd rushed down below, but felt his cheeks turnin' red. Ain't no one thought he's beautiful b'fore. Scars 'n all. But Rick were dif'rnt. Rick was kind. Rick was safe. Rick loves him. As is.

     "Ya are," Rick insisted. Tuggin' on the hem a his shirt. He don't even go fer his broad chest er biceps first. Slid Daryl's tee shirt up. Exposin' skin. The patch a hair 'bove 'is waistband. Kissin' over the curve a his belly. Rick don't even mind it's kinda showin' jus' how much he likes beer. Rick jus' seems ta love ev'rythin' 'bout Daryl. Even the things Daryl ain't too fond a.

     Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out why. Ain't complainin', though. He kinda liked bein' accepted. Bein' loved. Fer hisself. Got so much heat poolin' in 'im he's sure he could burn Rick's lips. "Want ya," he moaned. Gettin' hard. Strainin' his zipper. Pantin' with ev'ry gentle peck Rick gave 'im. Ev'ry nibble ta his soft flesh. Breath gettin' more ragged the tighter 'is jeans got. Couldn't take it no more.

     'S like Rick read 'is mind. Like he always does. Poppin' the button a his Levi's. Wrigglin' Daryl's jeans an' boxers down 'is hips. 'Til his cock sprang out like a fuckin' Jack-in-the-box. 'N 'fore Daryl knew it Rick's lips 's on it. Soft 'n gentle. Like they was on his knee b'fore. Kissin'. _Kissin_ '. From tip ta shaft.

     Daryl twitched an' giggled. Reelin' from the jolt runnin' up his spine. They's able ta take their time. 'N Rick sure was. Takin' 'im inta his mouth. Warm 'n gentle. Like he don't wanna break 'im. _In 'n out_. 'N, damn, maybe it were that easy. Had 'im bitin' 'is lip ta keep from wakin' the neighbors. Las' thing they needed were Shane showin' up fer a noise complaint. Helluva way ta find out 'bout 'em. Wanted ta scream Rick's name. Fisted the sheets 'stead. 'Til Rick jus'...stopped.

     "Who's teasin' now?" Daryl huffed. Raisin' his head ta flip Rick a smile.

     "Just wanna get ya outta the rest a this," Rick tugged Daryl ta sittin' by his tee shirt collar. Stretchin' it out. Yanked it off an' tossed it 'cross the room in one go.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin' with need. Clumsy 's fuck. Workin' Rick's buttons blindly 's he sucked onta Rick's lip. Pushed his tongue 'round 'is mouth. Feelin' out the warm, wet space as he worked his fingers. 'Soon 's he got the buttons undone Rick's shimmyin' outta it. Never breakin' their kiss. 'N they's wrestlin' ta strip eachother. Kissin' an' bangin' teeth. Bitin' lips. Rollin' 'round that tiny bed. Tanglin' t'gether. Breathin' eachother's air.

     Naked 'n shiverin' Daryl rolled ontop. Pressed 'imself ta Rick fer warmth. Meltin' from the feel a him. Skin on skin. Ev'ry beautiful inch a him 'gainst Daryl. Hearts boxin' eachother like they's playin' paddy cake. He wanted Rick. Wanted ta feel 'im close ta him like this ev'ry night. Breath ticklin' 'is neck. Rufflin' 'is hair.

     "Love ya," Daryl snatched Rick's hands. Threaded fingers. Pinned 'em over 'is head ta the pillow. Nipped soft kisses 'long his neck. Lickin' an' suckin' the cheap ass cologne off'n 'im 'til he's purrin'. Shudderin' 'neath 'im. Made Daryl wanna lap at ev'ry inch a him.

     "Love you, too," Rick curled in on Daryl. Beggin' fer more.

     Keepin' their fingers joined Daryl brought their hands down. Propped 'imself up on 'is elbows. Takin' his time ta work 'is lips from Rick's neck down 'is shoulder. Explorin' Rick's chest with 'is mouth. Smilin' at the hair ticklin' his lips. Trailed kisses over his heart. 'S poundin' jus' 's much as his. Stoppin' at Rick's nipple he took it in 'is mouth. Sucked it like a Tic Tac.

     Rick moaned. Freein' his hands ta cup the back a Daryl's head. Grippin' 'is hair. Tight. Spurred Daryl ta keep goin'. Rubbin' lazy circles over it with 'is tongue. Them moans 's makin' Daryl ev'ry bit 's hard 's he's makin' Rick.

     "Daryl," Rick's pullin' 'is hair now. Archin' inta him. Stiff length bobbin' 'tween 'em.

     Daryl pulled back. Crouched down. Took it in 'is mouth. Tryin' not ta ruin the moment with 'is teeth. Fuck 'f he knew what he's doin'. Savored the warmth a Rick 'tween 'is lips. Weren't sure what ta do with his tongue. Moved it back 'n forth over the tip 'fore takin' in 's much 's he could 'thout chokin'. Had Rick moanin' 'gain so he kep' goin'. Slow, then fast. Then slow 'gain. Swiped 'is tongue round 's often 's he could think ta. Truth be told he weren't able ta think too clear with the buzz runnin' through 'im.

     "Gonna go," Rick's voice 's hoarse. Breathy. Pattin' his shoulder ta warn 'im.

     Daryl pulled off. Pressed their bodies t'gether. Fit his lips ta Rick's fer a kiss. Carressed 'is cheek. Twitchin' at the warm spurt as Rick came 'gainst his belly. "Was that okay?" Ain't expected that ta be 'nough fer Rick.

     Rick stroked a hand through Daryl's hair. Relaxin' 'im. Reassurin' 'im. "Amazin'," he cooed in Daryl's ear. Reachin' down ta take Daryl's throbbin' flesh in his hand. Return the favor. Worked 'im over. "Now take me," he's beggin'.

     Daryl never wanted anythin' more in 'is whole life. Gettin' dizzy 's Rick stroked 'n tugged 'im. He's so hard when Rick lets go he's 'fraid he ain't gonna las' long 'nough. Buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Ticklin' 'im with his chin scruff. Only half meanin' ta. But them sweet giggles made 'im do it 'gain. Jus' ta hear 'em bubble outta Rick.

     Once he let Rick compose 'imself he raised up a little. Eased Rick's legs 'part. Lined 'imself up. Nudged in. Gentle as he could. Slow an' steady. Easin' inta the tight heat a him. Lettin' him adjust. Watchin' his eyes fer any sign he oughta stop. Er go slower. "So good, so good," he's mumblin' inta Rick's mouth. Senseless with the feel a Rick 'round him.

     "Don't stop," Rick ground up inta Daryl. Bringin' their foreheads t'gether. Strokin' his back. Over them scars. 'N lovin' him anyways.

     Daryl worked 'is hips. Pulsin' in Rick. Pumpin' in 'n out. _In 'n out_. Eyes flutterin' 's Rick clenched 'im 'round 'is shoulders. Slidin' his hands down. Only now goin' fer 'is biceps. 'N he can't get close 'nough ta Rick. Deep 'nough inta him. Mashin' t'gether. Burnin' up with need fer 'im. Fireworks 's goin' off. 'N so's Daryl. Comin' inside a him. "So good," Daryl's pantin'. Collapsin' on Rick after easin' out. Sweatin'. Spent.

     "Mmmm," Rick held 'im close. Tucked the blankets up over 'is shoulders. "Best dessert ever."

     "Yeah?" Daryl's breathless. From the moment. From the heat a Rick pressed inta him. From the love he has fer Rick. An' the intensity a love Rick has right back fer him. Shinin' in his eyes an' in 'is smile ev'ry time he looked at Daryl. The tenderness a his arms cradlin' him ta his chest. Rubbin' his head.

     Rick jus' snickered. "Yeah," he squeezed.

     Daryl lifted 'is head. 'Nough ta meet them baby blues. 'N they's sayin' _'I love you'_ with a sincerity there ain't words fer. "That mean ya don't want want no chocolate ice cream then?"

     "Wouldn't turn it down," Rick swatted his ass.

     Daryl chuckled. "Alright then, hope ya brought pajamas in that bag a yers." Though he ain't gonna mind sharin' some a his with Rick. Don't mind sharin' nothin' with Rick. 'S like they's meant ta be t'gether. Ta share their lives 'n ev'rythin'. That bed.

     "Just boxers." Rick's blushin' now. The red a his cheeks settin' off the pink a his lips. The blue a his eyes. Fuckin' beautiful. "I was thinkin' you'd keep me warm."

     "Always," Daryl's face split with a smile. Damn cheeks's hurtin'. "I got somethin' might fit ya..." 'Fore he could finish 'is thought he heard the front door creak open an' the lamp by the chair shatterin' on the floor. Ain't no way he'd be lucky 'nough ta be burgled. Ev'rybody knows they ain't got shit worth takin'. Merle! Fuck! He ain't been drunk 'nough ta knock shit over in 'long time. Ain't seemed ta mind 'em datin', but ain't no tellin' what he'll do confronted with them like they's jus' done...what they jus' done. Drunk an' all. Liquor brings out the Dixon in 'im.

     "Roxanne," Merle's croonin' that song. Drunk as a loon. The kinda drunk that scares Daryl. Like their old man'd get. Don't even haveta see 'im ta know. "Ya don't haveta put on the red light." Hiccup. Somethin' else crashed ta the floor. Fuckin' broke. " 'Cuz ain't no one want yer sorry ass." Ain't singin' now. Whinin'. 'N laughin' like he oughta be in a straight jacket. Gonna be fit ta be tied 'f he sees 'em naked. In bed. T'gether. In the state he's in, anyways.

     Daryl popped up off'n Rick's chest. Held 'is finger ta Rick's lips. Quiet. Breath catchin' like 'f he sucked in air he'd give 'em 'way. "Shhh," he's barely even whisperin'. Hardly containin' a giggle at Rick's wide eyes. 'Course it don' help Rick jus' sucked the finger he's got coverin' his pout. "He'll jus' pass out on the couch 'n we can sneak out." Please, please pass out.

     Rick don't say nothin'. Grinned 'n kissed 'is hand, now full on coverin' 'is face. Gave 'im reassurin' pats on 'is back. Makin' deliberate, exaggerated breaths. Remindin' Daryl ta breathe. Er pretendin' he's bein' smothered. But Rick ain't never seen Merle shitfaced b'fore. Ain't nothin' ta take lightly. Got too much a their old man in 'im.

     "Darlena, where you at?" Merle hollered. Shit. Stumblin'. Knockin' more stuff over. But it don't break this time. Really fuckin' drunk. "Officer Friendly?"

     'Fore Daryl could think ta jump up 'n lock the bedroom door it flew open. Slammin' inta the wall. Bouncin' back off'n the rubber stopper an' back inta Merle's face. Nearly knockin' 'im over. He jus' steadied 'imself. Hell bent on comin' in. "Officer, Officer, I'd like ta make a complaint," he's trippin' on their clothes strewn all over. An' 'is own damn feet.

     Daryl's pullin' the sheets up. Like he could fuckin' hide what they's doin'. They's scootin' ta the edge 'case they need ta make a fast get away. Merle jus' kep' comin'. Collapsed on the bed. Right fuckin' next ta them. Face next ta Rick's on the pillow. Reekin' a whiskey an' cigarrettes. Shit! Gonna be a long night...


	23. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick deal with Merle...

     Daryl's old man used ta come home drunk 'n stumble inta his room all the time. No use lockin' the door. Jus' meant the beatin'd be worse when he finally knocked it down. But, no matter how drunk he was, Merle ain't never barged in b'fore. 'N Daryl ain never moved so fast. Slidin' outta the sheets. Pullin' 'is boxers on. 'Soon 's Merle collapsed 'n hit the bed. Better 'n hittin' them.

     Felt blindly fer a shirt on the floor. 'Course it's Rick's white undershirt he grabbed. Fittin' 'im tighter than his black tee ever did. But 's nice. Smelled like Rick. 'N that cheap drugstore cologne a his. "What the fuck, Merle?" Daryl's throwin' Rick's clothes on the bed fer 'im. But he ain't movin' 's fast 's Daryl'd like. Slippin' ev'rythin' on under the sheets. Calm. 'S Daryl hotfooted it 'round the bed ta Merle face down 'n snorin'. Socked 'is brother 'wake by the shoulder.

     Rick's ready ta take it. Whatever gonna come their way. Have it out. "What's yer complaint?" He got outta the covers. Swung 'is legs over the bed. Sat next ta Merle. Like they ain't jus' been caught. Lookin' good in them shorts. 'N Daryl's tee. Collar stretched the fuck out so's its hangin' down a little. Makin' Daryl blush thinkin' how it got that way.

     Merle jus' whined. Like he's cryin' inta the pillow er somethin'. Daryl don't know what ta do. Stroked 'is back. Hoverin' over 'im. " 'S okay." Please, please be okay.

     " 'S terrible, Officer," Merle's wails 's muffled by the pillow.

     "Call me Rick," his voice 's soft. Like he's talkin' ta a lost kid. 'N he kinda was. Daryl'd been too shocked, too scared when the door flew open ta notice. Merle weren't angry like their old man'd always been. He's heartbroken. He's jus'...Merle. Like he were when they's kids. 'Fore the old bastard beat 'im inta a Dixon.

     Merle rolled 'is head 'nough ta look at 'im. " 'S terrible, Rick." He really were cryin'. Eyes bloodshot. Not jus' from drinkin'. "Roxanne c'n go fuck 'erself. Ol' Merle ain't gonna, no sir." He busted inta a fit a giggles. "No matter how big a hard on I got fer her." Daryl don't even wanna think 'bout that. "C'n take care a m'self with m' right hand." Merle reached down under 'imself 'n jerked 'is crotch once ta make a point. 'Cept he's so drunk he's usin' 'is left.

     "What happened?" Daryl sat on the bed, too. Still rubbin' Merle's back. Like Merle used ta do fer him after things got ugly 'n Mama wouldn't hold 'im none. Sayin' he's weak 'n deserved whatever Daddy dished out. But Merle were there fer him. Daryl ain't never hadda do this fer Merle b'fore. Ever. Scared the shit outta him now.

     "Witnessed me a crime," Merle's gettin' animated now.

     Rick suddenly got serious. 'F he went inta cop mode the change were subtle. 'Cuz he ain't the intimidatin' type. Like Shane. 'Less'n he gotta be. Always the good cop. Protector. "What kind of crime?" He's helpin' Daryl comfort Merle now. Pattin' his back.

     Merle sputtered. Looked 'way. Buried 'is face in the pillow. "Fuckin' hate crime's what it is," he sobbed. "Fuckin' bitch Roxanne," he's quiet fer so long Daryl don't think he's gonna continue. Sobbin' inta the pillow fer a bit. "Says people been talkin' 'round town. Asked me 'f m' brother's really a queer." Merle cackled, "Ya'll believe that whore?"

     Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat. They'd been so careful. Hadn't they? Eyes darted ta Rick. But he don't seem phased people's talkin'. Er he don't give a shit. "People c'n say what they's gonna," Daryl shrugged it off. Ain't nothin' keepin' him from Rick. 'Least he got love in 'is heart. So what 's fer 'nother man. 'N Rick loves 'im right back jus' 's much. Merle'd break 'is legs 'f he don't.

     Rick reached out. Touched Daryl's hand over Merle's back. Rubbed 'is thumb over it. Lockin' eyes with 'im. "I promise ya I won't let none a them hurt Daryl," he's assurin' Daryl jus' 's much 's the heap that's Merle 'tween 'em.

     "What'd ya say to 'er?" Daryl's 'fraid ta ask. 'Specially with all the whiskey he's smellin'.

     Merle huffed. "Told 'er she's sucked ev'ry dick in this county so she ain't got no right ta care m' baby brother only ever sucked one." He's soundin' full a hisself now. "She done fucked ev'ry man but me. 'N you's two," he added. Laughin' his fool head off. Finally composed 'imself. "Told 'er she ever talk shit 'bout ya 'gain I's gonna slap the sass right outta her mouth."

     "Merle," Daryl sighed, but he don't get ta finish.

     "You's always been the sweet one, Baby Brother, no matter how I teased ya ta toughen ya up." Merle's frantic. Tryin' ta sit. They helped 'im up. Slumpin' more 'n sittin'. Heavier'n he looks. "You stayed kind, didn't let Daddy beat ya inta a Dixon."

     Daryl ain't never been a Dixon. Not really. Them Dixon fuckers don't even like eachother 'nough ta hang 'round t'gether. Their ol' man were a mean sum'bitch. Mama were jus'...cold. 'N Merle? 'F he's bein' honest he got too much a the old man in 'im. Maybe a little bit a Mama, too. But this 's a side a Merle Daryl ain't seen since they's little.

    Merle's sputterin' 'n whinin'. "You's good people," he patted Daryl's cheek. 'Bout cried 'gain. " 'N Officer Rick," he's whisperin' 'cuz he's sittin' right there. Winked. Hangin' on Daryl. "He's good people, too." They both 'bout choked on that. "Don't deserve ta be called names, 'specially by some no-good, dick-suckin' whore."

     "No," Rick soothed. "But it ain't gonna go away." May be 2015, but they's in Georgia.

     Daryl shifted on the bed. Wrapped an arm 'round Merle. " 'S jus' talk." Been called worse. " 'Sides, we got eachother's backs."

     Merle's perkin' up. "You's funny, Darlena, got eachother's backs." Weren't tryin' ta be. Merle shook 'is head. Got serious. "Good people," he kep' repeatin'. "Good people." Pattin' their backs. Wrappin' his arms 'round their shoulders. Pullin' 'em in. Close. Bringin' their heads t'gether. 'Fore slumpin' 'n snorin' 'gainst Rick's neck. Passed out drunk. On their bed.

     "Shit," Daryl choked out. Finally able ta breathe. "Damn near had a heart attack."

     "Coulda been worse," Rick busted up laughin'. "Coulda walked in on...thangs." They'd a never lived that down. Merle's relentless with teasin'.

     "C'mon, le's get 'im ta bed," Daryl grinned. They grabbed on. Hauled 'im up. "Still owe ya ice cream."


	24. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick face that the whole town could know their secret soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! This past year has been rough on me and I am hoping for this new year to be better. Best wishes to you all. : )

     Merle c'n be a real dick sometimes. 'Specially when he opens 'is mouth. Ain't got no filter. But he's always protected Daryl. From the time they's kids. Locked Daryl outta the house once when he's 'bout five. Barefoot. Cold. Mama were passed out on the couch 'n the old man were beatin' on Merle. Bad. 'N Merle musta figured ain't nothin' out there 's bad 's the shit goin' on in that house. Kep' Daryl from gettin' wailed on. That time.

     Merle knew he ain't gonna wander off. Leave 'im. Went ev'rywhere t'gether. Even though they's ten years 'part. Daryl jus' curled up 'n cried on the porch 'til their old man finally passed out 'n Merle came ta get 'im. Comfort 'im. Even though he were the one hurtin' after all them lashes.

     Walkin' out on Roxanne hadda hurt, too. But he did it. Fer Daryl. Maybe even fer Rick. Startin' ta realize Rick's good fer 'im. Good ta him. Warmin' up ta a cop. Who'd a thought? Gettin' him ta bed weren't easy. Merle's dead drunk. Dead weight. Heavy. They's huffin' by they time they got 'im situated on the mattress. Them boots a his don't wanna come off. Took both a them yankin'. Rolled 'im on 'is side so's he don't choke 'f he throws up er somethin'.

     Daryl pulled the covers 'round 'im. Tuckin' 'im in. Pattin' his shoulder. "Feel bad fer 'im, ya know," he whispered. Merle were really lookin' forward ta that date. 'N maybe tryin' ta give 'em a night 'lone, too. Supportin' 'em in 'is own way.

     "Gonna have a hell of a hangover," Rick padded off ta the bathroom. Came back with aspirin 'n a glass a water ta leave on the nightstand.

     "C'mon, le's let 'im sleep it off," Daryl led Rick ta the kitchen. By the hand. Rubbin' his thumb over Rick's. Givin' little squeezes. Flippin' on the light he went fer the freezer. Pulled out the ice cream while Rick went fer a spoon. They's a good team. Whole fuckin' town's gonna know jus' how good now.

     Daryl hopped on the counter. Cracked open the pint. "Sorry people's talkin'," he chewed 'is thumb. Merle ain't denied they's t'gether. Roxanne could spread that shit all over now. Fuck.

     "Why ya sorry?" Rick dug out a giant bite with a chocolate chunk. Nudged it inta Daryl's mouth. Replacin' 'is thumb. "I don't care what people think. Er what people say," he's pushin' Daryl's knees 'part. Slidin' in 'tween 'em. Scoopin' Daryl inta a tight hug. "I love you an' I ain't goin' nowhere." He's rubbin' Daryl's back with the hand that ain't holdin' the spoon.

     Daryl melted inta Rick. Head on his shoulder. "I love ya, too." Needed 'im. Ta fuckin' breathe. Sucked in Rick's scent. Calmin' 'isself. "But what 'bout work?" Cops c'n be a bunch a good ol' boys. Pricks. Stickin' t'gether ta fuck with Rick 'f they don't like it. Don't like him no more. Jesus, the thought a that sent a chill down Daryl. "What 'bout Shane?" Daryl don't want Rick losin' friends. Outcast on the job. 'Specially when he's gotta rely on 'em ta keep 'im safe.

     "Shane figured it out already," Rick cooed. Voice meltin' inta his ear. "I was gonna tell ya las'night," he patted 'im, "but ya kinda jumped me 'soon 's I came in the door."

     "Psh," Daryl reached 'round. Slapped Rick's ass. "Well?" Rick's draggin' it out. Teasin' 'im.

     Rick sighed. Here it comes. "Said he's got my back." Weren't so bad. " 'Course he also threw in, 'not like you have my back'," they's both chucklin' now. "Said Lori's been plannin' our weddin'."

     Daryl's smilin' now. "She better not have me in a dress," he smirked. "I ain't gay like that." He don't mind bein' the wife. 'Long 's he's Rick's. But he ain't inta cross dressin'. He slumped 'gainst Rick some more. Sighed. "Don't think Dale'll let me go from the shop." He's mumblin' inta his shoulder. "I do good work." Ain't much, but 's the best job he ever had. Don't wanna lose it. Fuck 'f he could find nothin' else. Gotta keep the apartment. Keep Merle outta trouble.

     "Baby," Rick pulled back ta look 'im in the eye, "ain't no way he could fire ya fer that." Dug out more ice cream. Pushed the spoon ta Daryl's mouth 'gain. " 'Sides, he likes ya like a son er somethin'."

     Dale ain't got no kids. Wife died a cancer 'while back. Lonely. "Yer right," Daryl opened fer 'nother bite. "He's a nice guy." 'S good ta Daryl. Even lets Merle's shit slide. Most a the time.

     Daryl sat up straight. Snagged the spoon. Fed Rick a bite. "No shit Shane had us figured?" Ain't started treatin' 'em difer'nt. "When?"

     Rick sucked the cold outta his teeth. "He is a cop ya know," he's ribbin' Daryl. Observant. "Asked me 'bout it 'fore I came here las'night." Rick opened fer 'nother bite. "Said he knew the first time he saw us together, though."

     "I's that obvious?" Shit. How many other people knew? Daryl don't much care. 'Long 's nothin' makes it back ta his old man. Er he's good 's dead. But ge don't even know where the fucker is no more. House were foreclosed on soon's he took Merle's drugged up ass 'n pickup an' took the fuck off. Been on their own since 'n ain't looked back.

     "Hey," Rick cupped Daryl's chin. Kissed 'im with chocolate lips. "It'll be okay." 'N he knew Rick ain't gonna let nothin' happen. He sure 's hell weren't neither. Always lookin' out fer Rick. Prob'ly ain't no one dumb 'nough ta fuck with a cop anyways. 'Cept a Dixon. Rick's smilin'. "I don't care who knows 'cuz now when people ask me why I'm so happy I can tell 'em it's you."

     Daryl blushed. Cheeks burnin'. "Yer so gay," he smirked. But he loved Rick talkin' 'bout feelin's 'n shit. Feelin's fer him. "An' I love ya."

     Rick grinned. That candy pink smile that twists Daryl's insides. Settin' off them butterflies. "I love ya, too."

     Ice cream turned inta beers. 'N 'fore they knew it they's up half the night. Talkin'. Laughin'. Checkin' in on Merle. Ain't nothin' no one c'n say er do ta come 'tween 'em. Fuck anyone who tries. Daryl don't care 'bout none a that. 'Long 's he's got Rick.


	25. Good Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick wake to face the music with Merle...

     Daryl ain't never woke up ta the smell a breakfast b'fore. Growin' up they's lucky 'f there's cereal in the house. Mama weren't much fer cookin'. One time Merle came inta some money an' took 'im ta The Waffle House. But he hadda get dressed fer that. Told the old man they's goin' huntin'. Merle took a few whacks fer comin' home with nothin'.

     Daryl's eyes fluttered open. Hadda be a dream. Smelled bacon, eggs, pancakes. Coffee. Even them hash brown patties he loves so much. Weren't Rick neither. Can't but barely cook. 'N he's snorin' 'way under Daryl. Gotta be Merle. Fuck 'f that don't beat all. Daryl rubbed 'is eyes. Checkin' Rick's watch on the nightstand. Almos' two in the afternoon. Musta stayed up later'n they thought.

     "Rick," he kissed 'im 'wake. 'S nice 's wakin' up ta breakfast were, wakin' up ta Rick's pure perfection. Lovin' arms 'round 'im. Warm snuggles. Sleepy gurgles.

     "Mmhmph," Rick groaned. Rolled inta Daryl. Burrowed in. Breath ticklin' his neck.

     Daryl rubbed Rick's back. Cuddlin'. "Mornin'." Afternoon anyways. Damn them blue eyes 's beautiful first thing.

     "You sneak out an' make breakfast?" Rick's finally alert. Proppin' 'imself up on 'is elbow. Tracin' the faint scruff on Daryl's face with 'is thumb.

     "Nope," Daryl slipped outta bed. Already missin' Rick next ta him. Rifled the dresser fer the pair a Police Academy sweats he got from Rick ta throw on over 'is boxers. Tossed a plain gray pair ta Rick. "Guessin' Merle's recovered." Shit, 's late 's it is he'd had 'nough time.

     Rick crawled outta bed groggily. Slipped on them pants Daryl tossed 'im. They's hangin' a little low 'n he let Daryl fuss at 'em. Tyin' the strings so's they don't fall down 'is slimmer hips. "Think he'll remember las'night?"

     Daryl shrugged. "Le's go see." 'N Rick took his hand so's they could head out. T'gether. Like they did ev'rythin'.

     Merle's lookin' like hell. Pourin' a shot a somethin' in 'is coffee. Chuggin' down aspirin. "Well, 'f it ain't the lovebirds," he cackled. Voice gruff from wha's left a his hangover.

     Daryl sat at the table. Takin' the rickety chair. "Ya look like shit," he chewed 'is thumb. Unable ta make eye contact with 'is brother. "How ya feelin'?"

     " 'Bout 's good 's I look," Merle dished up plates while Rick went fer coffee. Hangin' back outta the way. Givin' Merle space. But he don't think twice 'fore steppin' up 'n pourin' Merle a refill.

     Merle refilled the shot a Jack, too. "Ain't never goin' back ta that shithole tavern," he spat his words like they's poison in 'is mouth. Dealt out plates a greasy breakfast. Always said that were the best cure fer drinkin' too much. Collapsed inta a chair. Hangin' over 'is food like he ain't sure 'f he's ready ta stomach it yet.

     Rick sat next ta Daryl. Scooted in close. Kep' quiet. Sippin' coffee. Threadin' his fingers in Daryl's. Warm from 'is cup. Daryl squeezed Rick's hand. Dug inta the pile a food. Glad ta have somethin' ta keep 'im from havin' ta talk. Starvin' anyways.

     "Now, gentlemen," Merle sat 'is flask on the table. Meant business. "We's gonna have us a little chat." Looked 'em each in the eye. Cranin' 'is neck ta meet Daryl's. "Man ta man," he hesitated fer a second, "ta man."

     Rick snickered. 'Bout choked on 'is coffee. 'Til Merle clarified the talk's gonna be 'bout rules. Then he's hangin' 'is head. Like Daryl. "Of course," Rick's voice's so soft prob'ly only Daryl heard it. Merle don't listen anyways.

     "First," Merle's voice's like glass breakin'. 'N Daryl went fer the flask. Loaded up his 'n Rick's coffees. Preparin' fer the shit ta hit the fan. "I know this 's yer place, Baby Brother, but when I moved in there's this little rule 'bout overnight guests." That were fer Merle. Keep 'im from bringin' skanks home all the damn time. " 'Course," Merle looked right at Rick. Stared 'im down. " 'F ya lived here, now that'd be dif'rnt."

     Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat. "Ya mean it?" Fuck 'f he don't want it so bad it hurt. Never havin' ta let Rick go at night. Never havin' ta sleep in that cold bed 'lone 'gain. Always t'gether.

     Merle shoveled half 'is food onta Daryl's plate. 'Specially them hash browns. "Hell, 'f he makes ya happy I'll even help ya move 'is _thangs_." He's teasin' Rick with ' _thangs_ ' but ain't makin' fun. The dif'rnce ain't lost on either one a them.

     Daryl's huggin' Rick. Blabbin' 'bout drawers he could clear out fer 'im 'n shit. Gettin' 'nother set a keys made. Jesus, he's bein' a fuckin' girl. But Merle don't even call 'im Darlena er nothin'. Jus' let 'im babble on fer a bit. Have 'is moment. 'Fore addin', "I'll let m' brother fill ya in on the rest a the rules...ya know, _debrief_ ya."

     Merle's snickerin' like a damn fool. Proud a hisself. "Guess he done that already, though!" Can't stop chucklin'. Grabbed 'is head like it's gonna fall off er somethin'. "Did ya catch what I did there? 'S so funny I's makin' m' head hurt."

     Daryl jus' lunged at 'is brother 'cross the table. Huggin' 'is neck. Caught ev'rythin' Merle done. Not jus' the joke.


	26. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Rick packed up his clothes and moved in with Daryl (and Merle) right away. In this chapter Daryl realizes their secret is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I really appreciate hearing from you. I must give a warning here that as people have started to find out about Daryl and Rick some are not nice about it. There is an incident that happens and is resolved in this chapter. But, if you have ever been jumped by someone this may be a trigger. I promise this fic is not turning dramatic or angsty. You will see that some people are total ass wipes, but others will stand up for true love so I hope this isn't too terrible. If you chose not to read this chapter and would like me to just summarize it for you please leave me a comment and I will give the details in my reply. I just want them to be happy, so I assure you all works out...

     Roxanne musta used 'er mouth fer more'n suckin' dicks. Blabbin' shit all over town. People's starin'. 'N crossin' the street. So's they don't gotta share the sidewalk with Daryl. Whisperin'. Ain't nothin' new. 'S what they done when him 'n Merle first rolled inta town months 'go. Got all kinda stares 'n people treated 'em like they's bums. 'N they was. Homeless. 'Til Dale took 'em in. Gave 'em jobs an' let 'em stay at the shop fer a bit while they got back on their feet after runnin' 'way.

     But these people know Daryl now. Know he does good work. Know he's tryin' ta do right by 'is brother. Keep 'im from endin' up back in jail. Er turnin' out like their old man. They fuckin' _know_ him. 'N they's still avoidin' 'im. 'Cuz now they know he's with Rick. Fuck 'f Daryl cares. He's got Rick. 'S ev'rythin'. Don't need nothin' else. No one else.

     Don't even mind the way people scatter 'n look 'way soon 's he walks inta the Piggly Wiggly. Fuckin' cigarettes ain't hardly worth it. Maybe he'll jus' fuckin' quit. Don't give a shit when the old biddy mannin' the till closes 'er line jus' 's he steps up. Slammin' her sign down on the conveyor with a glare. Like his money ain't no good er some shit. Like he ain't no good.

     Had half a mind ta throw them fuckin' cheap ass generics in her face. But that ain't who he is. Gonna haveta send Merle ta get 'em. He's turnin' on 'is heel ta leave when he sees Maggie runnin' up ta the other register. "I'll ring ya up over here, Daryl," she's flashin' 'im a smile. Sincere even. Big green eyes full a...kindness.

     "Thanks," he handed 'er the money. She don't even try ta avoid touchin' 'im er nothin'. " 'Preciate it." Tried ta smile back. But he don't have it in 'im.

     "Always good ta see ya," she handed him the receipt.

     Normally he don't take it. But, las' thing he needs 's fer people ta 'cuse 'im a stealin' them cigarettes. Fuckers all look like they's waitin' fer him ta fuck up. Give 'em an excuse ta pounce. All a them. Starin' at 'im. 'N through 'im. Mrs. Robinson from down the street who's cat he got outta the tree las' month. Old Joe Beamis who ain't but barely get 'nough Social Security ta live off'n so's Daryl paid the fifteen dollars 'n odd cents he were short on 'is groceries in this very fuckin' store not two days 'go. Fifteen damn dollars he ain't hardly able ta spare neither.

     Soon 's he's out the door he's lightin' up. Nerves 's rattled. Shit like that's part a bein' a Dixon. Now they's dragged Rick inta it. 'N he don't like that. Ain't nothin' wrong with lovin' someone. 'Bout smoked the shit outta his cigarette on the way back ta work when things really went ta hell.

     "What the fuck d'ya think yer doin'?" Some dumb kid got in 'is face. 'Bout nineteen er twenty. Scrawny. Brave 'nough with 'is cronies backin' 'im up.

     "Smokin'," Daryl blew 'is breath out. In the guy's face. Hard not ta with the little shit standin' so close. " 'S a free country las' I checked." 'Course 's Georgia. 'N they's pretty close ta the backwoods.

     The kid jus' stepped closer. 'N all 'is friends closed in. "Ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout."

     Never is. Five on one ain't exactly a fair fight. Daryl don't wanna hurt no one. 'Specially kids. Jus' wants ta go back ta work. Live a quiet life. With the man he loves. "Look," Daryl puffed the cigarette. Heatin' up the cherry. 'S the only weapon he's got. "I ain't lookin' fer trouble."

     'Parently they was. Next thing he knew he's seein' stars. Don't know where that cigarette butt ended up. His butt's on the ground. Shook 'is head ta clear it 'fore tryin' ta stand. Un-fuckin'-believable. One a them fuckers pushed 'im back down by 'is shoulders. 'Nother one kicked 'is back. He don't wanna fight. Beatin' up on a couple a kids. Don't wanna end up in jail. Never seein' Rick 'gain 'cept through bars. So he took it. Curled up. Protectin' 'is head. Made 'imself small like they's his old man wailin' on 'im. 'N took it.

     Heard tires screechin'. Great. More assholes ta join the lynchin'. "Hey," a voice squeaked. 'Nother kid poppin' outta the car. Leavin' it in the street. Runnin'. Door open an' rollin' 'thout the parkin' break. "You think you're so tough, all of you ganging up on one person?" This kid sure thinks he's tough. Takin' 'em all on. Don't sound tough, though.

     Daryl can't look up. Don't wanna boot in the face. All he sees 's red low tops runnin' up an' the kid's screamin', "Get the hell outta here!" 'N them fuckers do. 'Parently the kid's swingin' a baseball bat 'round. Dropped it next ta Daryl with a clunk an' it rolled off. "Jeez, you okay?" The kid bent down ta help Daryl up. "I'm Glenn, by the way."

     "Pleasure," Daryl winced as Glenn dragged 'im ta the bench 'long the sidewalk. "Thanks," he tried ta touch 'is eye, but it erupted in pain 'gain. "Ya always carry a baseball bat?"

     Glenn's in his face. Checkin' him out. Eyes 's wide 'n Daryl figures his shiner mus' look somethin' awful. "Well," Glenn forced Daryl's head back fer a better look. Thankfully he don't try ta touch nothin' else. "You never know who you're gonna run into delivering pizzas. 'Specially at night." By now the car'd rolled inta the curb. Ten feet down. Good thing ain't no one parked there. "Shit," Glenn took off after it. Turned off the ignition.

     Dale's crossin' the street. Comin' back from the coffee shop. Likes ta treat 'em once in awhile. Knows the coffee they got in the break room's shit. Good guy ta work fer. "Jesus," Dale dropped the drinks all over the sidewalk. Ran up ta Daryl. "What happened?"

     "Nothin'," Daryl tried ta hide 'is face. " 'M fine." Ain't nothin' keepin' 'im from Rick. Those five guys ain't got nothin' on his old man. He c'n take it.

     Glenn's back at 'is side. "Five guys jumped him." Kid's got a big mouth.

     "I'm calling the cops," Dale's sittin' next ta Daryl. Arm 'round 'im. 'N Daryl don't even know why but his eyes 's burnin'. Chest's hurtin'. Can't breathe. Needed Rick.

     "Already did," Glenn sat on Daryl's other side. Arm 'round 'im, too. Guess there's still a few good people left.

     Sure 'nough sirens 's wailin' an' the cruiser pulls up. Fuck. Rick's flyin' out 'fore Shane even stops the car. "Are you okay?" Rick's swoopin' in like a mother hen. Kneelin' down 'front a him. Brushin' his hair back. Tryin' ta assess the damage. Fingers 's so gentle they don't even hurt 'round 'is eye. Touchin' him like he's made a glass. "Are. You. Okay?" Rick kep' repeatin'.

     Daryl blinked. With 'is good eye. 'S Rick said it 'gain. Finally realized 's 'cuz he ain't answered yet. Couldn't get his mouth ta work. Nodded 'n buried his face in Rick's neck. Sniffin' fer his cologne. Reassurin' hisself he's really there. Felt the tears comin'.

     Shane's breathin' hard. Loomin' over Rick. Hands on 'is belt. Pacin'. "Any y'all standin' 'round seen what happened ya better step forward now." He's barkin' like a dog. "Ya stood here 'n watched, ya better tell me what ya saw."

     Glenn cleared 'is throat. Spoke up. "I know who one of them was, John Grover." The kid patted Daryl's back 'fore goin' over ta Shane. "I know where he lives...just delivered a pizza there the other night."

     Shane took over. Lettin' Rick see ta Daryl. 'N he's grateful. Needed Rick. Dale even moved off ta give 'is statement. Mos'ly ta let 'em have a minute alone. He ain't seen shit happen.

     "Baby," Rick's cooin'. Rubbin' Daryl's back. "Did they hurt ya anywhere else?" His voice's soft 's the kisses he's plantin' on Daryl's forehead.

     'N Daryl don't even care who sees. Needed them kisses. Needed Rick. "Woulda 'f that kid ain't a jumped in." His voice 's shaky. Kid's got some balls.

     Rick slipped inta Glenn's vacant seat. Cradled him in his arms. Daryl could feel Rick's chest puffin' like he'd run a marathon 'stead a jus' from the car ta the bench. "I saw ya an'..." Rick's chokin' now. "I couldn't bear if they..." Couldn't even finish. "I love ya an' I'm so sorry."

     "Hey," Daryl clutched him. "I ain't havin' second thoughts." Rick's arms 's tight 'round 'im. Calmin' 'im. " 'M sorry they's stupid," Daryl's voice seemed like it don't wanna come out, "but I ain't sorry 'bout us."

     "I'm gonna take ya home," Rick soothed. "Ya can give yer statement later."

     Daryl nodded. Don't wanna go back ta the shop. Face Merle. He'd go crazy. Prob'ly wanna do somethin' stupid. Get 'imself in trouble. But Daryl's got work ta do. Pilin' up. "Don't wanna let Dale down, though."

     Dale musta heard 'is name. Sidled up ta them. "Son," Dale patted his shoulder, "why don't you let Rick take you home?" Weren't gonna put up a fuss 'long 's he's offerin' ta let 'im off. "I'll talk to Merle, alright?"

     "Thanks," Rick answered fer 'im. They both helped 'im up. Damn, he ain't even realized how sore he was. Them kids musta got in a few good kicks. Assholes.

     Rick eased Daryl inta the passenger seat a the patrol car. Air conditionin' felt good 's he sat there. Lettin' Rick fuss over 'im. Dig a water bottle outta the glove box. Cracked it open fer 'im. "Here, Baby," he made 'im drink. Pulled out the first aid kit. Tossed shit all over 'til he found the cold pack. Mashed it 'round ta activate it. Passed it ta Daryl.

     "Thanks," Daryl held it 'gainst 'is eye. Leanin' inta the seat. Quiet fer a bit. Chewin' 'is thumb while Rick hunkered down by the door. Rubbin' 'is knees. 'Specially over the hole in 'em. Waitin' fer him ta speak. "Happened so fast," Daryl finally broke the silence.

     "Shane'll take care a them," Rick assured 'im. Daryl weren't sure 'f he meant arrest 'em er rough 'em up. Prob'ly a little a both. "I wanna take care a you." Rick reached 'round. Buckled 'im in. Turned the radio down so's it stopped squawkin'. "Backup's here. Gonna let Shane know we're headed out, 's that okay?"

     Daryl nodded. Lettin' Rick tend ta him. Ain't never had no one so concerned 'bout him b'fore. Felt good. Even though his eye's puffy an' hurt like a bitch. "Ya need anythang 'fore I go talk ta him?" Rick kissed 'is cheek. Sighin' inta his ear.

     "Need ya ta know I love ya," Daryl choked on the lump in 'is throat. "An' ain't nothin' gonna change that er scare me off." Not a beatin'. Nothin'.

     Rick rubbed Daryl's head. "Yer my breath, my life," he sucked Daryl's lips. Like he's tryin' ta use 'im ta breathe. "I love ya, too an' I will always be here fer you." His kiss was soft. Sweet. "Ain't nothin' er no one gonna scare me off neither."


	27. Deliver Us From Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes care of Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you're still reading you got through the only bit of pain. Thanks for sticking with it!

     Top floor apartments 's the best. Ain't gotta listen ta the people 'bove ya trompin' 'round like a herd a elephants. 'N them stairs ta the second floor ain't bad. 'Less'n ya jus' had the shit kicked outta ya by a buncha dumb kids. Ain't nothin' Daryl couldn't handle. 'Specially with Rick at 'is side. Supportin' him. Arms 'round 'im. Gentle 's c'n be.

     "Take yer time," Rick soothed. Musta seen 'im wincin' at the sight a them stairs. "I got ya."

     Daryl sighed. Heavier'n he meant ta. Should be able ta take them fuckers two at a time. Get ta the top like nothin'. Shoulda been able ta take them asshole kids two at a time, too. But he don't regret holdin' back. 'Cuz he's here now. Holdin' Rick. 'Stead a in jail fer beatin' the shit outta their sorry asses like he coulda.

     "I know ya always got me," Daryl got 'is foot workin'. Raised it ta the first step. Dropped his head on Rick's shoulder. Let him do the liftin'. 'S the one thing in 'is life he c'n count on. Rick bein' there fer 'im. Lovin' him. "Got ya, too," he mumbled inta Rick's neck. Damn 'f there ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer Rick. Bruises, puffy eye 'n all.

     Took ferever ta get ta the top. But they made it. T'gether. 'N Rick seemed bent on leadin' Daryl ta the bedroom. Stoppin' only fer aspirin an' water. Daryl don't even put up a fuss. Lyin' down a bit might be jus' what he needs. 'Least 'til Merle comes bustin' in.

     Rick don't say a thing. Don't haveta. 'S like they could communicate with their eyes. Their touch. Undressed Daryl. Slow 'n careful. Kissin' ev'ry scar he has. An' ev'ry bruise he jus' got. Helped 'im inta his favorite pajamas. That pair a Rick's old Police Academy sweats. Eased 'im onta the bed. Tucked 'im in. 'Fore takin' off 'is uniform. Put on a matchin' pair a pants. Crawled in ta snuggle. Draped over 'im. Protective.

     "Good ta be home," Daryl broke the silence. Eyes closed. Lettin' Rick's fingers rubbin' his head lull 'im ta sleep. Even 'f it were only three in the afternoon. "Good ta be with ya."

     Rick burried his face in Daryl's neck. Still strokin' his messed up hair. "Bein' with you's what I live for." Rick snatched Daryl's hand off 'is chest. Squeezed it. "I love you."

     Daryl tried ta roll over. Groaned. Rick's right there. Helpin'. Don't even gotta ask. Eased 'im on 'is side so's they's belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. Sharin' eachother's breath. "Love ya, too." Daryl got 'is lips workin'. Wanted ta say it. Eye ta eye.

     Daryl don't 'member fallin' 'sleep. But 's the best sleep a his life. In Rick's arms. Safe. Don't dream 'bout Roxanne whisperin' secrets all over town. Er dumb shit kids with heavy ass boots tryin' ta kick 'im senseless. Er how Mrs. Robinson down the street prob'ly ain't  even gonna want 'im near her cat no more. Even 'f it does get stuck in a damn tree. Don't even dream a how his old man'd be tellin' 'im he deserved ev'ry bruise them assholes gave 'im.

     Dreamed a Rick. Keepin' 'im warm 'n safe. By his side. Never leavin'. Never lookin' down on 'im. Dreamed a Dale sittin' on one side a him on that bench. Glenn on the other. Like ain't nothin' wrong with 'im. 'Cuz there ain't. 'N Maggie. Smilin' at 'im. Like nothin' changed. 'Cuz ain't nothin' did.

     Next thing he knows there's a hand brushin' hair outta his face. Ain't Rick's. Ain't near 's gentle. 'S Merle. Sittin' on the bed. Next ta them. "Shhh," Merle patted Daryl's cheek. "Jus' checkin' m' baby brother's okay."

     Daryl blinked. Couldn't see outta either eye half drowsy. " 'M fine." His voice's gruff with sleep. Tryin' not ta wake Rick. "Been beat worse." But Merle knew that. Seen it.

     "I hate what they done ta ya," Merle shook 'is head. Shifted 'side 'em. "Hate why they done it."

     Ain't no one ever said life's fair. "Hey," Daryl buried 'is face back in Rick's shoulder. "Ain't ya s'posed ta be workin'?" Dale's gonna lose customers 'thout no one workin'.

     "Dale told me ta give you's two a little time alone," he cackled like he thought Dale meant fer sex, "then he gimme the rest a the afternoon off."

     Rick stirred. Rubbin' his eyes. "Hey, Merle," he yawned. Sittin' up. Careful not ta jostle Daryl. Er bump any sore spots. "Time is it?"

     "Time ta eat," Daryl let Rick 'n Merle help 'im sit up. Fuss over 'im. Pulled the covers up ta his chin. " 'M starvin'."

     Rick swung his legs outta bed. Grabbin' a tee shirt fer Daryl. Easin' it over 'is head. His eye. Dressin' him like a doll. 'Fore pullin' on his own undershirt. "I can do us up some bacon an' eggs."

     Merle jumped ta his feet. "I's thinkin' a gettin' takeout from that Chinaman down the street." Better 'n burnt eggs. " 'S on me, Bro."

     Daryl slitted his eyes. " 'F ya say so." Merle ain't never paid fer nothin' on 'is own b'fore. Musta really felt fer 'im.

     Daryl let Rick get 'im inta the livin' room. Ease 'im onta the couch. Waitin' fer Merle ta rifle the junk drawer in the kitchen fer the menu. They's all sittin' down ta figure it out when the doorbell rang. Rick popped up ta answer it. Hand on 'is hip. Ready ta send 'em packin' 'f they's there ta cause trouble.

     "Oh, hey...Officer." 'S jus' Glenn. 'N Maggie. 'N a stack a pizza boxes.

     "Well," Merle piped up from the couch beside Daryl, "we's jus' thinkin' Chinese." Snickered 'til he got Daryl's elbow in 'is ribs.

     "I'm Korean," Glenn sighed. Like he been hearin' it 'is whole life. "Anyway...I hope this isn't illegal or anything, but I got your address from work." Kid shrugged. Seemed nervous 'til Rick relaxed 'is cop stance. "Thought maybe you wouldn't feel like cooking tonight." His smile's wide. Apologetic. "So I wanted to bring these by on my way home."

     Maggie stepped out from behind the tower a boxes. "We jus' wanna make sure Daryl's okay." Her face's bright. Sincere.

     "Thanks," Rick took the pizzas. Bitin' his lip like he's tryin' ta find the words ta say. "Fer everythang ya did today...I mean, if ya hadn't-"

     Glenn waved 'im off. "It was nothing." Was ev'rythin'.

     Daryl forced 'imself up. Padded ta the door. Looked Glenn in the eye. "Thanks, man." Ain't never been good with words an' shit. Feelin's. "Why don't ya come in?" Plenty a food. "Ya brought 'nough fer a army."

     Maggie beamed. Always been sweet ta him at the Piggly Wiggly. "We brought beer, too." Couple a six packs.

     "I'm in love," Merle swooped in. Snagged the beer. Leerin' at it like a cheap screw he couldn't wait ta fondle. Crackin' one open fer each a them 'fore they even sat down.

     "Have a seat," Rick ushered 'em ta the kitchen table. Set the pizzas down. Eased Daryl inta a chair. Went fer the plates while Daryl introduced Glenn 'n Maggie ta Merle. Rick's constantly lookin' over at Daryl. Makin' sure he's okay. With the pain. With Merle. With company. But Daryl don't mind none a it.

     "So," Merle collapsed inta the rickety chair, "you's the Chinaman saved m' brother?" Took a swig a beer. Slumpin' back. Least he don't put 'is feet on the table.

     Glenn jus' smiled. Good kid. "He's Korean," Daryl corrected.

     "Whatever," Merle burped. Went fer more pizza. "You's okay in m' book," he raised 'is beer ta Glenn. "Wherever you's from."

     "To Glenn," Rick joined in. Rubbin' Daryl's thigh under the table. "Fer savin' the love of my life."

     "And my favorite customer," Maggie chimed in. Smilin' at Daryl. Like she fuckin' meant ev'ry word.

     Daryl blushed. "Ya'll tryin' ta make me cry t'day?" He teased. Klinkin' bottles with ev'ryone. "Best go easy on me, only got one eye."

     Rick kissed Daryl's cheek. Dished 'im up more pizza. Lookin' after 'im.

     Dinner was nice. Makin' friends. Glenn 'n Maggie's good people. Nice ta know they's got a few people on their side. Even Merle's havin' a good time. Behavin' 'imself. 'S much 's Merle can.

     "So," Merle leaned 'cross the table. Lookin' right at Glenn. "Who's that sweet little thing always answers the phone when I call in m' order?" Winked at 'im. Like they's lifelong friends. "She 's good lookin' 's she sounds? Bet she's blonde."

     "Beth?" Glenn choked on 'is food. Kep' eatin' so's he don't haveta talk.

     "She's my sister," Maggie knocked back the last a her beer. Silence overtakin' the room 'til she slammed the bottle down. "My daddy'd break yer legs ya so much as look at 'er." She laughed at Merle's wide eyes. "But I won't tell."

     "That how ya met?" Daryl chewed a bite. Changin' the subject. "At the pizza place?"

     Glenn piped up, "She came in to pick up Beth and..."

     Maggie finished fer 'im, "We've been together ever since." She giggled an' kissed Glenn's nose. Makin' his face turn red. 'Course that coulda been the beer. "How'd ya'll meet?"

     Daryl let Rick tell it. "I's out on Gallagher Road an' broke down." Rick's smile split his face. Makin' Daryl turn red now. "He came 'n rescued me." Rick pulled Daryl in close. "An' I knew the minute he slid outta that tow truck he was the one fer me."

     Daryl nuzzled Rick's side. "Love at first sight." Meant ta be. "Hit it off right 'way, but soon 's I got 'is car runnin' thought I'd never see 'im 'gain." He picked at a hangnail. "Looked me up at the shop an' brought me doughnuts, though."

     "Hey," Rick squeezed Daryl's knee. "Told ya I'd be seein' ya, didn't I?" Rick's eyes 's soft. Crinklin' at the sides with 'is grin. "Weren't gonna let ya get away."


	28. Visitin' Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets more visitors checking in on him...

     Daryl don't like sittin' 'round. Useless. 'Specially when there's work ta be done. But Dale ain't lettin' 'im back ta work fer 'least a week. Even payin' 'im ta stay home. 'N Merle promised ta work twice 's hard. Make up fer it. Day two an' Daryl's already tired a soap operas, Judge Judy, Judge Mathis 'n all them other stupid shows where people's fightin' on TV. 'N jus' plain tired. 'Parently. Sleepin' like a log.

     "Daryl," Rick woke 'im with gentle fingers runnin' through his mess a hair. Sittin' next ta him on the bed. Daryl tried ta rub the sleep outta his eyes. Forgettin' one's swelled shut 'til Rick stopped 'im. "Ya druggin' me er somethin', Grimes?" He teased. Yawnin'. Tryin' ta blink. Lettin' Rick help 'im ta sittin'. 'N he only winced once. Mos'ly on account a tryin' ta do too much a the movin' on 'is own. 'S what he gets fer bein' stubborn an' shit.

     "Ya caught me," Rick winked. "That Ibuprofin is some strong shit." He passed Daryl some water. Made 'im drink. "Speakin' a which..." Held out 'nother pill.

     "Anythin' fer you," Daryl plucked it outta his hand. 'N he meant anythin'. Beatin's 'n all. Tried ta smile but 'is face hurt. Definitely time fer 'nother dose.

     Rick fussed with them pillows some more. Tryin' ta make 'im comfortable. Readin' his face ta know when he got 'em jus' right. Took the empty glass back. "Ya up fer more visitors?"

     "Glenn 'n Maggie?" They'd been nice ev'ry night checkin' up on 'im. 'N 's much 's Daryl don't like socializin' they's dif'rnt. "Help me up 'n I c'n go out ta the -"

     But he don't getta finish. Rick cut 'im off. Pattin' his knee. "I told my parents."

     "What?" Now Daryl's cuttin' Rick off. "What'd ya do that fer?" Daryl panicked. Chest gettin' tight. They's gonna hate 'im now fer sure. An' Rick. Fuck.

     "Shhh," Rick soothed. Gently holdin' 'im in place. 'Fore he hurt 'isself jumpin' outta bed. "Jus' said ya got mugged at the garage's all."

     Daryl settled. Lettin' Rick rub the tension outta his shoulders. Damn he hurt all over. Them stupid kids musta got in a few good kicks. " 'M in m' pajamas," he pouted. Even though they's Rick's old Police Academy sweats 'n ain't like he's indecent er nothin'.

     "They don't care yer in yer pajamas an' in bed," Rick caressed Daryl's cheek. Mindful a them bruises. "They jus' care 'bout you, wanna see ya." Ain't gonna care when they find out why he got 'is ass beat.

     Daryl shrugged. Chewed 'is thumb. "Look like hell." Puffy eye, split lip, bruises. Mus' be a sight. "But," he damn near had 'is thumb bleedin', " 'f they wanna." Ain't nobody cared 'bout 'im gettin' beat b'fore. When he's a kid. Not even Mama. 'S hard 'ceptin' it now.

     "I'll let 'em in," Rick kissed Daryl's forehead 's he stood.

     "Hey," Daryl swatted Rick's ass. Smilin'. "None a that shit 'front a them." Er 's game over.

     Rick jus' rolled 'is eyes. Pressed 'is lips ta Daryl's 'fore goin' ta the door. Whisperin' through the crack.

     Donna pushed in like she been waitin' fer hours. Eyes red 'n wet from cryin'. "My poor baby," she sidled up ta him on the bed. Scooped 'im inta her arms. Like he's made a glass. Like he's precious ta her.

     "Ain't 's bad 's I look," Daryl mumbled inta her shoulder. Lettin' 'er stroke 'is hair.

     Ray were hoverin'. Pattin' his back like he don't know 'f 's okay ta touch 'im. "We came as soon as we heard." Patted 'im some more when he don't flinch. Sat down on the bed. "We're here for you, son, jus' let us know what we can do."

     Daryl's feelin' like the runt a the litter bein' dog piled. But he don't mind. Ain't never had so much 'tention. Don't know what ta do with it. 'N he don't even realize he's wringin' Donna with a hug. Clutchin' ta her like she's his mama er some shit. " 'M fine," he insisted. But he kinda don't want her lettin' go.

     "I'll get dinner in the oven for ya," she pulled back a little. Kissed 'is forehead. 'Cuz he ain't black an' blue there. "An' I'll bring more tomorrow so ya don't haveta eat bacon an' eggs all week 'cuz this one can't cook." She patted Rick's shoulder.

     "Mom," Rick whined. But it were 'bout all he could manage in the kitchen. 'N he burned it mosta the time. "I can order takeout with the best of 'em," he sassed. Crawlin' inta bed. Next ta Daryl. Pressin' inta his side. Warm 'n safe.

     Daryl's suddenly 'ware a Rick's watch on the nightstand. Next ta his cigarettes. 'N they's in matchin' pajamas. In that tiny bed. Shit.

     Rick musta felt 'im tense up. Start squirmin'. 'Cuz he's slidin' off'n the bed. Makin' 'scuses. "We best let ya get some rest now."

     Donna kissed 'is forehead 'gain. "You be good fer yer mom now an' listen ta Rick for me, let him take care a ya."

     Daryl nodded. She sayin' she thinks a him 's her son, too? Damn, his own parents ain't even thought a him like that. 'N he don't even wanna know how things'll change 'f they figured shit out. 'Cuz ain't jus' Rick gonna lose 'em. Daryl's gonna miss 'em, too.


	29. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl goes back to work for the first time after being jumped...

     People fear what they ain't able ta understand. 'N they hate what they fear. Simple 's that. 'Parently some people don't understand Daryl lovin' Rick. But they's okay with hatin' 'n beatin' the shit outta Daryl jus' 'cuz they don't like the way he's livin' 'is life. In a free country. 'N those dumb fucks 's treatin' Daryl like he's the backwards hick.

     Daryl ain't lettin' 'em keep 'im from lovin' Rick. From livin' 'is life. Er goin' back ta work. Er shoppin' at the damn Piggly Wiggly. Don't even care 'f the lot a 'em scatter like pool balls bein' broke when he walks in. Ain't like 's catchin'. Needed cigarettes anyways.

     "Merle," Daryl tapped 'is shoulder ta get 'is 'tention under the hood a that Camaro they's fixin'. Pristine piece a machin'ry 'n Merle's fiddlin' with it like a barroom floozie he's tryin' ta go all the way with. "Sorry ta tear ya 'way from yer girlfriend," he jabbed a thumb at the car.

     Merle don't even look up. "She sure is a thing a beauty."

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. " 'M gonna run 'n get some cigarettes 'fore Rick gets here fer lunch, need anythin'?"

     Merle bumped 'is head pullin' out. Stood ta his full height. Face gone pale. "Ya ain't goin' 'lone, Bro."

     Damn 'f he ain't bossy sometimes. "C'n take care a m'self," Daryl huffed. Had worse bruises b'fore. Beatin's. 'N Merle knew it. Had 'em, too. "Them assholes that roughed me up were jus' a bunch a damn kids." Nothin' ta worry 'bout.

     " 'N look what they did ta ya," Merle patted 'is cheek. Gentler'n Daryl'd a thought he's capable a. Over them bruises still ain't completely faded. "What ya gonna do 'f a bunch a big assholes like me jump ya?"

     Daryl looked 'way. "D'fend m'self." Hung 'is head. "But they's jus' kids, Merle," he repeated. Dumb ass kids. "Ya wan' me in jail fer beatin' the shit outta them stupid brats?" Ain't worth it. He'd suck it up 'n take whatever he hadda ta be with Rick.

     Merle hung 'is head now. Tryin' ta look 'im in the eye. "What I want, Baby Brother, 's fer ya ta be safe."

     "I'll be fine," Daryl patted Merle's shoulder. "Ain't but a few blocks." Merle's wipin' 'is hands. Gettin' ready ta follow. Stubborn ass. " 'Sides," Daryl sputtered, "Dale ain't gonna like it 'f we leave the garage unmanned."

     Merle glared. Knowin' he's right. 'N Prob'ly hatin' it. "Ya got ten minutes," he sighed. "An 'f ya ain't back 'm comin' after ya."

     "Fair 'nough," Daryl slipped out the door. The sun socked 'im in 'is bad eye like a sucker punch. Felt good gettin' out, though. Like showin' all a them he ain't backin' down from lovin' Rick. Ain't askin' fer their damn permission. Don't fuckin' need it.

     Mos' people ain't givin' 'im no notice. Not like they's avoidin' 'im er nothin'. More like he's jus' normal. Any other guy walkin' down the street. Ain't even no one crossin' ta the other side. As it should be.

     'Course that's usually when ev'rythin' goes ta shit. Like a second set a footsteps trailin' after 'im. Matchin' 'is gait. A little too well ta be coincidence. Fuck. Daryl spun 'round. Ain't nobody there. Nothin'. Damn Merle fer makin' 'im jumpy. Picked up 'is pace 'til he got ta the store. Ain't nobody gonna do nothin' in there. 'Course he ain't never 'spected a bunch a dumb kids ta jump 'im in broad daylight. In the center a town. People he knew standin' by. Jus' lookin' on.

     "Hey," Maggie called from 'er register. Wavin' a pack a cigarettes. Mus' be what's on sale. She knows he always gets the cheapest. "I was hopin' ya'd stop by," she grinned. Leaned over the conveyor belt. Ain't got no customers. "Let me just warn ya," she winked, "the chicken an' jojos in the deli might be from last Tuesday."

     "Psh," Daryl huffed. Diggin' out 'is wallet. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." Grocery store deli food ain't never good. Barely a step 'bove the shit they sell at gas stations. "Rick's meetin' me fer lunch anyways."

     "Ooh," Maggie scanned the cigarettes. "Hot date?"

     Daryl shrugged. Blushed. 'N she got a knowin' look on 'er face. Like she got 'er answer. "He's bringin' lunch." He handed 'er a ten.

     "Glenn brings me pizza sometimes," Maggie made change. "We tried sneakin' a beer once, but his face got too red."

     Kid ain't able ta hold 'is liquor. "Yeah," Daryl laughed. Glad he wandered out t'day. Ta remind 'imself there's good people. "Best get back 'fore Merle sends in the cavalry."

     Maggie patted 'is hand. "Glad things are settlin' down for ya."

     "Thanks," Daryl called over 'is shoulder. Lightin' up 's he stepped outside.

     Lookin' both ways he ain't seein' nothin' ta be worried 'bout. Nobody hangin' 'round ta lynch his ass. But he ain't gone ten steps when he c'n hear he got somebody tailin' 'im 'gain. Big guy, too. Heavy boots 'least. Daryl stopped. Them footsteps 'hind 'im stopped, too. Can't a guy buy some damn cigarettes 'n take a damn walk 'thout havin' ta d'fend ev'ry damn thing he does? Who he loves? Ain't nobody's damn business. But him 'n Rick.

     Started walkin' 'gain. Them boots started in, too. Merle's gonna be furious 'f he comes back with 'nother black eye. Not ta mention Rick. Two doors down from the garage, too. 'Least Merle will hear this time. Come ta his rescue. Daryl stopped short. Not wantin' the bastard ta know where he works 'f he don't already. Pretended ta rummage 'is pockets.

     Them boots ain't stoppin' this time. Comin' right up on 'im. Shit. Daryl spun 'round. Grabbin' the guy. 'S like hittin' a brick wall. But he got the jump on the asshole. Element a s'prise. Pinnin' 'im ta the corner a the laundrymat 'fore the guy knew what hit 'im. 'N then it hit Daryl. 'S Merle's ugly mug starin' 'im in the face.

     "Easy, Darlena," Merle's soothin'. Like Daryl's five an' havin' a temper tantrum. Arms pinned at 'is sides ain't much he c'n do. "I's jus' wantin' ta make sure nobody hassled ya."

     Daryl gaped. Cigarette hangin' outta his mouth. Ain't even realized he's holdin' 'is breath. 'Til he hadda gasp ta form words. "Ya scared the shit outta me."

     "Sorry," Merle's voice was gravel in 'is throat. Chokin' on smoke. 'N Prob'ly his 'pology. Weren't lost on Daryl he'd actually fuckin' said the word fer once. "Jus' needed ta protect m' baby brother, alright?" He's whinin'. Hands tuggin' on the hem a Daryl's vest. 'Bout all he c'n reach pinned like he were. "Wouldn't a been a big deal 'f ya'd a jus' let me come."

     Daryl collapsed inta Merle's chest with a whimper. "Asshole," he sassed. "But, thanks." 'F Merle could say he's sorry Daryl could thank 'im. Weren't sure 'f 's the relief er the 'drenaline, but he mighta sobbed. A little. Like a damn girl.

     'N Merle don't even tease 'im er nothin'. Patted 'is back 'stead. "Dry yer eyes, Darlena," Merle crowed. "Don' wanna mess up yer purdy little face fer Friendly, do ya?"

     "Ain't cryin'," Daryl pulled back. Socked Merle's arm. "Hope ya 'least locked up the garage," he puffed smoke. Offered Merle the cigarette. "That Camaro's worth a fuckin' fortune." Though with Merle takin' 'is sweet time it prob'ly don't even run yet.

     "Psh, ain't worth 's much 's you, Bro," Merle waved 'im off. Took a drag. " 'Sides, I'd rather haveta 'splain ta Dale why the shop got ransacked 'stead a 'splainin' ta Rick why m' brother did."

     "C'mon," Daryl snagged the cigarette outta Merle's mouth. "Le's go."

     "Ladies first," Merle bowed. Teasin'. Even though he knows Daryl hates that shit. Prob'ly 'cuz a it.

     "Ya wan' me ta pin yer ass ta the wall 'gain?" Daryl snorted.

     Merle snorted back. "Thought you's savin' that shit fer Friendly."

     "Merle!" Daryl scolded 's Rick walked up ta 'em. 'N suddenly Daryl felt like he got 'is breath back.

     Rick's all pink lips 'n blue eyes. Lookin' 'em over. Like he knows somethin's up. But he don't pry. Knows Daryl'll tell 'im later. Jus' leaned in fer a kiss. Soft 'n tender. On 'is bruised cheek. In broad daylight. Like he don't care who knows he loves Daryl Dixon. Somebody honked drivin' by.

     "Ya keep that shit up 'n I might get jealous," Merle teased. "Best be gettin' back ta m' girl." He clopped off ta the garage.

     Rick tilted 'is head. Prob'ly tryin' ta 'magine the 'girl' that'd have Merle. "Hope ya don't mind not goin' out," he juggled the bag in 'is arms so's he could wrap one 'round Daryl. Walk 'is boyfriend ta the park fer lunch. "Mom wanted ta send ya somethin' special."

     Daryl perked up. Tryin' ta peek in the bag. "Meatloaf sandwiches?" She knows they's his favorite.

     "A course," Rick squeezed 'im close. "Think she made ya brownies er somethin', too."

     Donna's a real peach. Lookin' in on 'im this last week. Sendin' food over. Daryl don't wanna ruin' it wonderin' what side a the fence she'd be on 'f she knew why he got beat up. Jus' told 'er he got mugged by some guys tryin' ta break inta the shop.

     "How's yer day goin'?" Rick picked the bench in the shade. Musta noticed 'im squintin'. Rick's good like that. Readin' 'im. Lookin' after 'im.

     "Better now yer here," Daryl sat down. Pulled out a sandwich. Settled inta Rick. Thigh ta thigh. This was worth anythin' he hadda go through. The two a them. Next ta eachother. T'gether with Rick. The one person in this shit world Daryl could trust. Could feel safe with. Could love. 'N fuck anyone who tried ta stand in the way a it.


	30. Playin' Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Daryl is up and about and back to work he gets invited to game night at Rick's parents...

     Daryl ain't never done game night b'fore. Ain't like Dixons went 'round chattin' 'n hangin' out t'gether. Doin' family shit. They's only got t'gether ta drink. Er fight. Er pick up cheap women. Bail eachother outta jail. Shit like that. But Ray 'n Donna liked Daryl. Fuck 'f he knew why. Even after catchin' 'im sleepin' over with their son. 'Least they ain't caught on were in the same bed. 'Specially now they's livin' t'gether. 'N they invited 'im ta family night.

     Daryl's sweatin' bullets. Don't wanna fuck up. Best not be no damn charades. Er nothin' he'll look a fool. Er no trivia games. Daryl ain't dumb. But, history an' politics ain't his strong suit. Popular culture neither, come ta think. He don't give a shit 'bout who's on TV er what bands kids like these days. 'Least he's gettin' a good view a Rick's ass while he's goin' through the game closet. 'F they only knew them games ain't the only thing in the closet.

     "Dear," Donna grabbed 'is arm. Pulled 'im inta the kitchen 'fore he wore a hole in the livin' room floor with 'is pacin'. 'N thumb chewin'. Handed 'im a stack a cheese 'n crackers ta chew on 'stead. "Can I fix ya a drink?"

     Needed one. She got hard stuff out, too. Daryl downed the cheese. Grabbed a bottle a Coke. Cracked it open. "Jack 'n Coke's m' favorite."

     "That's what Rick says," Donna smiled. Poured a hefty shot a whiskey inta a glass. Passed it his way. "Talks 'bout ya nonstop." She don't even flinch when he knocked it back. 'Thout the Coke. Jus' poured 'im 'nother one. "Rick says yer smart, good with words," she patted 'is back. "I thought Scrabble might be good."

     Daryl deflated with relief. "Sounds fun." Scrabble he could do. Played it with Rick in 'is room that time. Beat the pants off'n 'im. Fer real. But he ain't tellin' Donna that.

     She shoved the guacamole at 'im. "Unless ya wanna play charades." Elbowed 'im. "But we'd haveta get Rick pretty drunk fer that." She's teasin'.

     "You two playin' er what?" Ray's in the doorway. Pullin' on Daryl. "Shoulda known she'd have ya in here with the food," he huffed. Winked. Grabbed a platter. "C'mon, I'm savin' ya," he dragged 'im off. 'Fore she could swat their asses.

     Donna brought the rest a the food ta the table. They ain't goin' hungry fer sure. "Eat up, boys," she fit the plates 'round the game board. "There's plenty more."

     Rick's grinnin' like a fool. Glad he got Daryl ta come. 'N he only had one drink so far so's he musta jus' forgot 'imself. Fed Daryl one a them bacon wrapped jalapeños. Put it right ta Daryl's mouth. Carressin' his lip with 'is thumb. Fuck. But Ray 'n Donna don't seem ta notice. They's too busy settin' up the Scrabble. Doin' what all Daryl can't 'magine 'cuz there ain't much to it. But he's grateful they's takin' sortin' the pieces so damn serious.

     "Here," Rick offered Daryl a chair. Eyes wide in apology 'n s'prise. Pulled 'is own seat right up ta Daryl's side. Fittin' t'gether like they's made ta.

     "Cheater," Ray threw a letter tile at Rick. 'N a funny look Daryl couldn't place.

     Donna swiped Rick's letter tray. Swatted 'is shoulder with it. "You'll see all his letters like that!" Tossed it back in the box. "Ya best play as a team if yer gonna sit like that." She replaced 'is tray with a plate a cheese an' salami.

     "Mom," Rick whined. But he got what he wanted. Scootin' closer. Like he's gonna sit on Daryl's lap.

     Daryl huffed. Stealin' a chunk a fancy ass cheese off'n 'is plate. "He's gonna need the help." He's teasin'. Gettin' the hang a this family shit. Likin' it.

     Rick jus' smiled. That big, cheesy smile that makes Daryl wanna suck it off'n 'is face. Dropped 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. Reached over 'is arm like they ain't got no boundaries. 'Cuz they ain't. Fiddled with the letters in his - _their_ \- tray. Arranged 'em ta spell 'fuck'. A course.

     Daryl added a U at the end. "Get outta there, Grimes," he swatted Rick's hand. Mos'ly jus' ta touch 'im. Brushin' fingers fer 's long 's he dared. 'Fore pullin' 'way.

     "No - I got a word," Rick fit 'is lips ta Daryl's ear. Makin' like he's playin'. But he got 'nother game in mind. "Love you," he breathed the words almost silently. Sendin' shivers down Daryl's spine. 'N the blood rushin' ta his cock.

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin'. Blushin'. Unable ta hold back a giggle. Rick's breath's ticklin' 'is neck. 'N damn 'f he ain't nippin' at 'is ear. "M-Me, too," Daryl stuttered. Unsure how ta play 'long 'thout kissin' up 'n down Rick's cheek. But, damn 'f that ain't gonna be too obvious. So's the moan buildin' in 'is throat 'f Rick don't stop.

     "Ray," Donna tutted. "I think yer boys er talkin' 'bout usin' dirty words." She winked. Spellin' out her word so's 's right side up ta them. S. C. R. E. W. "I'm givin' ya permission." She winked 'gain. Er maybe she got somethin' in 'er eye. Tapped 'er word. Makin' eye contact with Daryl.

     His mouth dropped open. Ain't no way she could mean it. Let 'im have 'er son. Ain't no way they could know. Could they? Daryl looked ta Rick. Suckin' on the neck a his Coke. Suggestively a course. Ain't helpin' the tentin' in 'is jeans none. Daryl bit 'is lip. Don't know what ta say. Ain't got no words.

     "Dirty words er okay," Donna clarified. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that." 'N she tapped her word 'gain. " 'Specially 'f two people love each other."

     "Amen ta that!" Ray kissed 'er cheek. Spelled out 'fallow'. Daryl's next. 'N he don't wanna do it. But Rick's in 'is ear. Beggin'. Squeezin' the shit outta his arm. So's Daryl caves. Arrangin' letters. Spellin' 'fuck'. Ev'ryone's dead quiet. Even Rick. Like maybe he crossed a line. Then they busted up laughin'. 'N strange 's it was Daryl's glad he came. Felt like he belonged at this family night. In this family.


	31. Spellin' It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl continues to be oblivious as Donna drops some more hints.

     Daryl only ever liked school on account a gettin' outta the house. 'Way from 'is old man. 'N even them teachers that don't like Dixons ain't allowed ta beat on 'em. 'Long 's he sat in the back 'n kep' quiet nobody noticed them bruises. Er cared. 'N he usually got lunch. Courtesy a the State a Georgia. Welfare er some shit.

     Jus' 'cuz he ain't never got 'is homework done don't mean he ain't smart. Jus' had shit ta do. Huntin'. Puttin' food on the table. 'Cuz his old man were too lazy ta get a job. 'N too drunk. Er in jail. Ain't no fancy ass book report gonna feed 'em.

     Daryl's good 'th words. Ain't no dummy like 'is old man always said. Won all three games a Scrabble. Even after a few Jack 'n Cokes. 'S grammar he ain't no good at. But Rick seems ta like the way he talks. 'Specially when he's whisperin' in 'is ear an' shit. Like they's doin' all night.

     'S Donna who's losin'. Goin' fer them small words. _Out_. _Family_. _Accept_. What she playin' at? Sure 's shit weren't Scrabble. She's up ta somethin'. 'N it ain't firs' place. Er maybe she jus' bein' funny.

     "Look," she's proud a herself. Layin' out tiles. All two a 'em. Spellin', 'guy'. Usin' the Y from where 'guy' were already spelled out from b'fore. "Some guy on guy action!" She's teasin'. Snickerin' like a damn fool. Not no sweet mama type.

     "That okay?" Rick whined.

     Daryl 'bout choked on 'is Coke. Shiftin' in Rick's lap. Holy fuck! How many drinks he had 'f he's sittin' on Rick's lap? 'Front a them? Vaguely 'membered 'im sayin' they'd be able ta play 's a team better like that. Daryl gulped the rest a his drink. But, 'parently they's all still buyin' it.

     "Can ya play a word if somebody already did?" Rick's askin'. Drawin' Daryl outta his panic. Voice calm. Like they ain't got nothin' ta be 'shamed a.

     Donna jus' smiled. Sweetlike. Innocent. "My house, my rules." Pushed a plate a brownies at Daryl. "An' I say guy on guy's okay." She's lookin' right at Daryl. On Rick's lap. Jesus. Fuck. Prob'ly looked like they's fuckin' right there. Jeans 'n all. Daryl ridin' her son's dick.

     " 'Course it's okay," Ray nodded. Pattin' her knee under the table. Love birds. Pretty obvious.

     Made Daryl wonder 'f they's seein' all the shit they been doin' on their side. Gettin' pretty handsy under there. Fuck. Daryl chewed a brownie. Should be chewin' 'is thumb 'stead. Full. Don't even know why he's still eatin'. But 'f he got food in 'is mouth he don't gotta talk. Don't even know how ta respond ta that.

     "What d'ya think, Daryl?" Ray called 'im out. 'Least he ain't kickin' 'im out. "Ya think guy on guy's okay?"

     Jesus. Daryl's squirmin'. Gettin' hot in there. "I'll allow it." 'S all he could say. Breath hitchin' in 'is chest.

     "Me, too," Donna grinned. Catchin' his hand 's he went fer 'nother brownie. Squeezin' it. "I'll allow it in my house."

     Daryl huffed. Felt the blush creepin' 'cross 'is face. 'F only she knew what it sounded like she's sayin'. 'F only she knew 'bout him 'n Rick. Damn 'f he'd let that happen, though. Ray 'n Donna's good people. Don't wanna lose 'em. Don't want Rick ta lose 'em.

     "You okay?" Rick's in 'is ear. "Yer kinda stiff all a sudden."

      _Stiff_?! Fuck! Daryl's hyperventilatin' a little. Crossin' his legs. Checkin' 'is jeans ain't tentin'. " 'M fine."

     Rick's hand snuck up the back a Daryl's neck. Stroked gently. Makin' 'im shiver. "Meant yer tense." Massagin' 'is head helped. So did Rick's cheek next ta his. On 'is shoulder.

     Fuck. They mus' be a sight. Daryl's so settled inta Rick his back's sweatin'. Glued ta him. 'N Rick's got one hand runnin' through Daryl's hair 'n one buckled 'round 'is belly. Rubbin' 'n squeezin on 'im. Daryl don't even know what ta do. Heat's poolin'. He's panicked, 'n maybe a little drunk. Don't 'member the rest a the game. Er who won. Jus' ev'ryone beggin' off ta bed 'round two in the mornin'.

     Daryl tried ta stand. Weren't sure 'f 's the drinkin' er the shock a practically outin' 'em makin' 'is legs not work. Only made it up 'cuz Rick helped 'im. Don't even gotta ask. "Mph," he rubbed at 'is eyes. "Mind 'f I leave m' bike here?" Ain't fit ta drive. "Prob'ly better jus' walk home." Ain't but a few miles. Don't wanna trouble Merle ta come get 'em at this hour.

     "Nonsense," Donna tutted. Grabbin' 'is face. She's so sweet he don't even flinch. "Yer both stayin' the night, we ain't got rid a his room. Rick'll share with ya." She's winkin' 'gain. "I'll leave ya some things upstairs."

     Rick ain't but got a twin bed. Like the one a Daryl's they's sharin' at home. Mus' be gonna leave 'im a sleepin' bag er somethin'. "Thanks," he let 'er kiss the top a his head. Kinda liked it.

     "Go ahead an' sleep in, too," she's kissin' Rick now. "Breakfast can wait 'til yer up."

     "Night, Mom. Night, Dad," Rick's all cute huggin' 'em. Makin' Daryl giggle. Er maybe 's all that Jack.

     "Ya sure 's no problem 'f I stay, too?" Daryl asked Rick. Don't wanna impose. Started stackin' dirty dishes ta take 'em ta the sink.

     Rick swatted 'im in the ass. "Ya think I'd stay an' let ya outta here in the middle a the night?" His eyes 's sayin', _ya b'long with me. Always_. " 'Sides, I have it on good authority," he winked. Hiccuped. "Guy on guy action's okay in this house."

     "Psh," Daryl let Rick lead 'im upstairs. Hand in hand. Steps creakin' all the way. Good thing they ain't gotta sneak 'round. Ain't got the coordination right now. 'N he's too distracted followin' Rick's tight as down the hall.

     "See!" Rick's a little too loud fer two in the mornin'. Pointin' at the bed. 'N damn 'f she ain't only left a pillow an' toothbrush. On Rick's bed. That tiny bed. But 's all the room they's gonna need. 'Cuz they's gonna be wrapped in eachother's arms. Guy on guy. Even 'f they's too tired fer action.


	32. Cookie Cutter Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets invited to Ray and Donna's for some pre Christmas preparations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps ahead a few months to before Christmas. Daryl and Rick still live together with Merle in the little apartment. In this scene Rick had gotten off work before Daryl so that is why Rick is already at his parent's house.

     Daryl ain't never cared too much fer Christmas. Weren't nothin' but time off'n school he didn't want. Hidin' in 'is room. Listenin' ta Ma an' his ol' man fightin'. Throwin' beer bottles an' shit. Beatin' on eachother 'til they came lookin' fer him 'n Merle. Ain't never had no perfect cookie cutter Christmas full a happy mem'ries an' shit. All he ever got fer Christmas were smacked 'round.

     But Ray 'n Donna ain't like that. They's kind. An' fuck 'f he knew why, but they adored Daryl. So's he figured joinin' 'em fer some pre holiday preparations ain't gonna be too bad. 'Long 's he don't do nothin' stupid. Ta fuck it up. Ain't got no clue how family shit's s'posed ta work. But he been enjoyin' bein' 'part a Rick's family the las' few months.

     Merle better not fuck it up, neither. Dragged 'is ass all the way out here 'cuz Daryl wanted Merle ta have family, too. But Merle ain't got no filter. Prob'ly gonna out 'em by accident er some shit.

     Daryl panicked. Took a deep breath. Shiftin' foot ta foot on the porch. Clutchin' 'is paper bag a Jameson. Been wringin' it so tight 's obvious what he got in there. Like a wino with Mad Dog. Coulda used a shot a that whiskey right now. S'posed ta go good in egg nog er some shit, Rick said. Whatever that is. But he's 'bout ready ta swig it right outta the bottle.

     "Settle down, Darlena," Merle smirked. Pattin' Daryl's shoulder. "Ya look like ya gotta piss er somethin'."

     "Do not," Daryl huffed. Kinda did haveta go, though. Now Merle mentioned it. Fuck. Now he's gonna haveta go straight ta the can. Leavin' Merle ta be...Merle 'fronta them.

     Don't even gotta ring the bell. Rick threw the door open. 'N damn, he's a sight. Them bowed legs in them black jeans Daryl loves on 'im. Them sparklin' blue eyes a his set off by the damndest sweater Daryl ever seen. Navy blue with a wide band a snowflakes 'cross 'is chest. Ain't had that on when he left fer work this mornin'.

     "Ya look," Daryl's mouth went dry. Ain't no words fer the sight a him anyways.

     "Ridiculous?" Merle finished fer 'im. Like he thought he's doin' Daryl a favor.

     Rick ignored it. Moved in close ta Daryl fer a peck. On the lips. In broad daylight. Warm 'n lingerin'. Pointin' out the mistletoe after. Prob'ly on account a Daryl's face burnin'. Gotta be red 's a beet.

     Daryl settled when ain't nobody come after 'im with a broom er hose ta chase 'im off'n the porch fer d'filin' their son. "I's gonna say hot 's hell." Makin' 'im sweat. An' he only got a sleeveless shirt an' vest. 'N them drafty jeans with the hole in the knee.

     Rick's blushin' now. "Mom made it. Grimes family tradition." He's lookin' all sly. 'N sexy 's fuck. "C'mon in 'fore ya catch cold," his candy pink lips pursed inta a grin invitin' Daryl ta more'n jus' comin' inta the house. 'N Daryl let 'im take his hand 'n pull 'im over the threshold. Fingers warm 'n soft over 'is icy hands. Rubbin' an' warmin' as he dragged 'im down the hall.

     "How come I don't get no kiss?" Merle punched Rick's shoulder. The way he teases Daryl. 'N Daryl hoped ta hell that's the way Rick took it. "Thought we's friends an' all."

     "Ya gotta buy me dinner first," Rick don't take no 'fense. " 'Sides, I ain't in love with you," he sassed. Steppin' inta the kitchen. Fuckin' hive a activity. Pots bubblin'. Christmas music playin'. Flour ev'rywhere. 'N Rick's parents in colorful sweaters buzzin' 'bout settin' stuff up.

     "There's my baby," Donna shut off 'er mixer. Oldest set a beaters Daryl ever seen. "C'mere," she yanked the bottle outta his arm 'n pulled 'im in fer a hug. An' kiss. Ain't even no mistletoe.

     "Why's he gettin' all the kisses?" Merle pouted at Rick. Daryl weren't sure 'f 's 'cuz he's jealous er 'cuz a the kick he gave 'im fer bringin' it up.

     Donna waved Merle off. Kissed 'is cheek. "Glad ya could make it, Merle. Good ta see ya again." She let Ray step in ta shake Merle's hand. Moved back ta Daryl. Steppin' close she patted 'is shoulders. "My," she's lookin' at Daryl like livestock she's buyin'. Pattin' 'is shoulders. "Yer broader than I thought. Hope it fits ya."

     "What?" Daryl looked ta Rick. But he jus' smiled. Dumpin' that whiskey inta a bowl a milky lookin' stuff sittin' on the counter. Merle weren't no help. Nudgin' Rick's elbow 'til he emptied that whole damn bottle.

     Ray came over. Holdin' up a olive green sweater. With a white band a reindeer 'long the front. "Ya haveta wear it," he winked. "Family tradition."

     "Rules er rules," Rick snatched the sweater. Daryl's so stunned he let 'im yank off 'is vest 'n pull the sweater over 'is head. Only squirmin' a couple a times when the little shit got handsy. Ticklin' 'is ribs 'n belly. On purpose. Fuckin' flirt.

     But Daryl loved it. Loved the sweater, too. 'S a little tight. 'N Merle were right when he sassed, "Gonna haveta lay off'n them cookies we's gonna be bakin'."

     But, Daryl ain't never had nothin' like it b'fore. Somethin' a his own ain't no hand-me-down. Made jus' fer him. Somethin' ta show he's part a the... _family_. Damn. Chokin' up. Ain't able ta speak past the lump in 'is throat. Hugged Donna 'stead. Sayin, _thanks_ more'n words ever could.

     " 'S not too tight," Rick snagged Daryl's hands from pullin' on the sweater. "Have all the cookies ya want." Rick ain't never try ta change 'im. Loves 'im as is.

     "Well, lookit ya," Merle whistled. Pokin' Daryl's belly where 's showin' jus' how much he likes drinkin' beer. "Ain't you's two the perfect pair." He strutted 'round Rick an' Daryl. Takin' in the sight a them two standin' t'gether. Shoulder ta shoulder in their sweaters. "Matchin' like a old married couple."

     "Just like Ray 'n I," Donna fit 'erself 'tween Rick an' Daryl. Squeezin' 'em both close on 'er hips. Unable ta see the daggers Daryl's shootin' at Merle with 'is eyes. "Two peas in a pod." She moved onta Merle. "I'm gonna need ta measure you fer yours, but if I start now I can have it done by Christmas." That shut Merle up right quick. Mighta even been a tear in 'is eye.

     Rick started pushin' up them sleeves fer Daryl. Far's he could get 'em. "Ya wanna do the gingerbread first er the date balls?" He squeezed Daryl's arm. Distracted 'im from 'is brother. Ruffled 'is hair ta straighten the mess he made wrestlin' the sweater over 'im. Truth be told Daryl's hair were always a choppy mess.

     "Gingerbread," Daryl found 'is voice. Gulpin' the milky stuff Rick passed 'im. Damn. Half a bottle a whiskey woulda been 'nough. But, whatever that shit was he decided he liked it. Settled 'is nerves anyways.

     "We got all a this fer decoratin'," Rick sipped his mug. Showin' Daryl all the candy an' shit spread over the kitchen table fer stickin' on them cookie men.

     "Damn," Merle snickered. Hands on 'is hips. "I'd be happy jus' eatin' all a this."

     "Help yerself," Donna nudged the bowl a M&Ms toward Merle. "I got a batch a gingerbread men already cooled if ya wanna get started decoratin'," she set ta rollin' out more dough.

     Ray fished a tin off'n the top a the fridge. "Unless Rick ate 'em already," he laughed at him 'n Merle bitin' the heads off'n some. Cracked open his hidden s'prise. "Made the rum balls yesterday," he pushed the tin 'fronta Daryl. "Another Grimes family tradition."

     They's little balls rolled in powdered sugar. Looked innocent 'nough. So's Daryl took two. But ya could taste the alcohol fer sure. Went pretty good with that egg nog shit.

     Donna popped one in 'er mouth. Sifted through the stack a cookie cutters on the table. "You boys want more gingerbread men or d'ya wanna make a house?"

     "House," Daryl found 'imself blurtin' out. Ain't sure 'f it were the alcohol in ev'rythin' er that he felt at home with all a them. "Never made one a them b'fore," he chewed 'is bottom lip. Never made them cookie men, neither come ta think.

     Rick'd fixed 'em a plate a cheese 'n crackers an' shit ta share. An' 'nother mug a milky whiskey. Gonna need somethin' ta soak up all a that Jameson. "Our first house together," Rick's lips were in Daryl's ear. Fer jus' him ta hear.

     Daryl shivered. Unable ta keep the dumb grin off'n 'is face. "C'n I make a cabin?" He pulled a pretzel stick outta the cheese tray. "Use these fer logs?" He'd love ta have a cabin in the woods with Rick. Er a white farmhouse with a wrap 'round porch fer drinkin' sweet tea.

     "Ooh," Donna kissed the top a his head. "I love the idea." She passed 'im the knife ta cut whatever he wanted outta the dough.

     Rick leaned in close. Fed 'im a cracker full a cheese. Watchin' 'im work. Merle shoveled M&Ms. 'N Ray 'n Donna danced 'round the kitchen ta Silver Bells. Daryl ain't never liked Christmas b'fore. But he ain't never had Rick. Ain't never had a family ta show 'im the meanin' a it.


	33. All I Want Fer Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dary and Rick look for a Christmas tree...

     Daryl looked at all them Christmas trees 'front a the Piggly Wiggly. Most a them still tied up with twine an' shit so's ya couldn't even see 'f ya's gettin' a good one er not. 'Spensive, too. But they's convenient. Commercialized.

     "Ya see one ya like?" Rick fussed at Daryl's coat. Buttoned it. Mother henin' 'im.

     But Daryl loved it when Rick did shit like that. Looked after 'im. "Nah," Daryl shook his head. They's all shit. "Know where I did, though?" He flashed Rick a smile. Jugglin' the plastic bags a groceries inta one hand.

     Rick sighed. Fished 'is pockets fer change ta give the charity bell ringer. "Ya wanna go back ta that lot over by the post office?" He blew on his hands 'fore takin' Daryl's. Squeezin' it. Rubbin' warmth back inta it. Gettin' cold. " 'S a long walk back, but fer you I'd do that."

     Daryl shook 'is head. Ain't no lot got a tree like he wants. "I's thinkin' out by Johnson Creek." The permit's cheaper 'n them bound up trees. 'N they's better.

     "Ya mean hike inta the woods, cut one down 'n haul it out?" Rick snatched a bag from Daryl as they headed home.

     "Yep," Daryl sniffled in the cold. Prob'ly sounded like he's whinin'. Beggin'. But he kinda were. "Always wanted ta do that." Do somethin' special. 'Stead a just sittin' at home crackin' open a beer. Merle ain't shit fer celebratin' nothin'.

     Rick slitted 'is eyes. Tried ta hide 'is smile. Weren't foolin' Daryl. "Sounds like a very Daryl Dixon thang ta do." He rubbed 'is thumb over Daryl's hand in his. "I love it."

     "Mm," Daryl agreed. Pressin' next ta Rick as they's walkin' home. But it ain't 'bout jus' him no more. Got a boyfriend ta consider. "Yer right," he cocked 'is head at 'im. "But I wanna make it 'bout _us_." Wanted it ta be somethin' fer both a them. 'Long as it weren't one a them sad little trees back there. He'd even go back ta that lot. "I want it ta be a Rick Grimes _thang_ , too." He drawled out _thang_ like Rick does.

     Rick's smile were all teeth. Made Daryl wanna floss 'em with 'is tongue. "How 'bout we throw in a thermos a cocoa an' maybe wearin' ugly sweaters?"

     "I could do that," Daryl giggled. Ugly sweaters 's totally a Grimes thing. He tugged Rick's hand. Stoped 'im in his tracks. "I could do anythin' with ya." Anythin'. Even buy one a them twined up fuckers truth be told. 'F that's what Rick wanted.

     Rick's eyes 's sparklin'. "Would ya come out ta my parents?" He pulled Daryl in close. Squeezed 'til they's pressed t'gether like two halves of a Oreo.

     Outta the closet? "Ya don' wanna do that," Daryl huffed. 'S a big fuckin' deal. Rick's parents 's good people. Even fond a Daryl. But that don' mean they want 'im sleepin' with their son.

     Rick pressed his forehead ta Daryl's. Eye ta eye. Them beautiful blue eyes. "How else am I gonna marry ya?"

     Daryl's heart was in 'is throat. Chokin' 'im. Dropped the groceries he's holdin'. Prob'ly the bag with them eggs, too. But he don't give a fuck jus' now. "Wha'?"

     "I love you, Daryl," Rick dropped his bag, too. Swep' 'im up even tighter. "I wanna spend the rest a my life with ya."

     Daryl ain't sayin' nothin'. Can't.

     "Will ya marry me?" Rick spelled it out.

     YES. Fuck yes! He wanted ta shout it. Damn it ain't even legal. Damn what anyone else'll think. The man he loves, the man he trusts, wants ta love him ferever. All he could do was nod. 'N suck Rick's lips ta his. Kissin' 'til their lips 's sore. 'N they hadda come up fer air. "Hell yes," he finally got 'is voice ta work.

     "C'mon, let's go home," Rick bent down fer the bags spillin' all over. Pickin' their groceries up. "Looks like our celebratory dinner's gonna be tuna fish." He held up the dented can. Chuckled. Crammin' shit back in off'n the street. " 'Least it's somethin' I can fix fer you."

     Daryl dropped ta his knees. Scoopin' up cans. Checkin' them eggs. "All I need's you." His face 's hurtin'. From the big, dumb grin. But he don't care. He's gonna marry Rick Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know same sex marriage is now legal (finally!), but in my AU they met younger so it wasn't legal then. I just want them to have met earlier in life than they did on the show.


	34. The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl stresses over Christmas. Will it be their last with Ray and Donna once they break the news?

     Rick's mom's a real peach. Bit of a Martha Stewart in the kitchen, too. Daryl ain't never seen so much food 's what she got percolatin' on the stove 'n bakin' in the oven. Not ta mention them trays a cheese 'n crackers an' all sorta shit he ain't never seen b'fore.

     "Smells good," he rubbed 'is belly. Let Rick feed 'im olives an' some kinda fancy ass cheese. That turkey ain't gonna be the only thing stuffed.

     "Oh hush," Donna blushed. Rollin' out pie dough. She's a sweet ol' gal. Hair in a bun. Apron. Jus' like some kinda storybook mom. Like what Daryl always wished he'd a had growin' up.

     'N when they broke their news he prob'ly ain't never gonna see 'er 'gain. His stomach flopped. 'Course that coulda been all the shit Rick's feedin' 'im off'n them trays. On ta things on little toasts now. Passed 'im a beer, too.

     "C'n I help?" Daryl sipped 'is bottle. Wanted ta enjoy ev'ry minute a this. 'Fore it's gone.

     Donna gave 'im a smile. Gonna miss that. "You could help me with the crust."

     'Fore he knew it he's goin' fer the dough. 'Thout knowin' how ta get that perfect sheet from the counter ta the pan. Rolled out all neat 'n even. An' Rick's reachin' fer him. Pushin' 'is sleeves up. "Wait a sec," Rick fussed at 'im. Brushed the hair outta his eyes. "There ya go," his smile's so warm Daryl's turnin' ta mush.

     "You boys are so close," Donna chuckled. Checkin' her pots bubblin' on the stove. "No wonder you don't have girlfriends."

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Redder'n them cranberries she's zestin' a orange inta. "Don't think I'd ever be able ta make a pie from scratch," he changed the subject. Breath catchin' in 'is throat.

     "Me neither," Rick hopped up onta the counter by Daryl. Squeezed 'is bicep reassurin'ly. Lingered a second too long ta be a innocent touch. But Daryl weren't sure 'f she'd picked up on it er not.

     "Well," Donna checked his work pressin' dough inta the pan. "I could never shoot a turkey between the eyes." She patted his shoulder. "We all do different things for our family."

     Daryl wanted ta be a part a this one. Felt like he were. Fer now. "I only got 'im 'cuz Rick stepped on a twig an' scared 'im outta the bush." He winked at Rick. That she picked up on. Shit.

     Rick swatted him, "I'm like yer good luck charm." He pulled back self consciously. "You should take me more often."

     "Son," Raymond Grimes 's in the doorway. Shakin' his head. "You ain't six years old no more. Off the counter and let yer mama work." He's half teasin'. "At least Daryl's doin' somethin'," he patted Rick's knee on his way ta the fridge.

     "Dad," Rick whined. "I'm providin' moral support." Somebody's gotta keep Daryl's hair outta his eyes. "Keepin' the beer flowin'," he raised 'is bottle. Little shit.

     " 'S up, Ray," Daryl stepped back so's Donna could pour the apples inta the crust.

     "Just checkin' on my boys," his hand clamped Daryl's shoulder. They's like parents ta him. Fer the next hour anyways. "Makin' sure you two ain't delayin' dinner." He took a seat at the kitchen table. Outta the way.

     "Oh," Donna swatted Ray with 'er potholder. "They're fine ya old grump." Them two's good t'gether. Teasin' an' shit. Such good people.

     Daryl wanted nothin' more'n ta cozy up ta Rick on the counter. Fit 'isself 'tween his knees 'n let 'im play with 'is hair. 'Cept that'd ruin all a this. He settled fer gettin' the oven door so's Donna could slide the pie in next ta the big ass turkey he'd shot fer 'em. "I better start pacin' m'self," he winked. So much good food.

     "Nonsense," Ray shoved a plate a cookies at 'im. "If you boys dont eat all this that leaves it to me." He wiggled the plate. Baitin' Daryl with it 'til he joined 'im at the kitchen table. Gave in an' nibbled a date ball. Er three.

     Rick's gettin' antsy 'thout 'im. Slid off'n the counter. Pulled up a chair. Thigh ta thigh. Way ta not be obvious, Babe. But Daryl don't care. Felt right. "Ooh," Rick chomped on a chocolate crinkle. "These er my favorite." He fed one ta Daryl 'thout thinkin' twice 'bout it. 'Least Daryl kep' 'imself from lickin' Rick's fingers. No one seemed ta give a shit.

     "You know, Daryl," Ray leaned 'cross the table. Er maybe they did give a shit. 'N it's 'bout ta hit the fan right now. "Donna and I weren't sure what ta get you for Christmas an' you'll probably laugh when ya open it." 'Least he's smilin'. "But we talked 'bout it an' there's one extra thing we really want ya to have."

     Daryl's heart's thumpin' as Donna crossed the kitchen. Sidled up ta them. Shit's gettin' serious. Hope it ain't a kick in the pants out the door. "I got ev'rythin' I need," he choked out. Got Rick.

     "Well," Ray huffed. "It's somethin' we _want_ ya ta have even though ya don't _need_ it." Here it comes.

     Donna teared up a little. Fuck. They's gonna end it right now. 'Fore dinner. Merle ain't even showed up yet. An' gonna have ta turn 'round 'n take 'em home. "Our blessing, Dear."

     "Wha'?" Daryl blinked. Confused. "Ya mean like b'fore dinner?" He weren't raised in a home with religion er manners. 'N that shit went over 'is head sometimes.

     Donna laughed. Like he's stupid er somethin'. "To be with our son."

     Daryl can't think. Can't process it. Rick's sweepin' 'im up. Draggin' him onta his lap. Chokin' 'im like a kid with a Teddy bear. 'N Daryl's lovin' it. "Ya mean it? Ya mean it?" Rick keeps sayin'. Like they's the only words he knows. 'N soon 'nough Ray an' Donna er huggin' 'em, too.


	35. Whine An' Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Lori take Rick and Daryl out to celebrate their engagement.

     Shane's been bitchin' ta Rick 'bout havin' ta go wine tastin' with Lori fer weeks. So's Rick's been bitchin' ta Daryl 'bout it. Fer weeks. How that turned inta them joinin' Shane an' Lori on the trip Daryl don't know. Somethin' 'bout bringin' them 'long ta celebrate their engagement er somethin'. Stayin' at a fancyass bed 'n breakfast. Ev'rythin' all pink. 'N flowery. Doilies all over the damn place.

     Them people that run The Cherokee Rose B&B's servin' salmon quiche with dilled creme fraiche. Whatever the fuck that is. Fancy ass shit. 'N they's lookin' down their noses at Rick 'n Daryl like they's the candy ass pansies. Made Daryl wanna go out an' trap a squirrel. Gut it right there on the breakfast table. Eat it raw. 'Fronta them two.

     'Cept Rick said not ta. Pointed out that eggy salmon thing's actually pretty good. 'N them fried potatoes with 'sparagus an' goat cheese ain't bad neither. Mosta all he don't want them assholes spittin' in the food.

     Anyway, Lori discovered fizzy orange juice er some shit. So's Daryl's feelin' good. Mimosa's she'd said. Sounded like a fancyass brand the Piggly Wiggly back home ain't gonna have. So's Daryl had two.

     "Better slow down," Rick cut 'im off from havin' 'nother one. Pattin' 'is knee under the table. Feelin' fer skin through the hole ain't there. Got 'is good jeans on fer this. All dressed up an' shit.

     Daryl shrugged. " 'S jus' orange juice." Fuzzy juice. Wait, fizzy. Prob'ly ten bucks a glass. Mus' be chargin' 'em ta the room.

     Lori giggled. Sneakin' the rest a hers inta Daryl's glass. 'N she only spilled some a it down the side. Woman had three already. Winkin'. All lopsided. Like she got poked in the eye er somethin'.

     Daryl melted inta Rick. Raised 'is glass ta her. "Cheers." Er whatever the fuck yer s'posed ta say. Chugged it while Rick dished out more a that quiche thing onta his plate. Tol' 'im ta eat up.

     "Soak up the alcohol," Rick whispered in 'is ear. Alcohol? Man, they ain't even started yet. But he ain't never turned down seconds.

     Shane wolfed down 'is las' potato. Leanin' over the table. "So," his grin's all teeth. "How's yer room?"

     "Pink," Rick chuckled. Like a damn dollhouse.

     "Yeah," Daryl groused. "An' Barbie 'n Ken over there's actin' like they ain't never seen two guys t'gether b'fore."

     Lori snickered like 'nough ta fall outta her chair. 'F Shane ain't had a vice grip 'round 'er shoulders she prob'ly woulda. In a good mood this mornin'. "She looks like she doesn't know what it's like for a man and woman to be together, either," she smirked. Reached 'cross the table ta pat Daryl's hand. "Bet she never let's him touch 'er."

     Daryl laughed so hard he's glad he had 'is napkin in 'is lap. Woulda spit salmon on 'is good pants.

     Them people's glarin'. But Rick played it off like Daryl were chokin' on a fish bone. 'N they changed their tune right quick. "Ya okay?" Rick rubbed 'is neck. Strokin' 'is fingers through Daryl's hair.

     "Well, Rick," Shane sighed. "Looks like either you er me's gonna haveta be the driver."

Rick kep' strokin' Daryl like a cat. Makin' 'im purr. "We could just hire a car."

 

*********************************************************************

 

     Daryl's idea a drinkin's crackin' a few beers on the back porch. Whatever's on sale. Cheap. Ain't 'bove a PBR now'n then. 'Long 's it's cold. Er a Jack 'n Coke. Ain't never really got inta wine too much. 'Bout all he knows 's they got red an' white. How dif'rnt c'n they all be ya gotta go taste 'em ev'rywhere?

     "M' sweater's itchy," Daryl fidgetted. Sidlin' up ta Rick more'n the bar. Long ass oak thing with a brass rail like in them westerns on TV. Sweater's too tight, too. On account a bein' Rick's. 'N maybe them jeans, too. After all that breakfast Rick made 'im eat.

     Rick rubbed Daryl's arms. Knew 'xactly where he's itchy. 'Cuz, even though he got a shirt on underneath it ain't got no sleeves. "Better?" His smile's sure helpin'.

     "Mm," Daryl rubbed 'gainst Rick like a cat. Fussin' with 'is tie. Lookin' over the selections fer the wine flight. Why they gotta call it a flight anyways? Ain't goin' nowhere. "Hot 's hell in here," he pouted.

     Rick eased Daryl's hands 'way from 'is neck. "Ya know," he shot 'im a crooked grin ain't doin' nothin' ta reduce Daryl's temperature. "The more ya mess with this the tighter it gets." Fuckin' gnoose already.

     "Fix it," Daryl gave up. Collapsed inta Rick's chest. Let 'im fuss at it fer a bit.

     Rick kissed the top a his head. Settlin' him. "How 'bout I jus' take it off ya?" He don't even wait fer a answer. Slid the tie off'n 'im. Hid it in 'is pocket.

     Daryl squirmed in 'is itchy sweater. Watchin' two old broads at the end a the bar swishin' wine like mouth wash. 'Fore spittin' inta a big pitcher. Man, Merle's got more grace spittin' on the ground than them grannies. "Don't they like it?"

     "Don't look like they do," Rick's starin', too. Face scrunched up like a used Kleenex. Them pitchers 's all 'long the bar. They got one fronta them, too. 'N he's pushin' it 'way.

     Lori leaned in. Whisperin'. "It's okay to taste and spit," she instructed. "That way you don't get too drunk."

     Shane shifted foot ta foot. Snickerin'. "Ain't that the point?" He's twitchin like he's 's uncomfortable in 'is blazer 's Daryl is in Rick's tight sweater.

     "Psh," Daryl snorted. Tried lookin' over the menu. But he don't get it. Them wines all sound funny. _Peppery. Earthy. Notes a burnt toast_. What the fuck? " 'M I s'posed ta wanna try this?" Daryl whined. Pointed ta the bit sayin', _acidic_.

     Rick leaned over Daryl's shoulder. Scannin' the list. "That one says, jammy," he tapped it. _Fruit forward_. "Sounds good."

     Wadin' through them choices were like takin' a standardized test. 'N Daryl ain't sure 'f he passed. But, the wine started flowin'. Damn them pours 's small. But, sure 'nough they all tasted dif'rnt. Mighta only got a few sips a each, but they's lettin' 'im try several.

     Then the guy 'hind the counter pulled out a bottle with a medal hangin' off'n 's neck by a fancy ass ribbon. "Now," he held it out. Tippin' his nose in the air. Gettin' all snooty. "This is our Tempranillo." Tempra-what? "If you're looking for a versatile wine that can really go the distance this is it."

     Go the distance? "Ya mean like the hundred meter?" Daryl bit 'is lip. Shoulda bit 'is tongue. But, why they gotta sound so fuckin' pretentious. 'S jus' a bunch a rotten grapes. "That some kinda Olympic medal er somethin'?" He flicked the little gold thing hangin' 'round the bottle like a bell on a cat.

     Rick busted up. Hidin' in Daryl's neck. Like a damn ostrich. The server don't think 's funny. Rantin' on fer two full minutes 'bout the merits a that wine. Daryl counted 'em off by Rick's watch from where his arm's wrapped 'round ''im. Blah blah blah.

     Finally they got ta taste it. Like fuckin' deer piss. Smelled like it anyways. "Hmmm," Daryl ain't got no words fit ta use.

     Shane rolled it 'round 'is mouth. "Very oaky." Sounds like he knows the lingo. Lori prob'ly schooled 'im on it las'night.

     "Yes," the guy perked up. "Aged in oak three years."

     "Hmph," Daryl choked on it. "Not sure I like it," he smirked. Tried 'nother sip. 'S awful. 'N he spit it inta the pitcher. The guy's horrified. Eyes wide. Like jus' 'cuz that bottle got a damn medal he's gotta like it.

     "Uh, Daryl," Shane's tryin' not ta laugh. "That's the water." Fer clearin' yer palate er whatever. Stayin' hydrated. 'Membered Lori tellin' 'im 'bout it in the car.

     Daryl's cheeks 's burnin'. Prob'ly redder 'n that wine. But Rick don't miss a beat. Dumped his glass inta the same pitcher. "Don't really care for it either." Always got 'is back. No matter what.

     "Me neither," Lori knocked back a sip. Made a show a spittin' it inta the pitcher. Leadin' 'em 'way from the bar. Leavin' Shane ta pay the tastin' fees.

     "Sorry 'bout that," Daryl huffed. "But the look on his face were priceless." Like 'is damn wine.

     "Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout," Rick pulled 'im in close. Huggin' tighter'n that sweater. "That was more fun than I thought I'd have all day."

     Shane come struttin' out with a bag. Unphased by their stares. "What?" He shrugged. "I liked it."

     Daryl piled inta the back a the car. Pressin' inta Rick. The heat a him warmin' 'im more'n that sweater. After a few more stops Daryl's feelin' better 'bout things. He don't make the mistake a spittin' in the wrong place 'gain. Jus' drank it all. No matter what. Gettin' a headache. But Rick's fingers 's workin' their magic. 'N 'fore he knew it he's noddin' off inta Rick's neck. Warm 'n safe. Maybe they ain't made water inta wine, but wine inta water were pretty funny.


	36. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Daryl and Rick have come out to Ray and Donna, or rather Ray and Donna outed them (LOL) they look for a place of their own, just the two of them...

     Daryl ain't never had much growin' up. A dirty mattress. On the floor of a dirty room. Walls was thin. 'N the door weren't never 'nough ta keep 'is old man out. Weren't but a shack. Weren't a home. Ain't never had that 'til he run off with Merle. Got a place a his own. But it were always missin' somethin'. Missin' Rick.

     Now they's out lookin' fer a house t'gether. Ain't got much. Ain't gonna be nothin' fancy. Ain't gotta be. Jus' need a place t'gether. A place ta call theirs. Been scourin' ads ev'ry mornin' over coffee t'gether. Found one on the edge a town. Fixer upper. Cheap. 'N the girl jus' handed 'em the key ta go take a look. Rick bein' deputy an' all she trusted 'em with it.

     Daryl loved it right 'way. Old white farmhouse. Wrap 'round porch. Don't matter the paint's peelin' 'n the picket fence's fallin' down. Shit like that c'n been fixed. Good location, too. Right next ta the woods. 'N Daryl'd seen squirrels 'n rabbits runnin' through there. Wild strawberries.

     " 'S perfect," Daryl took the porch steps two at a time. Draggin' Rick. Squeezin' his hand. "Price's right, too." He paced 'round. Chewin' 'is thumb. Inside better not be no shag carpet soaked in cat piss. Like the las' place they looked at. Ain't but shit in their price range. 'N piss 'parently.

     Rick's suckin' 'is teeth. Don't say nothin'. 'S what he does when he don't wanna burst Daryl's bubble. But he's prob'ly thinkin' it, too. Cat piss an' faulty wirin'. Jus' smiled an' fished the key outta his pocket. Unlocked the door. Hands shakin'.

     "Guess Shane's pretty handy with home repairs so long as we don't get in too far over our heads," Rick's reassurin' Daryl. Lovin' it, too. Daryl c'n tell. "An' I'm pretty good with a paint brush," Rick teased. Swung the door open. It don't fall off. 'S a good sign. They stepped in. T'gether. Hand in hand. Looked 'round.

     Ad said hardwoods throughout. Don't say they's creaky, though. Kinda adds ta the charm. Fireplace in the livin' room's a plus. Kitchen's a little dated. Plenty big 'nough, though. Linoleum ain't even peelin'. Jus' dingy 's fuck. They don't say a word. Takin' it in. Don't gotta. Daryl c'n tell Rick's thinkin' the same 's him. Ev'ry creaky step a the way. Jus' by the way his breathin'll change a little, the way he squeezes Daryl's hand, er sucks 'is teeth.

     Movin' onta the next level them stairs 's steep. But ain't rickety. Bathroom's small. Claw foot tub 'n pedestal sink's both drippin'. Bedroom's bigger'n they expected. Got a view a the woods. Be nice fer lettin' the breeze in at night. 'F the window ain't painted shut.

     "Well?" Daryl opened the closet. Ain't much room in there. But they ain't exactly got a lotta clothes neither. Ain't got a lotta nothin'. "What ya think?"

     Rick's pacin' now. By the window. Lookin' out. "Bet ya could shoot squirrels from here," he grinned. Liftin' the sash like he read Daryl's mind. Lettin' in the smell a the dirt an' trees. The smell a outside. " 'S perfect. 'S us."

     "Yeah," Daryl nodded. Slippin' up ta Rick. Nuzzlin' inta the warmth a him. Lookin' down at the patchy grass below. " 'S home." A place a their own. Him 'n Rick's.

     "I'll take it," Rick's beamin'. Almos' 's much 's Daryl. Squeezin' him 'n kissin' the top a his head.

     "Mm," Daryl cooed. Peelin' 'imself away. Draggin' Rick 'cross the room by the hand. "Ya ain't even seen the bes' part." There's more. He done memorized the ad.

     Rick stopped short. Pulled Daryl back inta his arms. "Saw you in it, happy, how's it get better'n that?"

     Daryl's heart thudded in 'is chest. Wanted ta take Rick. Right there. In that room. Christen it. Make it their own. Sucked them pink lips a his. Feelin' out the warmth a his mouth. "I'll show ya," he breathed in Rick's face. Pullin' him ta the door. Leadin' 'im down the hall.

     Rick jus' laughed when he saw bedroom number two. "I thought we's gettin' a house so we don't haveta live with Merle the rest a our lives."

     "Not fer Merle," Daryl swallowed the lump in 'is throat. Paced them creaky floorboards. Blushin'. "We could have..." he shrugged, "a baby." Start a family. "Ya know," he chewed 'is thumb 'gain, "someday."

     Rick nodded. Sucked 'is teeth. Fuck. He gettin' cold feet 'bout that? "Don't think you an' I got the plumbin' fer that," he winked. Held out his arms. Like he's measurin'. "An' a crib'll never fit here," he's tuttin'. Fuckin' baseboard heatin'. "Prob'ly haveta go along that wall." Took a few steps. Still holdin' his hands out wide. "Here?" He's grinnin' like a fool now. Wigglin' his fingers fer Daryl.

     Daryl floated 'cross the room. Inta Rick's open arms. "Perfect." Rick's perfect. House's perfect. That baby, wherever it comes from, gonna be perfect, too. Gonna be theirs. 'S the people that make a house a home. The family. The happy family.


	37. Homecomin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick move in to their new house...

     Movin' ain't gonna take much time. Ain't got nothin' but a couple a boxes. Had 'em stacked by the door. Ready. They's leavin' the furniture in the apartment fer Merle. Ain't but shit anyways. Wanted ta get their own shit. T'gether.

     Found a livin' room set at a garage sale a few blocks down from the house when they's checkin' on it the other night. Scratchy tweed. But cheap. Carried it piece by piece down the street ta their place. Jus' the two a them. Nice girl even threw in a lamp. Ugly 's fuck. Worked, though.

     Shane showed up with a trailer firs' thing in the mornin'. Haulin' his old dinin' table an' chairs. 'Parently Lori'd been pesterin' him fer a new one a long time now. 'N he said they's doin' him a favor takin' it. The gesture weren't lost on 'em. Mighta been a dresser in there, too. Jus' 'nough room left fer what little they's takin' with 'em.

     "Brougt my tools, too," Shane took the coffee Daryl offered. "So we can maybe fix a few things." His offer's sincere an' he don't even point out how much they gotta fix. How much ain't neither a them knows how ta. " 'Cuz, ya know, this one," he jabbed Rick with 'is thumb, "don't even know the difference 'tween pliers an' a wrench."

     Merle's sleepin' off a hangover er he'd be tellin' Shane the house needed more fixin' than 's worth. Ain't true, though. 'S pretty damn perfect. Far 's Daryl's concerned. "Thanks, man," Daryl put the breakfast dishes in the sink. 'Course Merle jus' don't want 'em ta go.

     "Wait 'til ya see the inside," Rick's goin' on. Like he drank the whole pot a coffee. "Hardwood floors, lotta windows." Most a 'em open, too. Only a few's painted shut.

     Shane rolled 'is eyes. "Next yer gonna be tellin' me 'bout drapes 'n shit." He socked Rick's arm. Shiftin' foot ta foot. Grinnin'. "You start talkin' 'bout paint colors I'm outta here." Shane's 's animated 's a Saturday mornin' cartoon. "I swear Lori can go on an' on 'bout that kinda shit fer hours, man."

     Daryl smirked. Makin' eyes at Rick. Ain't even gonna mention they's up half the night lookin' at samples. Pickin' shit out. T'gether. "We wouldn't do that to ya." Daryl finished 'is coffee. "So long 's ya don't bore us with sports an' shit." Er girls he banged in high school. 'Fore Lori a course.

     Shane slugged Daryl's shoulder now. Bowin' his head. Flashin' teeth. Lookin' guilty 's fuck. "Deal."

     By the time they's piled inta the truck an' got ta the house Ray 'n Donna's outside. Sittin' on the porch steps. All smiles. 'Course Donna brought some kind a baked goods. 'N Daryl couldn't wait ta check those out. Always got somethin' special fer 'im.

     Daryl barely slid outta the truck 'fore she's wringin' 'is neck with a hug. 'N then Rick's. "You boys are gonna be so happy here," she pinched their cheeks. Like they's five. Ain't no one else in the world Daryl'd let do that. _No one_. Ev'ry time Merle's seen it he tries ta do the other cheek. Gets a sock in the belly like ta knock the wind outta him. Don't stop 'im, though.

     "We sure are," Daryl kissed 'er cheek. Took the muffin she's handin' 'im. Ate half it in one bite. Even though he'd already had breakfast. Damn 'f that woman ain't gonna put ten pounds on 'im.

     Rick took a muffin, too. Pecked at it. "What do ya think?" Can't even fish fer the key with 'er hangin' on 'im. So proud a her boys.

     Ray's shakin' hands with Shane. 'Fore Donna slaps a muffin inta it. "It's a fine house, boys." Ray's grinnin'. Ear ta ear. "We're here ta help."

     "We'll clean, paint, anything ya need," Donna's hookin' Daryl's arm. "Just promise me ya got room fer a family in there." She wants 'em ta have a baby almos' 's much 's Daryl.

     " 'S got a perfect little room," Daryl let 'er hang on 'is arm. Leadin' 'er ta the stairs. Stoppin' fer 'nother muffin. Blueberry. Always makes 'is favorite. "C'mon, I'll show ya."

     They went straight fer it. Donna don't say the place 's old. Dirty. Rundown. She's beamin'. Sees what Daryl sees. Potential. She's good like that. Saw the good in Daryl, too. Ain't never seen 'im as a dirty Dixon. "This'll be the perfect nursery," she cooed. Gravitatin' ta where they'd decided the crib's gonna go. "And you'll be the perfect mom."

     Daryl blushed. Prob'ly turned all kinds a red. Dippin' 'is head. Hidin' 'hind 'is bangs. "Sorry, Dear," Donna's kissin' his burnin' cheek. Sweepin' 'im inta a hug. "I didn't mean it 'cuz yer..." She's sputterin'. "I just mean yer such a sweetheart."

     Daryl kissed 'er forehead. "I know what ya mean." Made 'is voice 's soft 's he could. "Jus'...ain't no one but Rick ever thought I'd be good at it, ya know?" Ain't got no experience with kids. 'Cept knowin' what not ta do. From livin' with 'is old man. Ain't gonna be like him. Er Mama. Cold 's fuck.

     Rick came runnin' in. Damn near spillin' coffee. Handin' it out. "Look, Baby," he shoved a cup inta Daryl's hands. 'Fore sweepin' him up in a hug from behind.

     "Where'd ya get this?" Daryl sipped. Lettin' Rick squeeze on 'im. Damn, shouldn't a had that second muffin.

     "Mom 'n Dad got us a coffee maker an' stuff. Thangs." His grin's infectious. "Thanks, Mom," Rick dragged 'er inta the hug.

     "Knock, knock," Glenn were in the doorway. Coffee in hand. "Maggie and I are here to help." Wiggled a paintbrush. "We also brought a folding cot you can use until you get a bed big enough for two."

     "Thanks," Daryl raised his mug ta Glenn. Ray 'n Donna musta brought those, too. Cot were thoughtful. Kinda liked sleepin' close ta Rick in that small bed, though. Don't need no queen size mattress.

     Glenn leaned 'gainst the wall. "Maggs is going crazy on the kitchen with 409." Winked. "Think I'll help you up here for awhile."

     'Fore anybody could get ta work Merle's hollerin' from downstairs. "Darlena, where you at?" Glass shatterin'. Merle cursin', "Ugly ass lamp anyways." Trompin' up the stairs in them heavy boots a his. "Darlena? Friendly? Got you's two a little somethin' ta welcome ya home." Poked 'is head in the door. Wavin' 'round a bottle a whiskey. Not no cheap stuff, neither. Jack.

     Damn, Daryl couldn't wipe the smile off'n 'is face. So many people...friends helpin' 'em out. Two guys shackin' up. 'N they's happy fer 'em. Almos' 's much 's Daryl. Maybe ain't ev'rybody in this town okay with it. But the people that mattered were. Family.


	38. Settlin' In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick spend their first night in their new house...

     Paintin's done. Fixin' shit's done. 'N that bottle a whiskey Merle'd brought over when he finally showed up's done, too. Daryl wished his headache's done. Throbbin' like a motherfucker. But they's celebratin' after all. 'N he'd thought he'd eaten 'nough a Glenn's pizza ta counteract all a that booze.

     But his legs 's wobblin'. Not 's much 's them legs on that cot. Fucker kep' tryin' ta fold in two. Topple over. Er, maybe he's the one topplin' over. Room's spinnin'. Couldn't find the switch ta lock the cot down. Couldn't find 'is coordination neither. Stumblin' ta bed like his shoes 's tied t'gether. Gigglin'. Wait...Ain't wearin' shoes. Down ta boxers 'n a tee.

     "Hey," Daryl yelled ta Rick in the bathroom. Hicupped. Collapsed onta the cot. Makin' it creak like Rick's old bed back at Ray an' Donna's. "Ya best be shavin' in there." Gonna be grindin' cheek ta cheek. Don't need no stubble burn.

     Rick threw the door open. Swayin' a little. Daryl can't tell 'f he's tryin' ta be sexy. Er jus' drunk. Prob'ly both. But 's workin'. "Ya always this bossy after drinkin'?" Rick's teasin'. Them pink lips a his splittin' his cheeks with a smile. Them cleanshaven cheeks.

     Daryl wanted ta be splittin' them other cheeks a his, too. Rick's reekin' a cologne. 'N maybe whiskey when he falls ontop a Daryl. Actually fuckin' falls. Knockin' the wind outta him. Daryl jus' snickered. "Guess tha's one way ta take m' breath 'way," he rubbed Rick's head. Tanglin' 'is fingers in 'is curls. Pulled 'thout meanin' ta. Like he ain't got control a his hands.

     Rick's gigglin'. Like a girl. "Wait 'til ya see what else I got planned fer ya," he's tappin' Daryl's nose. Scrunchin' 'is face up like a used Kleenex. Starin' at Daryl. " 'M I holdin' up one finger er two?"

     "Trick question," Daryl squeezed the breath outta Rick. Warm 'n minty fresh in 'is face. "Three." Somehow they's all index fingers. On the same hand.

     "Pssh," Rick hiccupped. Brushin' his smoothe cheek 'gainst Daryl's. Brushin' his hips 'gainst 'im, too. Makin' him hard.

     Don't take much. Been wantin' ta get Rick ta bed fer hours. Seein' 'im covered in yellow spatters. Sweatin' an' paintin' that nursery. Passin' tools ta Daryl while he's tightenin' all them washers on them bathroom fixtures. Damn, the way them jeans a Rick's hugged his ass 'n bowed legs 's he worked were 'bout too much.

     "I want ya," Daryl arched 'is back. Pushed up 'gainst Rick. Grindin' inta him. Tryin' ta focus 'is eyes. Willin' 'way 'is headache. 'N the throbbin' in 'is temples actually stopped. A little. 'Course his blood were rushin' elsewhere.

     "Love you," Rick's wrappin' 'round 'im like a boa constrictor. Pullin' on the hem a his shirt. Whinin' fer 'im ta take it off. Them pouty lips makin' Daryl's heart thud in 'is chest. The bed's creakin' 's Rick sits up so's Daryl c'n wriggle outta it. Wobblin'. Rick's wobblin', too. Tryin' not ta lose 'is balance 's he strips off his own shirt.

     That cot's bigger'n the bed they's used ta sleepin' in. They's ignorin' most a it. "Love ya, too," Daryl tried ta steady Rick. Weren't sure how steady he were hisself. Felt like he's swayin' jus' layin' down.

     Rick moved onta his strippin' his boxers now. Tryin' ta squirm outta 'em. Foot's stuck er some shit. Yankin' his leg he finally snapped free. Legs on the cot snap, too. 'N he rolled off'n the bed. Pullin' Daryl with 'im. In a tangled heap a arms 'n legs.

     "Ya okay?" Daryl's scramblin' off'n Rick's back. Feelin' in the dark fer broken bones. Bumps on 'is head. Seemed in one piece. Jus' quiet. Rick jus' layed there. Face down. Lettin' Daryl roll 'im over. Pull 'is head onta his lap. Rock 'im.

     "What was that shit?" Rick finally broke the silence. Hiccup. "Yer brother's an asshole." But there ain't no malice there.

     Daryl jerked with a laugh. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." Prob'ly spiked a few shots with moonshine er somethin'. Knowin' Merle.

     "Seriously," Rick burrowed his face inta Daryl's belly. Nuzzlin' inta the warmth a him. "I don't know which way's up an' which way's down." Kissed Daryl's belly button. Poked 'is tongue in. Worked it 'round. Warm 'n wet.

     Gettin' Daryl wet. 'Bout ready ta come in Rick's face. 'Least he still had 'is boxers on. "Yeah," he's pettin' Rick's hair. " 'M guessin' the floor's down."

     "Mhm," Rick yawned. Goin' limp in his arms. Daryl reached back. Yanked the mattress off'n that damn cot. Onta the floor next ta them. Dragged Rick onta it. "Think 's time fer bed," he nipped Rick's neck. Pullin' him close. Savorin' the way their bodies fit t'gether like they's meant ta. Rick's warmth pressed ta him were all he needed ta start driftin' off ta sleep 'imself. Feelin' safe. Feelin' home. 'N it weren't the house. It were all Rick. 'S only ever been Rick.


	39. Walk Like A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daryl goes back to work after moving over the weekend, he has something to discuss with Dale.

     Dale's always been good ta Daryl. Takin' 'im in when he ain't but barely had no more'n the clothes on 'is back. 'N a paper bag with a few dirty shirts crammed in. Always lookin' after 'im. Makin' sure him 'n Merle got a roof over their heads. More'n his ol' man ever done. Ain't never called 'im names er laid a hand on 'im neither. Been nothin' but nice. Even helped get Merle's parole sorted. Vouched fer 'is brother. Kinda like what a father's s'posed ta be.

     Dale's a good man. Hard worker, too. Always busy in 'is office. Doin' paperwork. Inventory. Balancin' the books. Shit like that. But, he always got time fer Daryl, though. Makes time. Stops what he's doin'. Like now. Sittin' at 'is desk. Eyes squintin' up at 'im through them glasses a his.

     "You okay, Daryl?" Dale prompted. Sippin' the coffee Daryl brought 'im.

     Daryl fidgeted where he's sittin' on the corner a Dale's desk. Only inch a the thing ain't covered in paper. Throat's goin' dry. Coffee ain't helpin'. "Um," he gulped. Buyin' time. Wishin' he took the chair 'cross the room 'stead. "Wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout m' weddin'."

     Dale's face softened from concern ta pride. "You know," he tapped Daryl's shoulder, "you're taking at least a week off for the honeymoon." Paid 'n ev'rythin'. Guy's too damn nice. "Two if I can talk you into it."

     Daryl blushed. Picked at the rim a his styrofoam cup. "We ain't got no place ta go." Time off t'gether's all Daryl cared 'bout. Lookin' forward to it. "But we's gonna enjoy jus' sleepin' in an' shit." Stayin' in their pajamas all day.

     "Nonsense," Dale fished a set a keys outta his desk drawer. "There's a whole wide world out there."

     "Mm," Daryl nodded. Only ever seen his shit town where he's born an' Elgin. An' them gas stations in 'tween. Ain't much ta either. 'Cept Rick. 'N Rick's his whole world. 'Long 's they's t'gether he got all he needs.

     "At the very least you can take my RV and see a few sights, get away from Merle," Dale winked. Shovin' the keys at Daryl.

     "Thanks," Daryl pocketed the keys. Fiddled with a loose thread on the hole in the knee a his jeans. "But, um," he chewed 'is thumb. "What I wanted ta ask was..." He choked. Starin' at 'is boots like they's the mos' fascinatin' thing. Jus' fuckin' ask. Nut up, like Merle said.

     Took 'im a few more sips a coffee ta do it. "Guess I'm kinda the wife - I mean, ain't wearin' no dress er nothin'," he tried ta laugh it off. Ain't nothin' weird like it sounded. He squirmed. "Jus' mean I'ma be the one cookin' an' stayin' home with the kids 'f we c'n ever convince the state a Georgia ta give us any." Ain t nobody wanna give a baby ta two guys, though.

     Stopped ta catch 'is breath. Shakin'. "So's I's wonderin' 'f maybe ya'd...ya know, give me 'way an' shit."

     Dale's face 's suddenly blank. Hard ta read. "Daryl, I can't do that," Dale's shakin' 'is head.

     "S-sorry ta bother ya," Daryl choked on 'is words. 'N maybe his pride. Jumped off'n the desk like it burned 'im. Sure did sting. Guess lettin' 'im have time off an' publicly supportin' 'em 's two dif'rnt things.

     "Wait," Dale grabbed 'im 'fore he could run off. "I'll walk you down the aisle," he soothed. "But you're a son to me, Daryl, and I can't just 'give you away'."

     Daryl ain't got no words. Mos' people can't wait ta get rid a Dixons. Toss 'em out like the trash they is. "Ya mean that?" He looked up. Hopeful. 'F he coulda chose a dad it'd be Dale. Er Ray.

     "Of course I mean it," Dale put 'is arms out fer a hug. Lettin' Daryl make the first move ta get close so's not ta spook 'im.

     'N Daryl did get close. Tacklin' the ol' guy. Throwin' 'is arms 'round 'im. Burryin' 'is face in 'is shoulder. Snifflin' inta his gaudy Hawaiian shirt. "That'd mean a lot ta me," he choked out when he could finally get 'is voice ta work. "Ya mean a lot ta me." Ain't even words fer it.

     Dale held 'im tight. Like Merle used ta do sometimes when he were little an' Mama wouldn't. "You mean a lot to me, too," Dale patted 'is back. "And Rick." Silence fer a bit. 'Cept fer Daryl sobbin' like a damn girl. "How about instead of giving you away I just also claim Rick as family, too?" Dale waited fer Daryl ta nod inta him. "You know I already have, right?"

     Daryl pulled back. An' it weren't lost on 'im that Dale ain't the one ta break contact first. Prob'ly woulda held 'im all damn day 'f he needed it. "Thanks," he looked up. Ain't even carin' 'is face's prob'ly red 'n eyes 's wet. Mus' be a damn sight. But Dale seen worse. "I'd like that." Daryl wanted ta say more. But he ain't got the words. Dale seemed ta understand what he ain't sayin', though. Jus' smilin' back at 'im.

     Them bells on the front door tinkled 'n Daryl wiped 'is eyes. Ran fer the customer. 'Cuz Merle ain't shit fer talkin' ta people. Sure 'nough Merle's pokin' 'round under the hood a some clunker. Pretendin' he ain't heard. 'S Rick, though. Prob'ly come ta see 'f he c'n slip out fer lunch.

     "Hey," Rick rushed fer Daryl. Arms out. Sweepin' 'im up. "Ain't he gonna do it fer ya?"

     "Nah," Daryl pressed inta Rick. Feelin' warm. Feelin' safe. "Says he wants ta keep me."

     Rick's lips twisted inta a grin Daryl could hear in 'is voice. "Ya are pretty special, ya know."

     Daryl looked up. Blinked ta clear 'is eyes. "Sure am lucky," he grinned. Clingin' ta Rick. Damn, he ain't never thought he'd be loved by no one but Merle. An' even Merle had a hard time showin' it sometimes. But, now he got Dale wantin' ta keep 'im. 'N Rick wantin' ta make 'im 'is priority fer life. Ain't never been so glad Merle's truck broke down 'n run outta gas. Ended up in this shit town with nothin'. Found ev'rythin', though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Only one more chapter and no wedding? No baby? That will come in part 2 of this series. The last chapter is an epilogue to wrap things up a little. It will be a little bit of a time jump to show them celebrating their first anniversary. So, kind of skips over the wedding, but I really want to take the time and get it right...make a second part to this. Also, if there is anything else you might like to see leave a comment. : )


	40. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick celebrate their anniversary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this concludes my chronologically ordered events of this story. If you enjoyed it and would like to read more in this AU you can check out Happy Family which is a bunch of random stories that go with this in no particular order. It contains all this and much more. Thanks for reading, commenting, etc!<3

     Dixons don't do holidays. 'Cept fer drinkin'. But that's ev'ry damn day a the year. Daryl's idea a mos' Hallmark moments ain't 'bout collectin' ornaments er celebratin'. Spent mos' a them huddled in the closet 'th Merle. Hopin' them doors'd hold. 'N keep their old man from givin' 'em a beatin'.

     But Rick ain't like that. Been showin' Daryl holidays c'n be fun. Like takin' pictures in ugly sweaters fer their Christmas card. 'N wearin' couples costumes fer Halloween. Though, Daryl ain't never gonna admit ta likin' goin' 'round 's Steve Rogers 'n Tony Stark. Even though he did. 'N 'parently Thanksgivin's jus' 'bout eatin' too much 'n fallin' 'sleep watchin' football er the Macy's parade an' them damn balloons. So's that one's easy. 'Specially at Ray 'n Donna's. Could eat 'imself sick on that woman's cookin'. Any day a the year.

     But he don't know fuck all what ta do fer their first anniversary. Ain't like they's got money fer nothin' fancy. Ain't like he wants fancy, neither. Maybe jus' a pizza an' a six pack on the back porch. Watchin' the sun go down. Jus' the two a them.

     Merle bumped 'is head on the Camaro they's fixin'. 'Least he's workin'. "Whatchu think Friendly's gonna do fer t'night?" Jabbed Daryl's arm. "Make ya shower 'n put on somethin' pretty?" Don't even gotta say _sleeves_.

     Nah," Daryl wiped 'is hands on 'is rag. "He knows that ain't me." Ain't no damn girl. Don't need no flowers 'n shit. Fancy ass dress up dinners. Jus' Rick.

     "Prob'ly jus' bring a pizza home," Merle cackled. Ducked back under the hood. So's not ta get whacked.

     Daryl clanged the underside a the hood 'th 'is wrench. Ringin' Merle's bell. "Fuck you!" He's teasin', though. "Pizza sounds good ta me. 'Sides, ain't like ya ever been with no one long 'nough ta have a anniversary." What's he know anyways? That place down the street got damn good pizza. Wood fired an' ev'rythin'. Prosciutto an' a list a toppin's he ain't able ta pronounce. Real fancy ass shit. 'N a cold beer sounds good 'bout now. 'S fuckin' hot.

     "Why ya celebratin' t'day anyways?" Merle cranked a bolt. Wiped 'is brow. "Ain't even been married a year yet."

     Daryl huffed. "Ain't like 's legal anyways." Their weddin' were jus' fer them. Fer showin' their love 'n commitment ta their friends. Even 'f the State a Georgia don't recognize it. "This 's the anniversary a the day we met," Daryl blushed. Bes' day a his life.

     "Well, ain't y'all sentimental," Merle smirked. Bumpin' shoulders. "Happy anniversary, Bro." 'S like he meant it, too. "Hope ya get some t'night."

     "Ya jealous?" Daryl got back ta workin'. Merle don't answer. Er pop off with a smart ass remark. So's Daryl knows he is. Damn 'f that don't beat all.

     Dale's comin' outta the office. Wavin' them truck keys 'bout. Grinnin' from ear ta ear. "Daryl, I just got a call about someone stuck out on Gallagher Road."

     Daryl's heart leapt inta his throat. Chokin' 'im. 'Bout cried like a bitch. Took them keys 'n hopped in the truck. 'Thout a word. Exceedin' the speed limit a little. 'S like he ain't gonna get there fast 'nough. Heart beatin' outta his chest. Smile splittin' 'is face.

     Sure 'nough the patrol car's there. 'Long the side a the road. Jus' like the day they met. 'N Rick stepped out. Tippin' 'is hat 's he pulled up. Daryl's mouth's gone dry. Palms 's sweaty. Like seein' 'im fer the firs' time. Fuck 'f he ain't beautiful. 'N Daryl's tearin' up a little. Slid outta the truck in such a damn hurry he left the engine runnin'. Wanted ta run ta Rick. But his legs ain't workin'.

     "I was waitin' fer you," Rick's sayin'. Eyes 's blue 's the clear summer sky. 'N maybe a little teary, too. Walkin' up ta him.

     "Dale only jus' told me," Daryl finally found 'is coordination. Moved in fer a kiss. Soft an' sweet. Jus' like Rick.

     "No," Rick pulled back. Looked 'im in the eye. "I mean my whole life." Rick smiled 'n 's like the world melted 'way. Nothin' left but the two a them. "I was lost, missin' somethin' my whole life." Brushed Daryl's hair outta his eyes. "Then ya came along an' rescued me an' it was like I was whole fer the first time."

     Daryl buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Suckin' in his cheap ass cologne. Damn 'f he ain't the romantic. "I's the same," he choked out. Squeezin' 'im in 'is arms. "Nothin' 'til I found ya." 'N he wished he had pretty words ta say it like Rick.

     "Happy anniversary, Love," Rick kissed 'is temple. Rubbin' 'is back. "Got ya somethin'," he whispered inta his hair. Held up a bag a doughnuts Daryl ain't even noticed he'd had 'til then. Reached 'hind 'im, turned off the truck. Guided Daryl 'round the car ta the picnic blanket. 'N the pizza an' six pack.

     Daryl looked up. Blinked out tears. Speechless. All them things Rick done ta make 'im feel special. Comin' back ta where they met. The doughnuts like he'd used as a 'scuse ta come back fer 'im. The pizza from the place where he told Daryl he wanted ta ask 'im out. 'N jus' the way he planned it. With Daryl all dirty from work, 'n no sleeves. Jeans ripped ta hell. Jus' hisself. As he is. 'Cuz ain't nothin' Rick'd change.

     "Don't ya like it?" Rick thumbed the streak on 'is face. Soft 'n tender. Like Daryl's the most precious thing.

     Daryl choked. " 'S perfect." 'S ev'rythin' he'd wanted. 'S _them_. "But?"

     "Don't worry," Rick eased 'im ta sittin' on the blanket. Joined 'im thigh ta thigh. Cracked open a beer. "I talked ta my boss an' Dale so we got the afternoon off," he smiled. Passed 'im the bottle.

     "Yer the best," Daryl nuzzled Rick's stubbly cheek. Best friend. Best husband. His better half. Best thing ta ever happen ta him. "So," he swiped Rick's hat. Tossed it 'side. Moved in nose ta nose. Wrappin' 'is arms 'round 'is neck. "D'I get ta jump ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. For real. Lots more fluff for this AU in Happy Family.  
> Also - squee - check out the awesome cover aletter2elise made for this fic! I'm not sure how to link stuff in AO3 yet, but take a look under Lost 'N Found Artwork! She has also done some other lovely Rickyl pics I adore. If you love Rickyl you will love her sweet pics! <333333


End file.
